


Blank Space

by TheWinterMandy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Acting, F/M, Fame, Famous people, Film Industry, New York City, Star Treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMandy/pseuds/TheWinterMandy
Summary: Here we have 25 year old  Amanda Ward Prowse from the little town of Caernarfon in the north of Wales. Daughter of two farmers and the younger sister of a rugby player, Amanda knows how to play hard. But she's also a talented actress who's just want to have her big break at the industry, that's what she was looking forward her third and last audition to the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts. After some being the star of well known theatre plays and receiving a bit of recognition she is ready for more. A little explosive, a lot of an attached fangirl and with an outspoken personality, there's one thing she never ever considers: defeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Taylor Swift and Beyonce and the title of every chapter is the name of a Beyonce or Taylor song.  
> I wanted to make a different story with this one. In every fic I see the main character being the wronged one or something of the sort. Here, I wanted my girl to be capable of doing bad things too (no, she's not going to kill anyone) and being some sort of antihero.  
> She may be relatable at some point and not very lovable but she is so much fun tor write and i hope she's entertaining to read too.

Episode 1. Hold Up.

 

_''Hold Up, they don't love you like I love you.''_

 

On the outskirts of the town of Caernarfon in North Wales there was a little farm that belonged to a Aloisius and Helen Ward-Prowse a lovely couple that had made a living out of selling sheep's wool. Around their lovely house there were pictures of two raven haired children: tall and muscular yet inexpressive Clint, and Amanda, the lively and expressive girl that was slowly becoming a grown woman.  
Amanda Ward-Prowse was the darling of his parents and the soft spot of her strong and mighty brother. But it wasn't as if she needed protecting. as she could take care of herself perfectly well. Sometimes she was more intimidating than her rugby player brother.   
At 25, Amanda was an accomplished actress that could presume of having moderate success as in many Shakespeare plays but still hadn't had the chance of doing something big with her acting career. That's why she had decided to start from the bottom and audition for a play at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, in London.   
She had come a long way from starring in her school plays or the summer lessons at the prestigious Cardiff College of Music and Drama, even starring in many plays at the Shakespeare's Globe and small roles in British TV shows or soap operas.   
But her first important role had come from the Royal Shakespeare Company that offered her one of the main roles in a production of Richard III. That's how she ended up on the stage of the dreamy Royal Shakespeare Theatre. And to that, several productions followed, peaking in a version of Macbeth starring none other than Ian McKellen. Amanda had got dazzling reviews with her performance as Lady Macbeth and reviewers were asking when she'd finally have her big break.  
One year later, she was still waiting for it while preparing a series of complicated auditions to one of the most prestigious drama schools in the world.   
It was currently July and Amanda was facing the biggest challenge of her career yet: the final audition.   
On that warm summer night, Amanda and her best friend Taylor Bevan were just planning the schedule for the next days. Taylor had been her right hand since their school days. From the days Taylor kept saying that she was going to be Amanda's agent when they grew up.   
They were both sitting on the bed at Amanda's bedroom. This place had changed little since she was a kid. The walls were covered with pictures of herself at different plays, with the animals of the farm, of that time she had won the Caernarfon Junior Challenge of Chopping wood with an axe (she still kept the trophy among the ones she had got from acting) and the picture with Sir Ian McKellen. The only different picture there, was of Amanda's favourite actor since 2013: Sebastian Stan. His picture was between one of Amanda playing Lady Macbeth and another of herself hugging one of her cats.   
She had an unhealthy obsession with Sebastian in a particular way. She had fan accounts dedicated to him even though she never lusted over him on the Internet (maybe a couple of thirst tweets but that was all). She just tagged him in some posts on Instragram from time to time, captioned with sweet words telling him how much he meant to her. Also, she had never been one of those people who sent hate to any of his former girlfriends even though she had been jealous as hell and she couldn't help it. She had just wanted to grab the axe and kill a bitch. But those thoughts were never expressed out loud. She smiled thru the pain and went on with her life. And she wasn't damaging anyone. Well, maybe herself. God be praised that the guy was single now.   
Taylor knew about that even though Amanda hardly ever talked about it. Sometimes she wondered if it was sane for Amanda to be so attached to a guy so unattainable but then... she had the weird feeling that Sebastian Stan wasn't so impossible for Amanda Ward-Prowse. She had worked with people like Ian McKellen before, working with Sebastian Stan someday wasn't at all impossible.   
Amanda was rereading the lines of her monologue for the thousandth time with one of her cats curling on her chest. She had decided to play it safe and had chosen a piece of Lady Macbeth, a role that she had done many times before under more stressful circumstances.   
''Take that furry thing out of the bed, he's shedding black fur all over it.'' Taylor grunted. ''Which one is this, by the way?''  
''Sir Frances Drake'' Amanda cuddled the black cat closer to her chest. ''Really, Taylor. You almost live at this house and you don't know the names of the cats?'' she rolled her eyes. ''Tay, can you take a look at my Twitter and see if I have any notifications?''  
''Your twitter is basically a fan account by now. If you make it to the RADA you'll have to change it.''   
''I was planning to have a stage name. Something more impressive than Amanda Ward-Prowse.'' she went on reading the monologue.   
In Taylor's opinion that was a complete waste of time. Who needed silly social media when she was about to have the most important audition of her life? And the only notification she could have was someone informing the breaking news that Sebastian Stan had eaten a sandwich or something of the sort.   
And she was partially right. But the news had nothing to do with sandwiches at all. They were more like Sebastian Stan having a date with some mystery woman. For the twits that Taylor could read, there were hundreds of young women thinking that this was an absolute catastrophe. Taylor wanted to laugh. How could they be so silly? It wasn't as if they could date the guy themselves any time soon.   
Her expression changed when she remembered that Amanda was one of those people who was going to mourn the fact that Sebastian Stan had a girlfriend.   
''Why do you have that face?'' Amanda asked with a bit of suspicion.  
''Nothing''.  
Unfortunately Taylor couldn't act or lie decently. Amanda took the phone out of her hands and glanced at the screen.  
Taylor got ready for any dramatic outburst Amanda may have but it never came. Taylor wondered what was happening.   
''So, are you going to say something?''  
''No, why?'' Amanda looked genuinely confused.   
''I mean, your celebrity crush has a girlfriend...''  
''And?'' Amanda's voice wasn't even harsh or resigned. It was just indifferent. ''Are you taking me as one of those people who send hate or believe that they may have a chance with him. Let's be realistic, Taylor. That's never going to happen. Now, I have to focus in the audition if I want to succeed in something.''  
This was so unlike Amanda that it scared Taylor a little. Where was the obsessive and attached Amanda? Maybe she was too absorbed in nailing her audition.  
''This doesn't sound like you. I thought you were part of the 'Let me have your children, Sebastian' club.''  
Amanda let the script apart and looked at her friend.   
''Really, Taylor? You think that low of me? I'm a professional actress that worked with Ian McKellen. Do you think my biggest concern in this life is having Sebastian Stan's children? Not that I could, even if I wanted to.'' she added.  
Taylor wanted to punch herself in the face. She was scared that she had said something insensible.   
''I'm sorry for that. Sometimes I forget because you speak so lightly about your own body that no one can't take you seriously.''  
''Because there's nothing wrong with it. We all should all be proud of our bodies.''  
And there was no doubt that Amanda was proud of hers. She loved her pitch black hair, the stunning pair of deep blue eyes (that in a certain angle looked purple), her tiny waist and long legs.   
''Yeah, but remember that not everyone looks like you. Your legs age longer than half of my body. Empathy was never your strength, Amanda.''  
She just shrugged her shoulders and looked at the time.   
''It's ten. We should go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.''  
''Just rest. Don't stay up too late watching Doctor Who, Sherlock, Torchwood or any of those shows you like.''  
''I won't'' and Amanda was telling the truth.   
Whenever Taylor wanted to stay at the Ward-Prowse house she used Amanda's brother's old room. Clint had moved to Cardiff two years ago, he had a wife and played for Cardiff's top rugby team. It seemed that the Ward-Prowse siblings couldn't conform with a normal life and a normal job, they always had to be in the spotlight.   
''Okay, we leave tomorrow at six. Please Amanda, don't look hangover.''  
''Who cares if I do? The audition is not tomorrow. And London is full of people with killer hangovers, I won't be the exception.''  
''Whatever'' Taylor left, leaving Amanda alone.   
Amanda made sure that Taylor was not coming back, grabbed a pillow and threw it at the picture of Sebastian Stan she had on the wall.   
''You... bloody idiot!'' she hissed. She knew she had no absolute right of reacting like this but... she was alone in her room where she could vent out her emotions. ''You were better single why the hell would you need a girlfriend. You killed the magic!''  
And it was true. The whole fun of having celebrity crushes was to try to reach the unreachable and making stupid dreams inside your head that were never going to happen. But with a freaking girlfriend in the middle, it was just not the same. Except that if she, Amanda, were the girlfriend.   
But unfortunately she wasn't. She was stuck in Caernarfon, talking to a picture of him.  
''Why I have to be so idiotic?'' she buried his face in the pillow for a little while. ''Just stop with the bullshit, Ward-Prowse. You have a bright future, who cares about Sebastian Stan.''  
Then she imagined him dating a little nobody, even less known than she was and her blood boiled. Yes, she could accept him dating Emma Watson or Hayley Atwell or a Victoria's Secret angel. But a nobody? Hell, no.  
Of course she wasn't entitled to an opinion and she wasn't going to say it out loud anyway. This rant was between her and her room walls. It was useless but who on earth cared.   
She went to Youtube to watch Beyonce's Hold Up music video. It featured Beyonce with a baseball bat hitting things while singing lyrics like 'What's worse, looking jealous or crazy, jealous or crazy?' .   
Well, she was both. And also ashamed of herself for pulling this stunt even though no one was there to see it.   
She kept the song on repeat until she fell asleep. Or maybe she never fell asleep and all the weird stuff that was into her head weren't dreams.   
Taylor found her at five a.m half asleep and half awake, looking like a zombie. When Amanda noticed her presence she immediately turned off the music. If Taylor found out that Amanda had been listening to Beyonce, she was going to guess what was happening in two seconds. And that was embarrassing as hell.  
''I just couldn't sleep. I'm nervous'' she normally hated to admit that she was nervous. But it was better than to admit that she had spent the whole night being a jealous ass bitch. ''I was just listening to some Coldplay. They always calm me down.''  
Seconds later Amanda's mum showed up.   
''Clint just called me. He has some food to give you before you take the train to London.''  
''We're saved'' said Amanda. ''I really didn't want to eat some cheap cookies from the store. Lila may be a local but at least she can cook'' Lila was Clint's wife, a nice simple girl that Amanda considered a local. In her opinion, the dazzling Clint Ward-Prowse deserved better. But of course she had never voiced her opinions out loud.   
''Don't call Lila a local'' her mother reprimanded her. ''Just because she doesn't have the same ambitions as you, doesn't make her less of a person. You have too much to learn...'' she added when she saw Amanda rolling her eyes. ''Not everyone wants to be a film star and win BAFTAs and cover British Vogue, Amanda.''  
But Amanda wasn't listening. She had her mind somewhere else. What if Sebastian Stan's new girlfriend was a similar version of Lila? No, please, no. Anything but a local, please Sebastian, don't be an idiot.   
''Amanda!'' Taylor yelled. ''We have to leave.''  
Amanda's parents drove them to the station and they immediately caught a train to Cardiff.   
Cardiff was Amanda's second home. She had stayed there countless of time while attending special drama lessons at the Royal Academy of Music and Drama there. Also, Doctor Who was filmed there and once she had been lucky enough to score a little role in an episode. It was just a couple of lines for one scene but she had met Matt Smith and Karen Gillan that day.   
In the train, she was swearing to herself that one day she'll be in Cadiff filming Doctor Who again but this time she'd be the Doctor. Fourteenth or Fifteenth Doctor was good to her.   
Though the window she glanced at the familiar outline of the city of Cardiff. She smiled, forgetting about bloody Sebastian Stan or her ambitions for a second.   
Sooner than she had wanted, they got to the train station. She immediately spotted Clint standing at the platform.  
''Manda! Looking so happy, as always.'' he said with sarcasm, noticing Amanda's expression.   
''She didn't sleep'' added Taylor, blushing a little. Yes, she had a boyfriend and he had a wife but Clint Ward-Prowse was still bloody gorgeous. She was a bit taller than his sister and with a thicker complexion. He had the same pitch black hair as Amanda. The main difference between them were the eye colour. Amanda's eyes were dark blue while Clint's icy blue.   
''Typical Amanda. Were you watching Doctor Who or Sherlock?''  
''Any of them. And I slept for a couple of hours.'' she lied. Of course that she was not going to admit that she had spent the night listening to Beyonce.   
''Whatever'' he rolled his eyes. ''Lila send you this. She couldn't come, for some reason.'' he said with sarcasm. Of course that he was aware the sisters in law weren't the best friends on earth. They were just too different to agree on anything.  
They all knew that Lila hadn't made that handmade cookies to Amanda. They were for Taylor, who in Lila's eyes was a much normal and decent person than her sister in law.   
But Clint was never in a million years going to side against his little sister. Amanda had been the jewel of the family since she was born and this was not going to change.   
''We have to leave.'' she hugged her brother tightly. Next time you see me I'll be a RADA alumni. Keep the faith.''  
''I'll never lose faith in you. You're the star of the family. Now go. Bye Taylor, take care of her.''   
''Of course.''   
Clint had always been overprotective of Amanda. When they were kids he was her personal bodyguard. He was never going to stop caring about his little sister.   
''Amanda, this is the first step to stardom, don't forget it.''  
She smiled with confidence before getting lost into the crowd.


	2. Episode 2 - Look What You Made Me do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the one because I can't with Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't with her.

 

_''But I got harder, I got harder in the nick of time, honey , I rose up from the dead I do it all the time.''_

 

Amanda and Taylor arrived at King's Cross station in very different states of mind. Taylor was looking fresh, ready to start the day while Amanda even though her make up and clothes were flawless, looked sleep deprived and annoyed. She had eaten all the food that Clint had given her in Cardiff but she was still hungry.   
To make things worse for Amanda, the day was pretty hot and was making her head hurt. And also Taylor was completely into the role of Amanda's agent/manager/mum and was keeping her under close watch. She had confiscated Amanda's phone as the last thing she needed was her protegee getting upset over that insanity of Sebastian Stan dating someone. Who even cared about that? Well, apparently Amanda, judging by her whole sleepless night listing to Beyonce's revenge songs probably imagining that she hit Stan with a baseball bat.   
Even though Taylor was just a couple of months older than Amanda, she was a lot more emotionally mature. She had been in an stable relationship for months, unlike Amanda, who didn't even try to make this a reality.   
If Amanda Ward-Prowse was obsessed with something, it was acting and she spent all of her free time perfecting her craft, dedicating only one night a week to go out with Taylor. That was why Sebastian Stan was the perfect man for her: he didn't know she existed, he didn't waste her precious time like a real boyfriend would do and he was a sort of a motivation for her. He was just the object of Amanda's affection.  
Both girls knew London pretty well as they've been there quite often in the last months thanks to Amanda's auditions.   
They stopped to eat something before making their way to the hotel, that was in Greenwich, a bit far away from where they were but it was one of the few places that wasn't so pricey and was quite nice.   
''I still have no idea how can you climb stairs with those heels of yours'' said Taylor with admiration.   
''Years of practice, pain and injuries. Now I can even run with heels'' Amanda had a self sufficient smile on her face.

Only when they were at the hotel Amanda noticed how tired she was. She threw herself on the bed, kicking her heels away.  
Taylor was in the bathroom so she took advantage of that to get back her phone. She needed to see Twitter to see what the hell was going on with Sebastian. She was about to tap on the blue bird on the screen of her phone with her pointy finger when she had it taken away by Taylor, who tapped something on the screen and put it back in her purse before Amanda could complain.   
''Before you say anything...'' Taylor warned her. ''I logged you out of Twitter and you're not logging in after your audition tomorrow.''   
''What was that for?'' Amanda was a bit annoyed.  
''You're not spending another sleepless night stalking Sebastian Stan's love life.''  
Amanda had the decency of looking confused. Any person that wasn't Taylor would have believed that she truly had no intention of doing exactly that. But Taylor knew her too well.   
''Taylor! I was not going to do that! I don't even care about it... how can you even think of that? Sebastian is just someone I truly admire.'' she said with a conviction that was truly believable. ''I was going to see if I had any notifications.''  
''Amanda, you have a fan account. What notifications aren't you expecting to get that are not related to that guy?''  
Amanda didn't have any explanation so she just sulked.  
''Okay, you win. For the last time''   
If there was something Amanda hated with a burning passion was losing. From a card game to her favourite team's football match. That was one of the reasons she was upset about the Sebastian Stan situation: someone else had won his heart even though she had absolutely no say in this. She didn't even know the guy in person, to begin with.   
''You have everything ready for tomorrow?'' Taylor asked and Amanda just nodded.  
In her mind she was planning the audition again and again. But she was confident as she had had the audition planned for months.   
Amanda fell asleep almost immediately and she had to thank the previous sleepless night for that. She was so tired that there wasn't room for feeling nervous or anxious but the next morning those feelings kicked hard. She was trying to convince herself that even if she didn't make it into the RADA it was not the end of the world and she could audition again next year. But she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to get into that school more than she'd ever wanted anything. It could be the beginning of a nice career in acting.   
Taylor tried to make her eat something with little success as Amanda seemed to be completely immersed in what was going to happen in the next few hours.   
''Are you ready?'' Taylor asked and Amanda just nodded.   
They were in complete silence during the whole underground ride. Both of them were nervous: they knew that this was the end of the process, the now or never, the final audition.   
''Here we are'' Amanda mumbled to herself when she and Taylor crossed the doors of the giant and imposing building that was the RADA.   
So many successful people had been exactly in the place she was right then. She could almost see a young Gemma Artenton or Tom Hiddleston being nervous wrecks just as she was right now.   
There were other auditionees at the place and no one was talking or even glancing at each other. There were limited places (only 14 men and 14 women) so it was natural to see the other as competition and no one really wanted to know against who they were competing. At least Amanda didn't want to.  
Them both took seats, far apart from anyone. Amanda immediately stood up.   
''I need to go to the bathroom.''  
Amanda basically ran there and locked the door immediately after getting in. Sorry if someone needed to get in but she needed to be alone and think for a second. And she was convinced that it wasn't the first time that someone had locked themselves in there. It was the RADA after all, full of dramatic people.   
''You got this'' she said to herself, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beautiful even if she was paler than death.   
This time she was not going to be defeated because she was in charge of the result. This was no football match or the Sebastian Stan situation in which she could do nothing about the outcome.   
She remembered the lyrics of one of her favourite Taylor Swift songs,  _Change._

_''And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you, somebody else gets what you wanted again, and you know it's all the same, in another time and place, repeating history and you're getting sick of it.''_

But not this time. She smiled at her reflection. She wanted a place at the RADA and no one was going to take it from her. She had to laugh at the irony of it all. 24 hours ago she had been listening to Beyonce's Sorry, imagining that she was dedicating it to Sebastian Stan. Now she couldn't care less even though those emotions were going to come in handy for the audition. A little wound in the heart (and her ego) was enough to get extra motivation. Thank you very much, Sebastian.   
She had to laugh again, remember the next lines of Taylor's Change: _''Because these things will change, can you feel it now? The walls that the put up to hold us back will fall down, it's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win.''_  
With much more confidence she left the bathroom.

''Better?'' Taylor asked her when Amanda got back to the seats.   
''Yeah. I was having an epiphany.''  
Taylor tried not to laugh. She was used to Amanda coming up with the weirder stuff. Like that time when they were twelve years old and Amanda hadn't got the lead role in the school's winter musical and she had tried to jinx the girl who had got the part with a pentagram. It had been a total coincidence that the girl had caught an stomach bug and couldn't do the play, Amanda ended up doing it (and shining) and to put the icing to the cake, a talent agent from the Royal Welsh College Of Music And Drama discovered and invited her to get acting lessons there for the next four summers.   
At that time Taylor had been totally on Amanda's side because the girl who had originally got the part only got it because she was the daughter of the school's principal, not because she was more talented than Amanda. And she really wasn't.  
''You don't need epiphanies to ace this. You're a triple threat, you can act, dance and even sing. You have training and experience. You've got this.''  
''Yeah... but all of this people have training and experience too. Some of them more than me. Never underestimate them. They're here for a reason.''   
Amanda looked around for the first time. Everyone there looked nervous, some were rereading their lines, other were praying and just a few were talking to whoever that had accompanied them.   
''Do you know the order in which they are calling you all?'' Taylor asked.   
''No. But they like to torture us so I guess the order is just random.''   
She had just finished saying this when a formal looking woman that Amanda had seen before in the previous auditions, approached the room.   
''Hello, people'' no one greeted her back. Everyone was just too nervous to speak. ''The order of today's audition was especially arranged by the examiners. They have their reasons, I suppose. More details will be given to you soon.'' she looked at the list. ''Amanda Ward-Prowse, you go first.''  
''Damn'' she cursed.  
''Better first than last'' Taylor whispered. ''Go! You got this.''   
Feeling in a sort of daze, Amanda followed the woman.   
''There'' the woman pointed to a room and Amanda got in.   
The thing that surprised her the most was that there were five examiners instead of the usual two she already knew, that luckily were there. Maybe it was like that in the last stage of the auditions.   
''Miss Ward-Prowse. You can take a seat. You probably remember us, Edward Branton and Sylvia Smith for the RADA panel of admitions.'' Amanda nodded. They were the ones she knew. ''And this is Katherine Mellows from The Juilliard School in New York...'' he pointed to a middle aged woman who greeted her with a smile. ''Christine Gilbert, a casting director...'' he pointed to an strict looking woman. ''...and Damien Chazelle, a director.'' Amanda thought she had heard that name before but she couldn't picture where.   
''Miss Ward-Prowse'' said Sylvia Smith. ''I don't want to put pressure on you but these three people came all the way from New York City just to see you.''  
Amanda didn't believe that for a second but she had to admit it was a nice way to make the auditionees work under pressure. Nice one there, RADA.   
''I'm honoured'' she just said.   
''They want to ask you a couple of things'' said Mrs. Smith. ''Do you mind?''  
''Not at all.'' she said. She wanted to start with her audition but if these people wanted to know more about her training in Cardiff and her experience at the Globe Theatre or in the Royal Shakespeare Company, better for her.   
''Your resume says that you started doing summer courses at the Royal Welsh College Of Music and Drama at just twelve years old.'' said Mrs. Mellows and Amanda nodded. ''Impressive. And you've been in numerous Shakespeare plays at the Shakespeare's Globe Theatre since 2010, some minor roles in television and three plays at the Royal Shakespeare Theatre. ''  
''Exactly'' that was her favourite story to tell. ''I was Lady Anne in Richard III, Anne Boleyn in Henry VIII and Lady Macbeth in Macbeth.'' she tried to look humble and too proud of herself.   
Gilbert and Chazelle just looked at each other, as if they were sharing a secret message.  
''And you shared the stage with Ian McKellen in Macbeth'' stated Mrs. Mellows.  
Amanda had no idea how she knew that. That information wasn't in her resume.   
''Yes. It was a fantastic experience'' she was being humble again and with great difficulty.   
Mrs. Gilbert nodded and Chazelle looked impressed.  
''That's fantastic'' he said. ''Even I want to work with Ian McKellen. You're really lucky, Miss Ward-Prowse.''  
Amanda had no idea of what to say so she was relieved when Mellows started to talk again.   
''There were strong rumours of a possible nomination to a Laurence Olivier award for your role as Lady Macbeth.''  
This time Amanda was genuinely surprised. She had had no idea about those rumours. She had never read the critics of her performance as back on May 2016 she had been too busy planning how she could get to the Captain America: Civil War premiere to see the actors walking the red carpet and with good luck get Sebastian Stan's autograph. Of course that never happened as the night of the premiere she was on the stage being Lady Macbeth. She was cursing herself for being distracted with Sebastian's beautiful blue eyes and not noticing a possible nomination to a bloody Laurence Olivier. Maybe it was for the best as she hadn't got the nomination after all.   
''They were just rumours.'' she said after a long pause.   
''I wonder why you're not famous yet'' said Chazelle with admiration in his voice.   
''One more question'' this time it was Mrs. Gilbert who spoke. ''If you could choose a dream role in a play, a movie and TV show, which one you chose?''  
''I'd like to be in one of those movies that become modern classics and no one ever forgets. I'd love to lead a movie like that'' she answered and by some reason the five examiners looked content. ''I'd love to play Elphaba Thropp in Wicked and... in TV, I'd love to be the fourteenth Doctor.''   
''So... if it's everything said... let's start with your audition'' said Mrs. Smith. ''What did you chose for the monologue? Classical of contemporary?''  
''Classical'' Amanda had decided to play it safe and do one of her best rehearsed monologues. ''Lady Macbeth Damned Spot from Macbeth. Act 5 Scene 1.''  
Smith and Branton smiled at each other.   
''I've been waiting to see this for months'' said Mellows with an excited voice.  
Chazelle clapped a little and smiled.   
''Smart girl'' said Gilbert with an smile, knowing that Amanda had done that scene numerous times in the past with a bigger audience than five examiners.   
All this reactions sparkled Amanda's curiosity but she immediately took it out of her mind.   
''Whenever you're ready'' said Branton.   
She stood up and with confidence walked to the centre of the room. She had done that scene so many times that it was natural to be under Lady Macbeth's skin again. And very relieving.  
When she ended her monologue she felt a mixture of relief with triumph. She knew she had aced it and judging by the examiner's faces she was not wrong. Damien Chazelle and the woman from Juilliard were not even trying to hide it. Both of them were clapping.   
The examiners whispered between themselves for a couple of minutes and Amanda stood there, waiting for instructions.   
''Okay...'' it was Chazelle who spoke. ''We're going to chance the second part of the audition to something that you'd maybe like. Can you read this?'' he handed her a sheet of paper. ''It's a monologue from a movie that, of course, you don't know. Imagine that you're auditioning for it.''  
She started reading, too concentrated to feel intimidated or overwhelmed. There was a whole paragraph explaining the settling of the scene.  
New York City, 1975.  
Young Meredith Hathaway finds herself walking down under the icy rain of New York's winter, frustrated by another failed attempt of having just a little success of Broadway. She wondered if the best thing was to pack her things and go back to her country of origin. She had lost once again and she was tired about everything being so unattainable. At the front of Broadway's most famous theatre she vents out every single one of her feelings.  
Amanda almost laughed. She could relate to Meredith Hathaway in so many ways... well, fifteen minutes before the audition she was almost having a breakdown in a bathroom singing Taylor Swift songs in her head. It was more or less the same.   
''I think I got it'' she said with a smile.   
''Go ahead'' said Chazelle who, by some reason looked very happy. ''By the way, can you read it with your original Welsh accent? I think that'd go perfect'' the other four nodded and Amanda wondered what was this all about. Not that she cared, she was probably scoring extra points.   
Amanda took what she could about Meredith Hathaway's and started reading the monologue.   
The piece of writing was very witty and painful at the same time. Amanda could feel Meredith Hathaway's anger and frustration in those words. She could relate to it and at the same time go and shake Meredith's shoulder and help her to make her dreams come true. Of the whole paragraph the phrase ''It's not the first public breakdown people have seen in New York City'' got stuck in her mind. Playing Meredith Hathaway in a play or in a movie was what Amanda considered a dream role.   
When she finished the five examiners looked at her with unreadable smiles.   
''Okay Miss Ward-Prowse, you finally finished your audition process'' said Mr. Branton. ''We'll call you back in twenty minutes to tell you the result.''  
Amanda was more confused than ever.  
''But aren't the results given to us in a month via email?'' she asked.  
''Change of policy'' said Mrs. Smith.   
Amanda just nodded and left the room, still confused. The Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts was the most traditionalist place in the world, it was hard to imagine that they were changing the policy from one year to the other. As long as she made it she didn't care about that at all.   
She found Taylor waiting at the same place she had left her.   
''How did it go?'' she asked.  
Amanda thought about that for a second.   
''It went well. Like, really well. But it was weird. There weren't just Smith and Branton, as usual. There was a woman from Juilliard and couple of directors. One of them a casting director. All of them from New York.''  
Taylor covered his face with her hands.  
''Oh my God, maybe they want you for Broadway!''  
Amanda laughed.  
''Don't make hyperventilate, Taylor. Just the thought of it its overwhelming. Damn, being on the West End would be a dream, I can't even imagine Broadway.''  
''But what was a woman from Juilliard doing at your audition?'' Taylor was thinking. ''For God's sake, maybe they want you there! Just imagine the RADA and Juilliard fighting for you!'  
Amanda laughed again.  
''That'd be like having Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan fighting for my hand in marriage'' she rolled her eyes. ''I mean, I have some talent but I'm not Meryl Streep. Still... if that were the case, I'd choose the RADA. Yeah, I know that getting into Juilliard is harder than getting into Harvard but... I can't sustain myself in New York, I have no money for that. At least here in London I'm just two hours away from home. By the way, did you know that I almost got a Laurence Olivier nom for Lady Macbeth?''  
Taylor almost choked.   
''WHAT? I know you were good but... an award.''  
''Well, you're supposed to check on that, you're my agent after all. Anyway, I would have lost against Judi bloody Dench. You know that I hate losing but I wouldn't have minded losing against Dame Judi!''   
Taylor suddenly imagined Amanda in the award ceremony pulling a Kanye West and interrupting Dame Judi Dench mid speech stating that it was her who deserved the award. Not that Amanda was capable of doing that as Judi was among the people she absolutely admired.  
''I was thinking about inventing that stage name'' Amanda suddenly said.   
''Now?''  
''Yeah, you never now what may happen next, God knows I had enough surprises today. I want a name that stands out, something that people will remember.''  
Both of them cracked their skulls for five minutes.  
''A witch name'' Amanda suddenly said.  
Taylor didn't question anything. She found the idea a bit insane but all of Amanda's insanities ended up being good ideas after all. She just started looking for witch names in her phone.  
''You have Agnes...'' Taylor started reading and didn't look convinced at all. ''...Cerys... Glinda... Lily... Minerva... Morgan Le Fey...''  
''This one'' Amanda almost jumped from the seat. ''It's perfect''  
''Morgan Le Fey?'' Taylor was more lost than ever.  
''Just Morgan'' Amanda kept thinking out loud. ''In the legend she was King Arthur's sister and a bloody powerful witch. And she was sort of an antihero, I mean, she wanted to see Arthur's dead body but at the end wants to save him.''  
That was the image she wanted to give to the world: someone who trustworthy and nice but also powerful. Someone you didn't want to mess with.  
Taylor found funny Amanda's interpretation of the character. Of course that she was justifying the villains.  
''Amanda, Morgan Le Fey was a villain. She betrayed King Arthur multiple times; fell in love with Lancelot and, as he was in love with Guinivere, she kidnapped him and not once but many times; sent one of her minions to seduce Merlin and steal his powers; exposed Lancelot and Guinivere; made everyone fight each other and only at the end when Arthur was dying she tried to save him. She was responsible for the destruction of the kingdom. She's the root of all evil! Yeah, that kind of fits you. You'll rock the name and make justice to it.''   
Part of that rant was just Taylor roasting her friend. But she also knew that Amanda Ward-Prowse was a damn difficult person. She wasn't a goody-two-shoes, kind and humble girl. She was ambitious, had a big ego and could be manipulative if she needed. But that was just her dark side She had many good qualities too.  
''I love it, I love it, I love it!'' Amanda started pacing up and down the hall. ''Now I need a last name. Something Welsh.''  
Taylor started looking on her phone.  
''I guess you want something with a meaning...'' Amanda nodded. ''You should use Llewellyn, that means 'leader' and was the name of several kings, including Llewellyn the Great that was the king of Gwynedd, the county we both come from.''   
''Taylor, you're a genius! 'Leader' has the word 'Lead' in it. Good omen. I love it.''  
She kept repeating the name in her mind. Morgan Llewellyn. It had ring that she liked. She was silently clapping like a seal when the formal looking woman that had called her to the audition interrupted her.   
''Miss Ward-Prowse, the examiners want to see you.''  
With a nervous face, she looked at Taylor and followed the woman. At least she was going to have an answer, she just hoped it was a positive one.   
The five of them were talking with a more relaxed look than twenty minutes ago. It seemed that the only one that was tense in that room was Amanda.  
''Miss Ward-Prowse!'' Chazelle looked absolutely thrilled for something she didn't know. ''Take a seat.''  
Amanda sat down and looked at Branton and Smith. Her future depended from their answer. How nice was this.   
''And...'' she shyly asked.   
Sylvia Smith smiled.   
''Well... before Edward and I say something I think you need to hear something else. These two...'' she pointed at Chazelle and Christine, the casting director. ''...want to make you an offer I'm sure you won't reject.''  
Amanda tried not to freak out. Maybe Taylor was right and they wanted her for Broadway. No, stop. She shouldn't get her hopes up because maybe they wanted her just for a Tesco publicity spot. Not that it was bad. Then she remembered that these people were from New York. Well, maybe it was a Target publicity spot. That wasn't bad at all. She just knew that nothing made sense anymore.   
''I don't know from where to start'' said Chazelle, excitedly.  
''I talk'' said Mellows, who surprisingly had managed to remain quiet for ten minutes. Amanda still didn't know what was her exact role in this mess but she guessed that the woman was the connection between the directors and the RADA. Somehow Amanda was in the middle of it all and she didn't know why. ''You may have noticed, Miss Ward-Prowse that this wasn't a normal audition. And you're still probably confused about what a woman from Juilliard, a C.D and the director of La La Land were doing at your audition.''  
Amanda almost fell off the chair. That was why the name rang a bell. She had been standing in front of a goddamned Oscar winner without noticing. Add it to the list of the times Amanda Ward-Prowse had been an absolute idiot. It seemed that between the audition, the Sebastian Stan drama and being in the border of a breakdown, her brain had decided not to recognise Oscar winning directors.   
And then she remembered that Damien Chazelle had looked quite impressed with her audition. And he probably was not going to direct a miserable publicity spot for Target. It was something bigger than that. Damn.   
''Yeah, I was wondering that'' Amanda decided to play it cool. ''It's a honour, Mr. Chazelle.''  
''The honour is mine, Miss Ward-Prowse. Soon you'll know why.'' he motioned Mellows to keep talking.   
''It all starts with Ian McKellen. You see, he's a friend of mine and we get together to talk. One of this times he talked to me of an incredibly talented young woman from Wales that had starred with him in Macbeth. That was you.'' the fact that Ian McKellen had mentioned her name to influential people from the acting industry in New York City made Amanda feel a bit dizzy. ''He was the one who told me about your almost nomination to the Laurence Olivier. What is more, he seemed quite bothered that you hadn't got it. Then Christine and Damien enter the story.''  
''The thing is...'' Damien started. ''...I've been looking for the lead of my next movie, literally everywhere for the last two years. The lead character is a foreigner and I don't want an A-List American actress pulling an accent. I've met many people, well known and people who were just starting. But no one seemed to be the right person. Until my search led me to Juilliard and Katherine here who told me the story of a talented Welsh young woman that Ian McKellen swore that she was good. And I trust Ian's word. As I had nothing to lose, me, Katherine and Christine decided to find out more about you and learned that you were in the process of auditioning to the RADA. We called the director and asked if we could come and see your last audition and here we are. We also saw the tapes of your two previous auditions. We really came all the way from New York for you and let me tell you we're not disappointed at all.''  
Amanda was speechless. What they had said didn't make any sense at all. Since when she was so important that the goddamned director of La La Land wanted to see her in person? She hadn't done anything remarkable yet, apart of working with Ian McKellen. Apparently that was enough.   
''I'm making this shorter'' said Christine, looking at Katherine and Damien as if she was reprimanding them for extending the story too much. ''Remember the monologue we asked you to read before?'' Amanda nodded. ''That was Meredith Hathaway, the lead of The American Dream, Damien's next movie. And we want you to play her.''  
Amanda wanted to laugh hysterically. That couldn't be happening to her, it was too good to be true.   
''But... why me?'' she managed to mumble. Of all the questions she had in her head that was the only thing she could say.   
''To be honest, I don't know'' Damien looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. ''But you're perfect for the role. During this journey I met incredibly talented people but all of them lacked something that you have: the star factor. You are a star, Amanda. You're absolutely mesmerizing when you act, and damn girl, you're going to melt the screen. You'll go far in this business and if you take good decisions, you can be one of the greatest.''   
Amanda was still waiting for the moment when she had to inevitably wake up from the dream. She had had dreams before of being cast for the role of her dreams or even some minor role for Marvel. But this seemed to be very real. And she still couldn't believe it.   
''Well...'' said Christine snapping her fingers. ''...now we have to wait for your answer.''  
Deciding that this was very real and not one of her dreams or an hallucination caused by heat mixed with lack of sleep, Amanda didn't need to think too much to get the answer.   
''Of course, I'm in.''  
Katherine clapped and both Christine and Damien looked incredibly relieved.   
''I knew you were going to say yes.'' said Sylvia with an smile.   
''Fantastic...'' Damien clapped like an excited kid. ''Now, the overall details... we'll be talking about the more the more complicated stuff with your agent.'' Amanda thought of Taylor. She was probably going to flip herself to the sun. ''We'll start filming in the middle of September in New York.'' Damn, New York. Amanda wanted to laugh out loud. ''I want you there the last week of August so you can settle there, then we'll have the read through and the rehearsals. We'll be premiering this movie at Cannes next year.''  
''Wait a second... am I going to Cannes?'' this was one surprise after the other.   
''Yes you are.''  
Amanda wanted to jump with joy. Goodbye peace and quiet, say hello to the star treatment.   
''This is incredible'' she said with all the calm she could muster. Now she had the doubt of who on were the rest of the cast for this movie. Thankfully Damien seemed to be reading her mind.   
''You're probably wondering about the rest of the cast. I won't tell you yet, I'll leave the surprise for later. What I can say is that I still haven't found your male co-star. I have a couple of names around. I want someone quite known but not a Leo DiCaprio or a Ryan Gosling...''  
Leo and Ryan. That was too much.   
''Someone like Tom Holland?'' she said without thinking.  
''Yeah, that's a good idea! Thank you Amanda! Christine, write it down. We have to talk with his agent tomorrow.''   
Tom Holland. One of Amanda's golden boys. Now he was a potential co-star. The world had gone mad.   
''Another name, Damien? Remember we're still in talks with Timothee. And are you still considering Sebastian?''   
''Absolutely. The problem with him is his goddamned agenda. The guy is booked, believe me.''   
Amanda was on the verge of having another mental breakdown. If that   
Sebastian was Sebastian Stan, she could start considering herself a dead woman because for sure she was not going to make it. She would melt into a puddle at the sight of him. He had been his celebrity crush for years and working with him was stuff right from her wildest dreams that Amanda seriously thought that was never going to happen.   
''Let's talk about this later, Damien. Now we have to talk to Amanda's agent.'' Christine reprimanded him.   
''Can I use my stage name?'' Amanda asked before standing up from the chair.  
Damien smiled.  
''Of course. Vin Diesel didn't make himself famous with the name of Mark Sinclair. You're really smart, Amanda. You probably have a remarkable name planned, I don't doubt that.''  
With a wide smile she stood up, ready to go and find Taylor.   
''One more thing...'' this time she looked at Sylvia and Edward. ''Would I have made it into the RADA?''  
''You were in since the first audition'' said Edward.  
''You'd have made it into Juilliard in the blink of an eye.'' added Katherine.   
''So, I suffered in vain''  
''Maybe...'' Damien looked at her, apologetically. ''But everything happens for a reason.''  
She left the room, trying not to jump, followed by the serious assistant. Taylor, just had one glimpse at Amanda's smiley face and knew that she had good news.  
''Taylor! They want to talk to you.'' Amanda was literally glowing.  
''Why?'' she wondered what was going on.   
''I may have been offered the lead role in a big movie... so, they want to talk to the agent'' she explained as if it was no big thing. ''That is you.''  
''What the hell?''  
''What I just said, Taylor. Oh, and remember that my stage name is Morgan Llewellyn. We'll get used to it sooner or later.''  
With the most confused face in history, Taylor followed the assistant.  
The next twenty minutes were the longest in Amanda's life. She was waiting for Taylor to confirm that what had just happened was real and not her mind playing games.   
But she felt incredibly relieved and excited. Her life was going to change for the best. She'd have to say goodbye to the peace and quiet of Caernarfon and say hello to New York, the city that never sleeps. Everything was happening too fast. She didn't even dare to daydream yet.   
When Taylor got back she had the most stunned expression ever.  
''I don't know how you did it. But you did it.'' she looked at her with her eyes shining. Amanda's triumph was in part Taylor's too as they were in this together. ''Are you a witch? Did you make a pentagram again? How did you do this?''  
''I have no idea'' finally, everything was starting to sink in. She was going to be in a movie. Her dreams were a reality.   
They left the place in silence, still processing what had happened. Taylor was starting to plan the next steps in Amanda's career because in less than a month she was going to be in New York City.   
They ended up at an Starbucks. Taylor was still thinking and Amanda couldn't stop talking. Suddenly, Taylor remembered something that darkened a bit her mood.  
''What about Josh?'' she asked. Josh was her long time boyfriend, an accountant from Caernarfon that Amanda found horribly mundane.   
''Who cares about Josh?'' Amanda seemed to be more focused on her pink frapuccino than on her friend's inner turmoil.  
''I do care! He's my boyfriend! I can't leave him alone for God knows how many months!''  
''Of course you can. You're going to New York with a future celebrity and you'll meet dozens of people, all of them from the jet set of the acting industry, that are a thousand times more interesting than Josh Barrowman from Caernarfon.''  
''You can't be serious! I'm sure you won't be saying this if you'd have to leave your beloved Sebastian Stan for months.''  
Amanda almost choked with the frapuccino.  
''I'd leave Sebastian or any other person for a chance like this in a heartbeat.''  
She didn't mention to Taylor that there was a chance that Sebastian himself was going to be her potential co star.   
And Taylor didn't want to admit that Amanda was right. Settling down with Josh in Caernarfon at just twenty five years old was mediocre, at its best. Going to New York with Amanda sounded much more tempting.   
''Can you give me my phone back? There's no danger now.''  
Taylor had forgotten that she had taken Amanda's phone over the Sebastian Stan drama. She gave it back. Taylor doubted that Amanda cared for that anymore.   
Amanda was about to log in her Twitter account to update herself on the drama but at the last moment decided that it was not necessary. Sebastian Stan wasn't not her unreachable celebrity crush anymore. Now she was in the same league as him. She was his colleague and she was convinced that they'll eventually cross paths something. And she couldn't wait for that day.   
Taylor noticed the sly smile crossing her friend's face and it was unsettling, to say the least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming episodes she'll use her stage name a lot more.   
> And I still have to update my other work.


	3. Episode 3 - Ready For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Star Treatment, Amanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of... sympathize with her...

_''Baby, let the games begin''_

 

A couple of weeks later, Amanda was back in Caernarfon but everything was different. She was in the countdown for living the most amazing experience of her life.   
Her parents and Clint were over the moon when she told them what had happened. More than everything they wanted her to be happy and successful.  
Taylor was a bit under the weather. She wanted to spend the last three weeks with her boyfriend but from one day to the other she had found herself being contacted but all kinds of management agencies basically begging her to convince Amanda (by her stage name of Morgan Llewellyn, of course) to sign with them.   
On a sunny Sunday morning, they were on a pretty tea shop near Caernarfon Castle discussing future projects.   
''I got sent pictures of the place you're staying in NYC.'' Taylor handed Amanda her iPad.  
Amanda whistled. She thought that she was going to stay in a hotel. Instead she was getting a beautiful place that looked just like Taylor Swift's dreamy apartment that she had seen on her old Instagram posts numerous times. Now she had one just like that. Sweet.  
''Look at this place. In normal circumstances I would've never been able to afford even a room in NYC.''  
''And there is more'' Taylor handed her a paper. ''Here's your contract. You'll sign it once you're in New York.'' then she pointed to a string of numbers at the bottom. ''This is your salary.''  
Amanda had been too wonderfully happy with getting the lead role of an important movie that she had forgot about the money. Until now, that she was seeing the numbers.  
''Hell... eight numbers...'' she laughed out loud. ''I'm a bloody millionaire!''  
Some people heard her and looked at her as if she'd had gone crazy.   
''You're getting paid a share of it once you get there for your expenses. They'll give you millions, believe me. And that without counting the money you'll make for publicity deals.'' she handed Amanda another paper. ''There you have all the agencies that want to represent you. I suggest you have one here in the U.K and another in New York.'' she pointed to a name on the list. ''This one represents all the big names in Britain: Benedict Cumberbatch, Emilia Clarke, Felicity Jones, Tom Holland and many more.''  
''Sign me''   
''Okay...'' Taylor wrote something down. ''And in New York I think you'll like this one'' she pointed to another name. ''It represents someone you really like: Chris Evans.''  
Amanda felt proud of herself at this moment.  
''Sign me up. Now.''  
''Okay. And IMG Models wants to sign you too.'' before Amanda could say something Taylor kept talking. ''You'd get good deals with them. They think that in less than a month you can be the face of Chanel, Cartier, Hugo Boss, all the brands that you like and you could never afford. They told me that you'll get those contracts with ease. They told me something about your very rare eye colour and how it reminded them of Elizabeth Taylor's. The brands will go crazy for you and your classic Hollywood look.''  
It was true. Since she had started acting she always been told that she had something of classical Hollywood actresses like Vivien Leigh or Elizabeth Taylor. Maybe it was her looks or the grace with she carried herself.   
''One thing'' Amanda's mind had wondered off. ''Don't ever make me date anyone for publicity. Not even my co-star or anyone else. If I date someone, let it be real.''  
Taylor had to laugh. Amanda was talking as if she knew a lot about relationships when she had never had a serious one. Three dates with the same guy, her co-star in Richard III, was her record and she had kept calling him Richard when his name was Michael. But Amanda in Hollywood was a real danger and she'll have to keep an eye open for her.   
''Just don't become a public serial dater. If you want to do it, do it lowkey. I don't want to deal with it.''  
''I won't be a serial dater. When had I been something like that?''  
It seemed like it was the time for Taylor's daily 'roasting Amanda' session.   
''You don't date people here because no one is on your level'' Amanda had to admit she was right. ''But you'll meet handsome and famous people that you're going to like. What happens when you meet Chris Evans or someone similar? I don't doubt it he'll be interested and probably you too. The problem is you'll probably ghost him if you ever get a chance with Stan.''   
If that improbable scenario happened, it wouldn't be the first time that Amanda ghosted someone. That had happened so many times before that it was impossible to count.   
''You're talking as if I'll knock Chris Evans off his feet. Thank you for your faith. And Sebastian has a girlfriend now'' no matter what, Amanda was still bitter about that. ''I don't have chance.''   
''Do you even believe in what you're saying? Or are you being fake modest? You're Hollywood hottest newcomer and the poducers are hyping you and your mesmerizing deep blue eyes up to the roof. And he is on the list of candidates to be your co-star. Just please, don't be a homewrecker.''  
Amanda almost spitted out the tea she was drinking.  
''Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. A homewrecker? Really? He's not married, you know? He's been with this chick for two weeks, if so. I don't even rememeber the gal's name, just saying. But 'homewrecker' may be one the best things you ever said to me.''  
She grabbed a cookie, dipped it in the tea and ate it.   
''The best is probably 'Soul-crushing excuse of a human being'. Which you are when you want.''  
''If you're worried...'' Amanda went bact to the topic of his co-star. ''Thimothee Chalamet is probably getting the role. I think Sebastian can't do it because of his agenda. I'm not complaining, I like Thimothee. And I got the lead role in an important movie. Why would I want Sebastian?'' she asked with raised eyebrows.   
''Because if you have the slight chance of getting both, the lead role and Sebastian, you're going to go for it. I know how your mind works and it's dangerous. If you end up working with the guy just be decent and keep your distance.''  
Amanda glanced at her cup of tea.  
''I promise I won't get into any kind of trouble'' she said with all the innocence in the world.  
Taylor could have sworn that she had seen a subtle smile on Amanda's face for a second but when she looked back at her, she was still looking at the cup of tea. Maybe Taylor was imagining things.

  
The day before Amanda and Taylor left to NYC, Amanda's parents made a nice farewell dinner for them at the farm. Her brother Clint and his wife Lila were there, as well as Josh Barrowman, who was Taylor's boyfriend, with his brother Adam and Taylor's parents and two sisters.   
Amanda was using his usual spot on the table, at the head of it. She's been sitting there since she could sit on a chair without falling.   
She wasn't talking with anyone, just listening to Josh Barrowman's loud laugh. She just hoped that with time and distance Taylor made up her mind and dumped Josh's local ass once and for all.  
Both of her parents were talking to Taylor's parents about hers and Clint's academic achievements.  
''They got five GCSE's'' her dad said, with quite a defeated voice.   
''But this is quite decent'' said Taylor's mum. ''Taylor got seven. Just two more than Amanda.''  
''Five between both of them. Clint got two and Amanda three.''  
Amanda had never been brilliant in nothing academic related. She was smart and she liked learning but she hated studying and she hadn't had time to study for her GCSE's as she was rehearsing for a role she had got at the Shakespeare Globe. It was a miracle that she had turned up to most of the exams and even more of a miracle that she had passed three of them  
''That's scandalous" said Josh with his loud voice. ''What are you going to do with your life, Amanda?''  
She looked pensive for a second.  
''I don't know, Josh. Maybe... star in a movie, work with the best people in Hollywood, be the face of luxury brands, earn millions and someday win an Oscar.'' she shot him a venomous smile. ''I don't need math for this. I'm an actress not an accountant.''  
Josh couldn't thing of any useful comeback. After all she was right. Her life was the shining lights, the fame, the thrill before going on stage, the influential people and the applause, not a normal life working 9 to 5 in a normal job.   
Taylor just wanted Josh to shut up.   
''Who needs good grades.'' said Clint with the same venomous smile as his sister. ''I was a disaster at school and now I'm a successful rugby player. I'm on the Welsh national team and I'm leaving Cardiff to London because I got signed by the last league champions, the Saracens!''  
The three Ward-Prowse cheered. They were in a good moment with Amanda getting her first lead role and Clint playing for the most important rugby team in Britain.   
''We're taking on the world'' Amanda was quite proud. Then she looked at Lila, who didn't look as happy with the prospect of leaving Wales. The word 'local' formed in Amanda's mind. But she didn't say anything.   
There was no bad blood between the two sisters in law but there was not much love either. Lila had always been of the opinion that Amanda was immature, calculating, egomaniac, chaotic, frivolous and had a diva demeanour that was very unsettling and intimidating.   
On her part Amanda was of the opinion that her brother could do better. It was the same feeling she had with Taylor and Josh. If the idiot hadn't been so eager to marry young Amanda could have settled him up with one of her future actress or model friends that were going to be as glamorous and dazzling as Amanda herself.   
Lila was not going to miss Amanda's chaotic presence any time soon. Good luck to the New Yorkers at handling her.   
At some point along the night Amanda quietly left to her bedroom without almost anyone noticing. She was a bit overwhelmed by the situation. She was leaving in less than ten hours and she couldn't wait. Only Adam Barrowman noticed her absence and he told Clint.   
''Your sister left.''  
''She's leaving tomorrow. She needs to rest.''   
''Clint, if I ask her out when she comes back, do you think she'll accept?''  
For a moment, Clint thought that Adam was joking.   
''You don't get it, don't you?'' Adam shook his head. ''She's epically out of your league and she's not coming back any time soon. She's just starting her career and I bet you all my money that she'll stay in New York for a long time. But forget it, she won't be living here anymore. Next month she'll be befriending glamorous people and leaving fancy places holding hands with Captain America. That will be her life from tomorrow onwards.''  
This silenced Adam for a while. These Ward-Prowse had the special ability of shut up the Barrowman brothers whenever they wanted.

Amanda was in her room, packing some last minute things and watching an old episode of Doctor Who. One of her cats were lazily sleeping on her bed.  
No matter what, a part of her was going to miss the peace and quiet of coming back to her room after a long day and cuddling her cats with a cup of tea and the company of Doctor Who.   
''Amanda, are you here?'' it was Taylor who was calling her.  
''The door is open''  
Amanda was packing a graphic shirt with the picture of a Dalek and the word 'Exterminate!' on it.  
''I can't believe you're taking this thing with you'' she pointed at shirt.  
''I'm not leaving it. You know I love my shirts with messages.''  
No one could rock a graphic shirt with high waisted pants, a leather jacket and impossible high heels like Amanda.   
''Whatever you say. I can picture all the world stealing your look and wearing shirts with Daleks on it. But I wanted to tell you something.'' Taylor braced herself. ''Josh proposed to me.''  
To her surprise, Amanda didn't say a thing. She just opened her deep blue eyes.  
''That is up to you. If you want to marry him, go ahead. But there's no way in hell I'm taking Josh to New York. This is not a field trip, this is my career. I'll just have to find a new agent.'' she rolled her eyes. ''Great. Fantastic. I'll be your maid of honour if I don't have to film this day. Or go to an award show. Or a date with a hot actor. Or... anything of the sort.''  
The subliminal message of her rant was 'Go and ruin your life while I live my dream. You had a chance of sharing a little bit of my fame but you chose Josh Barrowman instead. What a pity, bye.''  
''Amanda, just shut up for a second. I didn't accept his proposal. I told him no.''  
Amanda, who didn't have a drop of empathy in her body when it came to relationships just smiled.  
''Well done! Now you have your job back. I hope you dumped him in the process so you're a free agent once again and I can set you up with someone really interesting that's on your level.''  
''Can you stop being so insensitive for a second?'' Taylor didn't got offended anymore with Amanda's crudeness. She had got used to it many years ago. ''We're taking an break that I don't know how much will last. You words got into my head. I don't want to settle down yet. I want to go to New York and see the world.''  
''You'll fall in love with it. You'll never want to get back here with Josh.''  
''Is it bad that I'm not even sad? I'm relived, to be honest. Oh no, maybe I'm becoming a creature like you'' she look at Amanda as if she were some dangerous alien.   
''You say it as if it is a bad thing. Let me remind you that you were the one that got proposed by Josh Localman not I. This creature still wins''.

Her mother woke her up at six a.m the next morning. Amanda was still cuddling her cat and Doctor Who was still playing.   
''Am, it's time to go.'' her mother shook her a little and Amanda immediately jump from the bed. ''Your dad already has your luggage on the car and Taylor is waiting for you.'' she noticed her mother's hand shaking a little.   
She was perfectly dressed in just a few minutes, with her make up flawless and wearing a perfect 'airport outfit' that consisted in skinny jeans, high heels, a chic white shirt and a leather jacket.  
''Do you realise that after an eight hour flight you're going to feel like trash with those heels and jeans?'' asked Taylor when she saw Amanda. Taylor was just wearing comfortable leggings with a shirt and trainers. Comfort was always first for her.   
''I'll smile through it.'' Amanda was saying good bye to her two Corgies, Captain Jack Harkness and Doctor River Song. She had said goodbye to the cats already. ''I'll miss my two babies.''   
''You haven't said goodbye to the sheep yet.'' her dad told her.   
Among all the sheep her parents had, she had a favourite.  
''What I'm going to do without you, Lady Macbeth?'' she hugged the animal for a long while.   
''She lost her mind'' Taylor mumbled.   
After the goodbyes to the animals, they went on their way to Anglesley, that had the nearest international airport. It was just a thirty minute ride that went by too fast.  
''Call us when you get there.'' her father hugged her tightly. ''We'll miss you lots. Next time you come you'll be a star.''  
''Am, just be careful. Don't cause any scandal and don't break too many hearts.'' her mother kissed her forehead and hugged her.  
''You girl...'' Clint gave her a bone crushing hug. ''...are going to conquer New York and become its Queen. I want to see you in every magazine being praised for your talent and beauty. If someone breaks your heart, break their necks afterwards.''  
''Clint!'' their mother shouted.   
''It was just a joke, mum. Amanda won't murder anyone.''   
Taylor was a river of tears while saying goodbye to her parents and Amanda basically had to drag her towards the check in.   
''Take her of each other!'' her mother shouted.   
''We will, mum!'' Amada shouted because Taylor was crying so hard that she couldn't speak.   
Amanda comforted her with coffee and bagels and after a while she was better.  
''This is the worst part but when we get into that plane it'll be better'' said Amanda.   
''Probably you're right''   
Amanda was basically freaking out when she found out that they were travelling in first class. She immediately installed on a seat and before taking off she already had her Spotify playlist ready. Taylor just wanted to sleep. She was terrified of flying and the best was to sleep during most of the way.  
''Tay, I guess we should start getting used to my stage name. For now on is Morgan and just Morgan.''  
''Even between us?''  
''Yeah. At least in New York. You don't want to slip my real name in front of people.''  
''Okay, Dear Morgan.''  
''That's better.''  
Amanda curled up on the seat listening to the soothing voice of Ed Sheeran. Taylor fell asleep almost immediately.

At some point during the flight Amanda may have fell asleep because she suddenly woke up with Taylor shaking her.   
''Amanda... sorry... _Morgan_ , we're landing in twenty minutes. Sort yourself because you look like a mess.''  
With shaking hands she retouched her make up and tidied her hair. Then she went on to look through the windows.  
''I can see New York.'' she was taking pictures.   
''You know I hate heights''.  
Thankfully for Taylor, the ordeal didn't last and in ten minutes they were safely on firm earth. Amanda couldn't stop talking while they went through customs and during the whole process of leaving the airport.   
''Morgan, you made it. We're here'' Taylor said when they had taken one step out of the airport. ''Welcome to New York.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Doctor Who references. i love that show with my whole hear. And Amanda is going to start using her stage name from now on.


	4. Episode 4 - Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of the work because I realized that my character just like Taylor Swift's character in the Blank Space music video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda or better said, Morgan, is in New York.

_''When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors, took our broken hearts , put them in a drawer''_

It was like magic. Amanda, or better said Morgan, took one step outside and almost everything about her persona seemed to change. The way she walked, the expression on her face and even the way her black hair moved. She was every inch the star she was supposed to be.   
Taylor wondered if she had this rehearsed, she was an actress, after all. She was still in awe about how Morgan had changed her personality in seconds.   
''Taylor!'' even the way in which she spoke had changed. ''What are you doing? You haven't moved in like a minute. We have to find a taxi.''  
It was like magic again. She had only said that words when five employees from the airport carried all their luggage to a taxi that a sixth employee had found for them in record time. Taylor was starting to think that there was witchcraft involved.   
Morgan walked after the employees with dignified small steps. She had put on a pair of sunglasses that made her look even more majestic.  
People were staring at her which was weird as five minutes ago no one had paid any attention to her. But being surrounded by a troop of employees and displaying the personality of a beautiful but intimidating tigress was making its effect.   
That wasn't sarcastic but quirky Amanda Ward-Prowse. That was Morgan Llewellyn, the star. And there was a huge difference between both of them.  
Taylor walked behind her, passing completely unnoticed while the employees placed the bags inside the car. When they finished Morgan tipped them all generously and Taylor could have sworn that at this moment she had all of them wrapped around her finger.   
''My Lady...'' one of them opened the taxi door for her. Taylor slipped into the taxi without anyone calling her 'My Lady'.  
Goddamned Morgan. She had stepped in New York ten minutes ago and she was already stealing hearts.   
''What was that?'' asked Taylor after giving the direction to the taxi driver. ''You caused mayhem back there.''  
''Really? I didn't notice.''  
And it seemed genuine. But this was coming from the same woman who had changed her personality in five seconds.  
They were too busy taking pictures of the city to keep with the same topic. These pictures would look great on Morgan's Instagram (her new verified account not the old Sebastian Stan fan account, thankfully that account was safely hidden with no chance of coming back to haunt her).   
''Here we are'' said Taylor when the car parked in front of an elegant apartment building.   
Morgan had only seen the place in pictures but she wasn't disappointed at all. Taylor paid the driver and went straight inside the building to talk to the administrator who had to give her the keys.   
''Miss Llewellyn!'' said the woman behind the desk, with a cheerful voice. ''We were told you were arriving today. Here are your keys. You're allowed to have pets but I'm sorry if you wanted to bring children. They're not allowed for more than a five hour visit.''  
''So, yes to pets, no to kids?'' Morgan asked and the administrator nodded. ''This place is paradise.''  
''You also have a parking place. I genuinely hope that you are comfortable here. It's an honour to have you here, Miss Llewellyn.''  
Morgan's day only got better as they got to the actual apartment. It was big, beautifully furbished and a luxury to live in. And it was paid by the producers. It couldn't get better. Even Taylor seemed to have forgotten Josh and Caernarfon and was over the moon with the new place. She was exploring the rooms like a little kid.   
''I can't believe I'll be living in an apartment on the West Side of Manhattan. What is my life'' she threw herself on the enormous couch.  
Morgan was looking through the window. The apartment was on the third floor and the view was pretty nice, All the buzz of the city was exciting to her and she couldn't wait to get out there and start conquering. Or at least take pictures at Time's Square or go to a Broadway show.

_''Third floor on the West Side, me and you, handsome you're a mansion with a view, do the girls back home touch you like I do?, long nights, with your hands up in my hair, echoes of your footsteps on the stairs, stay here honey I don't wanna share, cause I like youuuuuuuuu''_ she was mumbling that particular part of Taylor Swift's Delicate, a song that by some reason always reminded her of Sebastian Stan.   
Maybe she just wanted to recreate this particular scene. Well, she now had the apartment on the third floor on the West Side, she just needed the guy. It was better not to think about that. She didn't want to add more embarrassing thoughts to the list just in the case she ended up working with Sebastian any time soon.  
''Morgan!'' Taylor shouted making her jump. ''I was talking to you.''  
''Sorry...'' she shook her head. ''I was falling asleep. I didn't rest very well on the plane.''  
''Why don't you go to sleep? I can wake you up at night in case you want to have some pizza.''  
Morgan took her advice seriously and when she touch the bed she fell asleep immediately.

Morgan woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She had slept through the previous evening and the whole night, not even waking up to eat. She was hungry but with a feeling of pure happiness.  
She found Taylor in the kitchen, surrounded by a wide variety of things: papers, pretty looking bags, cups of tea and a wide variety of cakes.  
''Finally, you're awake. Many things happened while you were asleep.''  
''Tell me'' she grabbed a cronut and started eating it.  
''You were officially announced.'' Taylor showed her an article on Rotten Tomatoes. ''You're the only confirmed casting choice for now.''

_WELSH ACTRESS MORGAN LLEWELLYN CAST AS MEREDITH HATHAWAY IN THE AMERICAN DREAM._

Morgan read the title, smiling a little.

_The highly anticipated movie by Oscar winning director Damien Chazelle (La La Land, Whiplash, First Man) finally has a lead in Morgan Llewellyn a relatively unknown Shakesperean actress. At 25, Llewellyn, will be making her debut in a big Hollywood production although her credits include numerous plays at the Royal Shakespeare Theatre, the latest of them earning national acclaim with her portrayal of Lady Macbeth almost getting her a Laurence Olivier nomination._  
''I literally crossed the Atlantic to see Morgan in action and I was left speechless.'' Chazelle explained. ''It was an absolute sham that she wasn't nominated to the Oliver back in 2016. She'll be a strong Oscar contender in the near future, I assure you of that.''  
Chazelle didn't comment about the choice for Llewellyn's co-star but rumor has it that Tom Holland, Sebastian Stan and Timothee Chalamet are shortlisted for the role. 

''Well... I just hope is Tom or Timothee. I don't think I could bear working with Sebastian.''  
Taylor was really surprised.  
''Wasn't that your dream?''  
Morgan, or back then Amanda, never said anything out loud about her obsession with Sebastian but Taylor just knew.  
''Yeah, it still is but... I'll embarrass myself in front of him.''  
''How could you embarrass yourself?''  
''By existing!'' Morgan exploded. ''I've been drooling for him since 2013, I had a fan account dedicated to him, I read fanfiction about him and... yes, I was bloody jealous when I learned that he had a girlfriend, it's also true that I listened to Beyonce's angry songs imagining I was dedicating them to him. My whole existence is a joke''.  
It was hard for Taylor not to laugh.  
''Look, he has no idea about all of that and he has no way of knowing. He can't read your mind. You just have to pretend that nothing happened and that's all. At the end of the day you'll be good friends or good castmates at least.''  
Morgan made a dismissive gesture with her head and kept eating her cronut.   
''You got sent this'' Taylor handed an envelope to Morgan who lazily opened and read the note inside of it.

_Dear Miss Llewellyn,_  
I have been noticed of your recent arrival to New York City and I hope that you are settling down nicely.   
I was hoping that we could have an interview as soon as possible to talk all things Vogue. I am looking forward to finally meet you. Notify me with your agent whenever you have a free evening.   
Wishing you the best, Anna Wintour.

Morgan almost fell from the chair.   
''How does she knows about me?'' was the first think she could think of.  
''IMG Models. They are hyping you up. You're Hollywood hottest newcomer, everyone wants to be the first media outlet of your career. For what I see, Anna has your heart.''  
''It's Anna Wintour. If I get in her good books now I'll probably get an invitation to the MET Gala next year. And I really want it. Get me an interview with her.''  
Taylor wonder how much time would take her to land her first Vogue cover. A couple of months, or maybe less, knowing Morgan.   
She was quietly strolling through her Instagram when she suddenly gasped.  
''What happened?'' Taylor asked, hoping that Morgan hadn't choked with the cronut. But she just looked dumbfounded.   
''Tom Holland just followed me on Instagram''.  
''Maybe he got the role.''  
Amanda didn't say anything. She was probably working with Tom Holland, holy hell. But the surprises didn't end up there.   
''Or maybe Timothee got it'' she said with a shaky voice.   
Morgan showed her phone, with the notification that Timothee Chalamet had just followed her.   
''Dammit'' now Taylor was curious. ''Maybe they're competing for the role trying to win you over. Don't expect Sebastian to get in the game. He's older than these two kids, he's doesn't need to pull these kind of tactics.''  
Morgan had to admit that Taylor was right. Sebastian was social media numb and he probably still had no idea who she was. Well, maybe he knew, he was up competing for the role, after all so he probably was aware of who had been cast as the lead. Morgan wanted to sing. She was finally having her moment of glory.   
Her phone kept buzzing. She was getting hundred of followers and mentions so she decided to turn the notifications off before she went crazy. And she was about to do it when she saw a notification that almost made her drop her phone. She had to check thrice that it had the tiny blue mark beside the username because she still couldn't believe it that this was real.   
So, Sebastian Stan was in her list of followers and he definitely knew who she was. Her 2013 ass was shaking.   
''What were you saying, Taylor?'' she showed her the phone.  
''He's an idiot'' she glanced at the screen and winced. ''By the way, he's liking your pictures.''  
She couldn't understand a thing of what Morgan was saying. It was a sort of gibberish. Then she shut up and smiled. Taylor had no idea what Morgan had on her head but she supposed it was nothing good.  
''I'm going to have a shower'' she said with an innocent smile and Taylor immediately guessed her intentions.   
''Don't you dare to start posting sexy after shower pictures for Stan to notice. Be decent for once.''  
''Do you think I'm missing this awesome opportunity?''  
''Yes, you are. Remember that the guy has a girlfriend.''  
That didn't affect Morgan a little bit.  
''And?'' she shrugged her shoulders with a gesture of indifference.   
''Morgan! You're not going to go around New York stealing boyfriends. You're going to be nice and ethical.''  
She just rolled her eyes.  
''Why couldn't he wait two weeks single? He could have had this'' she pointed at herself. Taylor was speechless. ''Now everything is more complicated.''  
''Morgan! Stop.'' she took the phone from Morgan's hands. ''Remember that your co-star can be Timothee. Or Tom. Are you also mad at him because he's apparently dating Zendaya?''  
''Gosh, no. Who doesn't love Zendaya, she's awesome. You're just being wild, Taylor. Tom is a boy. He's not my man like Sebastian is.''  
''You're messed up.'' Taylor blurted out. Then she took a couple of tickets from Morgan's mountain of presents and showed them to her.  
''What are those?'' Morgan asked.   
''US Open tickets. To see Rafa Nadal tonight. I won't give them to you unless you stop with this madness and start behaving like a serious person.''  
That seemed to get Morgan's attention. She could miss many things but not the US Open with Rafa Nadal involved.  
''Okay, I'll stop. For now.''  
That was enough for Taylor.

The next days passed in a rush. Morgan had been invited literally everywhere. From the US Open to Broadway shows and meetings with important people. Everyone wanted a share of Hollywood's hottest newcomer.   
Morgan was enjoying the attention but hardly had time to do anything. It was rare to find a moment to go shopping or simply go sightseeing. And she didn't want to think about what was going to happen when she started filming. She'd have to add extra hours to her day.   
The last day before the read through, Morgan decided to do something relaxing. The next day she was finally meeting the entire cast and she couldn't wait.  
For Morgan 'relaxing' meant buying a car for herself. She didn't listen to Taylor's advice about New York's traffic or about keeping it simple with her car choice. She had gone and bought the latest model of Porsche. Keeping it humble with Morgan Llewellyn.   
''I can believe you bought this. You can't be more pretentious, seriously Morgan.''  
But Taylor didn't have any intention of spending her evening trying to give lessons of humility to Morgan as she wanted to go to Central Park. In two weeks they hadn't had the time to go there yet.   
Morgan took this as a chance to drive her new Porsche around the City.   
''Do you have any idea who my co-star is?'' Morgan asked for the millionth time in the last two weeks.   
''They are announcing him tomorrow evening. You'll find out first though, at the read through. The odds are saying that Timothee is getting the role as Tom Holland looks way too young and Sebastian Stan's agenda is more messed up than your head.''   
Morgan felt a mixture of relief, excitement and tiny bit of disappointment. She liked Timothee and wanted to work with him but Sebastian was her ultimate celebrity crush. Maybe it was for the best.  
They walked around for a long time until they ended up at the zoo. Unlike Morgan, Taylor liked to see the animals.   
''Poor things.'' Morgan had a pained expression on her face. ''I'd set them all free if it were in my power. They deserve to be in their natural habitat not exposed for our entertainment.''  
Taylor had forgot lesson number one: never go to a zoo with Morgan Llewellyn.   
''I feel bad because I like these ones'' they had reached the Serpent Section. ''They are so majestic, just look at them.''  
''You don't really want to set the snakes free...'' that wasn't Taylor's favourite section. Snakes always crept the hell out of her. She couldn't understand why Morgan liked them.  
''Maybe. They are not so bad, they are misunderstood'' there she was again, justifying the villains. ''They are quiet unless you step on them. Then, they'll send you to hell. Literally. Is there any snake merchandising around?''   
''No. But you can always go to the Taylor Swift merch site. Or to the Bvlgari store. You know better than I that their designs are heavily inspired by snakes.''  
Morgan's eyes lit up.   
''How could I have forgotten about that? Let's go. I need a lucky charm for tomorrow.''  
''Tell me you're not showing up with an snake necklace.''  
''Who knows. It's Bvlgari after all.'' she winked at an snake that wasn't even looking at her.   
''One of these days you'll star speaking Parseltongue.''  
''I wish'' Morgan said with the biggest smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I were her tbh.   
> She likes snakes and we have that in common. I think we found Slytherin's heir.   
> I still have to update my other work, check it out if you want.   
> Kudos/comments are always welcome.   
> Taylor Swift's Delicate reminds me of Seb every time I listen to it. Tell me I'm not the only one.


	5. Episode 5 - Don't Hurt Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see them meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead.

_''When you hurt me, you hurt yourself. Don't hurt yourself. When you diss me, you diss yourself. Don't hurt yourself.''_

 

Finally, the big day had come. She was finally meeting her cast-mates and she couldn't wait. The mystery will finally be over.  
''Are you ready?'' Taylor asked and Morgan nodded. ''Okay, be nice, don't be arrogant but also don't be intimidated by them. Just be normal. Remember that when you get back you'll have to chose an assistant.''  
Taylor had sort of improvised a 'casting' to be Morgan's new assistant and the call had got hundreds of applicants. Taylor had chosen only twenty to be interviewed by Morgan herself.   
''I'll be here around two. The read through starts at eleven. I doubt they kept us there for more than two hours. We're busy people with tight agendas.''  
''If you're late I'll entertain them, okay?''  
Morgan just nodded and left.   
Twenty minutes later she was arriving at the studio. After getting the indications from the security guard outside she knew exactly where to find Damien and the rest of the cast.   
When she got to the room she just saw one more person: a tall blond guy that Morgan recognised as Joe Alwyn, of Billy Lynn's fame and known by the locals as the inspiration for many songs in Taylor Swift's latest album, something that Morgan was never in a million years going to mention in front of him.   
But she was confused. As long as she knew Joe wasn't shortlisted to be her co-star. Or maybe he had got another role.   
''Hi!'' he greeted her with a big smile. ''You're Morgan Llewellyn, for two weeks I was looking forward meeting you.'' he shook her hand.   
''I had no idea I was meeting you but I'm glad I'm doing it. You were brilliant in Billy Lynn's.''  
''And you in Macbeth.'' Morgan looked at him with a questioning look. ''Yes, I saw the play two years ago. I had no idea you were Lady Macbeth until I saw it in your IMDB profile and then I remembered that I had seen you before.''  
''I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed being in there, that's for sure.'' she stopped talking and looked at him. ''Do you know the rest of the cast?''  
He shook his head.  
''I just knew that you were in it. By the way, I'm not your love interest, I'm your brother.''  
She found that awesome. Snogging Taylor bloody Swift's boyfriend in front of the camera for everyone to see wasn't something she was looking forward.   
''So, you're Simon Hathaway.'' she grabbed the iPad from her bag and skimmed some of the script. She had read it all, that was why she knew she had a fair share of kissing scenes with whoever that was her co-star.   
''Indeed. I auditioned for the lead role but apparently Timothee Chalamet was better.''  
Morgan's interest sparkled even more if that was possible.  
''So is it finally Timothee?''  
''That's what everyone's saying. But you never know. Expect the unexpected. At the end of the day even Ryan Gosling can show up.''  
''Bloody hell'' she squealed. ''Or Reynolds''  
''I met Ryan Reynolds once and I stared at him for half an hour...'' he laughed.  
They were giggling for a whole minute until the door opened again and both of them almost broke their necks because of turning so fast towards the door.   
Morgan almost had an stroke when she saw Michael Fassbender walking in. But she dissimulated her reaction under a face of simply curiosity.  
Joe mumbled 'Magneto'. Luckily Michael didn't hear that. He simply smiled at them both.  
''So, Joe Alwyn and Morgan Llewellyn, this is getting interesting. I knew that Damien was not going to disappoint me.''  
He shook their hands. Morgan was in cloud nine, she couldn't believe she was shaking hands with THE Michael Fassbender.   
''Nice to meet you'' Morgan and Joe said at the same time, laughing about it then.  
''So...'' he looked at Joe. ''Are you Morgan's mysterious co-star?''  
''No. I'm just her brother.''  
''So you aren't either'' said Morgan looking at Michael.  
''No. I'm your mentor. Phillip Monaghan, at your service.''  
Morgan was even more curious about her co-star. Who the hell was he? Joe told her to expect the unexpected. Well, maybe she was getting Tom Hiddleston or Chris Evans. Morgan stopped thinking before she hyperventilated.   
''So, we still have to find who is Elena Fitzgerald, the good girl that everyone is going to hate and Alexander, my co-star. Do you know who may that be?'' she asked Michael.  
''No idea. I heard that Spiderman was playing Alexander. He looks fifteen, I don't see him as your love interest. I was betting all my money for Stan but then I heard that he was filming in Greece.''  
That took Morgan by surprise. She hadn't heard about Sebastian in weeks, since that drama night. And then she had landed the lead role in a movie so she had started to see him in a different way: as a potential co-star not as a celebrity crush. But she had no idea that he had been filming in Greece, like the Greek God he was.  
''He finished with that'' said Joe out of nowhere. ''A couple of days ago, I saw it on his Instagram.''  
Now Morgan was more confused than ever. Could someone tell her once and for all who the hell was the guy she'll have to snog several times during the next two months?   
Suddenly the door opened again.   
''Am I late?'' a woman asked.   
Morgan looked at the door only to find Emily Freaking Blunt right there. It was hard for her not to fangirl.  
''No. You're one minute early'' said Morgan with a big smile. ''Hi, I'm Morgan Llewellyn.''  
''I'm Emily Blunt. I really wanted to meet you. Apparently everyone is talking about you these days.''  
Morgan did her best to look humble and not proud of herself.   
''I'm still not used to'' she shrugged her shoulders in a very convincing way.   
At exactly eleven o'clock Damien Chazelle turned up. Everyone was very attentive.   
''I think I have...'' he looked at the room. ''...almost everyone. Where the hell is my Alexander?''  
''Late.'' said Morgan rolling her eyes. ''But maybe for a couple of minutes.''  
Damien seemed to agree with her and relaxed. They remained in silence for the longest ten minutes of Morgan's life. No one dared to say a thing. Damien looked ready to snap.  
''I'm going to call this idiot'' he stood up and left.  
''Do you think something happened to him?'' asked a worried Emily. ''Whoever we're talking about.''  
All of them shrugged their shoulders. Joe was scrolling through Instagram to see if it was any sort of information about anything. And he found it.  
''Guys... we can discard Timothee. He just posted a picture of himself relaxing at Central Park with his dog. No one would be this calm if he's running late to a read through.''  
Everyone agreed with Joe.   
''I know Tom.'' said Emily. ''He may look silly but he's really serious and responsible. It's been twenty minutes already.''  
After a while Damien was back, looking tense.   
''He's not answering or reading his texts. I'm starting to worry.''  
''It's been just half an hour.'' said Joe. ''Maybe he's stuck in a traffic jam. You know, we're in New York. This kind of stuff happens.''  
''Or he's stuck inside an elevator'' Morgan was using all the logic she had. ''It's also possible.''  
''Or locked inside the bathroom at Starbucks'' Michael said.   
''Or maybe he's not back from Greece yet'' said Emily, clearly believing that Sebastian Stan was their cast mate.   
Apparently everyone but Morgan knew about Sebastian filming in Greece. Which was weird because she was the only person in that room who had been his avid fan.  
''Maybe he got lost into the Minotaur's Labyrinth'' Joe was clearly joking with that one, mentioning mythology and everything.  
''That's in Crete not in Athens'' Morgan thought out loud. ''Maybe he tried to climb Mount Olympus and Zeus stroke him down with a lightning.''  
Emily and Michael glanced at each other. There was no way that Morgan and Joe were being serious. After all, they were just kids. God forbid that Tom Holland had got the lead role because the immaturity was not going to be contained. And Sebastian Stan was no better. He may be 36 but he didn't act his age and was as silly as Joe and Morgan, if not more.   
When Damien got back in the room Morgan and Joe immediately stopped giggling.   
''Okay, he left me on read, can you believe it?'' he looked really pissed.   
''So, he ghosted you!'' yelled Morgan, very spontaneously.   
''Exactly!'' he looked at the four of them as if they were the only people with common sense left in this world.  
He left again, muttering some bitter thoughts. Morgan completely understood him. She may have been joking with Joe for the last ten minutes but she was starting to get really pissed. Who was this disrespectful piece of trash that apparently didn't care at all about his co-stars and their timetables? And ghosting the director was just stupid at its best. What the hell was wrong with him?  
''At least we know he's not dead.'' said Morgan. ''He had enough energy to leave Damien on read. A person who's lying dead at the side of a desert road can't do that.''  
Everyone agreed with her. But also all of them wanted to kill him and leave his body on an empty road.   
''It's been an hour'' said Emily, getting impatient. ''This is not proper either from Tom or Sebastian. I don't know Sebastian personally but both Margot Robbie and Alison Janney told me that he was just the most professional and nicest guy you could ever meet. Trustworthy to the core.''  
That was what Morgan knew. She had been a fan of his not only for his looks but because he seemed to be a genuinely nice person, always attentive with his fans, giving good advice and being a sunshine. He was a really special celebrity, one that cherished every single good thing that happened to him an never took anything for granted. It was unlike him to make his colleagues wait for more than an hour and ignore the director.   
''Maybe he's going through a rough time for some reason'' Michael guessed.   
''Or maybe it's not Sebastian'' said a thoughtful Morgan. ''We're probably getting his name into this and he probably has no idea.''  
It seemed a reasonable explanation and everyone seemed to agree with it.  
''Do someone has any kind of embarrassing anecdote to tell so we can pass the time?'' asked Michael after a pause of ten minutes.   
It was clear that the question was directed at Morgan and Joe, who were the younger ones, and the chances of them going through embarrassing stuff was high.   
''I auditioned for Spiderman'' blurted out Joe.   
''What?!'' Morgan was really surprised. She had heard of many people that had auditioned for that movie, even some famous and insufferable Youtubers. But she had never heard about Joe Alwyn.  
''I don't need to say that I didn't get the role. Anyway, Tom Holland's flawless in it. 'I don't wanna go Mr. Stark...' ugh, it got me in my feelings.''  
Morgan didn't say anything but she agreed with him. She had cried with that goddamned scene in Infinity War.  
''That was not embarrassing but it counts'' said Michael, who was apparently the judge. ''And you Morgan?''  
As if running a Sebastian Stan thirst account wasn't embarrassing enough, thought Morgan. And it was even worse to spend a whole night listening to Beyonce songs and planning revenge after learning that he had a girlfriend. No, that wasn't embarrassing. That was absolutely pathetic. And there was no way in hell that Joe Alwyn, Michael Fassbender and Emily Blunt were going to know about it.  
''Well... I auditioned for Game of Thrones.'' she follow on Joe's example and shared an story about a failed audition.   
''Really?'' three different voices asked.  
''Yeah. I auditioned for Arya and Sansa. I was sixteen when I auditioned and even though they liked my acting I got rejected because I didn't look like the characters. I was too tall to be Arya and they needed someone more naive looking to be Sansa. I was told that I was too 'husky'.  
''Husky?'' asked Emily, a bit lost.   
''Yeah, I was compared to a dog. But they were right The expression I had on my eyes was really violent. After that I spent more than a month walking around my house with a mask trying different expressions only with the eyes. I drove my mum crazy but I mastered the technique.''  
And it was true. Everyone in the media was mentioning Morgan Llewellyn's big, dark blue and expressive eyes.   
''Woah, it's true that if someone look at your eyes at a certain angle and with the right lights, they look kinda purplish.'' said Michael.  
They were five minutes examining Morgan's eyes from different perspectives. And the asshole of their co-star was still missing.   
When they were waiting for an hour and twenty minutes they were starting to freak out. Michael was the only one who was trying to control de situation.  
''We are actors. We know everything about techniques to relax.''  
And they genuinely tried. At least for five minutes.   
''To hell with this.'' said Joe, standing up. ''I can't relax. I'm going to Starbucks and drown with caffeine. Someone wants anything from there?''  
''No. But I'll go with you.'' Morgan really wanted some fresh air to cool down her head and not thinking about killing her co-star in cold blood.   
''This idiot ruined everything'' complained Joe when they were on the way to Starbucks. ''I had my day planned. I had promised my girlfriend to spend the day with her. She's never at home as she is in a World Tour. We had one free day to be together but... this unnamed idiot ruined it.''  
Morgan nodded after Joe's little rant.  
''And I had to choose a personal assistant and now I'll certainly be late. I swear, that if he appears, he's getting a piece of my mind.''  
Of that Morgan was sure. She was going to give a reality check to her co-star, no matter if he was Sebastian Stan, Tom Holland or anyone else.   
''I'm not confrontational...'' Joe admitted. ''...but I'll stand by you, nodding. Is that okay?''  
''Yeah, I can take that''.  
They didn't waste my time choosing beverages. Michael and Emily had asked them to bring just capuccinos. Joe left with a pink frapuccino. And Morgan with three cups.  
''Why do you need so much coffee?'' Joe asked her, a bit impressed and wondering if she was not going to blow up between the caffeine and the anger she had.   
''I'm drinking only this two'' she pointed at two simple lattes. ''This is for out co-star.''  
Joe grabbed the drink from Morgan's hands.  
''Pumpkin Spiced Latte with two pumps of caramel...Gosh, you want to kill him, this is disgusting.''  
''Well, some people drink this thing for real.''  
When they got back to the room Emily and Michael were still there, looking grim. Of course there was no sign of that idiot. An hour and a half late. He should be fired from the production.  
''Nothing?'' asked Joe, giving Emily and Michael the capuccinos.  
''Only Damien looking like crazy. And I don't blame him, poor thing. It's not his fault.'' said Emily.  
Michael was glancing at Morgan's extra drink.   
''Llewellyn, if you bought that disgusting thing for our co-star, let me tell you that you are brilliant.''   
Morgan didn't say anything and just smiled.  
And time went on and on. They had all finish their drinks (Morgan the two of cups) and the idiot was still missing. They were starting to wonder if he was going to show up at all.   
''I just, cannot take it anymore.'' Morgan stood up from the chair and started pacing the room. The caffeine was making its effect and she was ready to blow up. ''I cannot believe it. An hour and forty five minutes. I'm talking to Damien right now and he's telling me the name of that disgraceful piece of shit. And I swear that if I have to run through the whole of New York searching for him, I'll do it and then I'll bring him by the hair if I have to.''   
Morgan was in the middle of her rant when the door opened again.  
She had always thought that her first encounter with Sebastian Stan would be something straight out of a fairytale or a romance movie. But in real life things worked quite different than in her wild fantasies.   
When she saw Sebastian Stan walking through that door she just wanted to punch him in the face for making them wait for an hour and forty five minutes. They looked at each other's eyes for five seconds before Sebastian looked somewhere else. Looking at Morgan Llewellyn's dark blue eyes had the same effect as looking at a Basilisk. He just wanted to run as far from this woman as possible. In ten seconds she had scared the hell out of him.   
''Where the hell were you?'' she hissed.   
Sebastian looked at his cast mates. All of them had hostile expressions but not as angry as Morgan.  
Morgan was trying to calm down a bit. Maybe he had had a problem and couldn't make it on time. He was human, those things happened. But if that was the case he'd had told Damien about it instead of ignoring him. Damn, her fangirl feelings were getting the best of her and she was trying to justify Sebastian when he probably had no justification. She was wishing for everyone's sakes that he had some decent excuse.   
Sebastian knew it was his fault but Morgan Llewellyn's demanding tone wasn't making things easier. He wondered if she was that irritating on a daily basis or if it was just because she was pissed.   
''Sorry, sorry'' he lifted his hands on the air. ''I just couldn't make it on time. I'm so sorry.'' he looked at all his cast mates. By the way they were looking at him, they were demanding an explanation. ''I was on a date an I ran late'' he lied and immediately regretted it. But the damage was done.  
Emily's face was stony, Michael looked ready to snap, Joe had a really brooding expression but it was Morgan the one that looked absolutely livid.   
So, there was the explanation. And it made Morgan the angriest she had felt in weeks, maybe since that drama night and now she had the chance of set the record straight.   
''That was the excuse of the century'' she said with sarcasm, without a hint of intimidation. ''So, your date was more important than being respectful to four people, without counting Damien, who you ignored. But, of course, your date was more important and we had to just suck it and wait. Emily has kids, Joe has a girlfriend who's in town only for a day, Michael and I have pretty tight agendas.'' Sebastian wanted to say something but she didn't let him. ''We've been nice enough to get you coffee! It's still there but it's probably cold.'' she hissed the last words and then she calmly sat down again.   
Joe had been nodding the whole time, Emily was looking at Morgan with admiration and Michael seemed to be a bit entertained.  
''Pumpkin Spice Latte?'' even though Sebastian wanted to send Morgan Llewellyn to Pluto at that moment, he had to admire her wicked sense of humour. Everyone knew that only basic people liked that drink.   
''Are you allergic?'' she asked with no emotion in her voice.   
''No.'' he didn't know what to say. Morgan had left him completely numb. In their battle of power Morgan was not only winning but she was toying with him.  
''So you drink it'' she hissed. Sebastian could notice a venomous spark in her eyes.   
Michael couldn't keep it together anymore. So, Morgan had made sure that Sebastian was not going to die with the beverage and then had made him drink it.  
A million of thoughts were running through his head, all of them concerning his co-star. He had no absolute idea how he was going to do to work with her for the next three months. He had to act as her freaking love interest, pretending to be in love with her. He'll need his best acting abilities to make that believable and for what he could see, Morgan too. Someone give them an Oscar already.   
''Finally, you're here'' Damien looked at Sebastian with a hard expression, but he shook it off in a moment. ''At least you're alive. And I have my Alexander and my Meredith. You look perfect together, you'll set the screen on fire.''  
It was undeniable that Sebastian and Morgan were incredibly attractive people. But by their faces, 'Alexander' and 'Meredith' were whatever but couple goals.   
Sebastian could swear that he could feel the negative vibes towards him that she was producing. The other three had apparently stopped being hostile towards him because they were having so much fun with his and Morgan's silent show. This next months were going to be a war.   
It was the most awkward read-through any of them had ever had. Everyone was exhausted and irritable, especially Morgan and Sebastian. In Morgan's opinion, he had absolutely nothing to complain. This situation had been his fault.   
Damien insisted for more than an hour before giving up and letting them go.  
''Before we start shooting, there's a couple of scenes I want to rehearse. We're doing this tomorrow. And if you...'' he pointed at Sebastian. ''...do something like what you did today one more time, you're out and I'm bringing Ryan Gosling. Understood?''  
''Yes.''   
Morgan didn't say anything but Sebastian could see a contented look in her eyes.   
Before he could even notice, Morgan had said goodbye to everybody (except him, of course) and was running towards the exit. He wondered how could someone run that fast with heels that high.   
Emily and Joe said goodbye to him in a cold tone before leaving. Only Michael seemed to have enough pity for him.   
''Why did she react like this?'' Sebastian asked him. They both knew who he was talking about.   
Honestly, Michael had no idea. But he knew that Morgan liked drama and exaggerating stories.   
''She had an audition'' he blatantly lied. ''I think she missed it. That's why she was so upset, you can't blame her.''  
Sebastian felt a bit guilty. Only his wounded pride didn't let him feel as sad for her as he would normally feel.   
After saying goodbye to Michael he texted his friend Chace to meet. After the hellish day he was having he needed to talk to someone.

Morgan got back to her apartment half an hour later with a somber mood. Taylor didn't ask what had happened and why she was late because they had other things to worry about: there were twenty people there waiting to be interviewed by her and become her new personal assistant.   
She wanted to get over it really quickly so she tried to keep the interviews short because her patience was running really low. She blamed Sebastian Stan for this.   
After 19 applicants, none of them convinced her. She had dismissed them all with a nice smile and an 'We'll call you back if there's any news'.   
''You only have one more to go. If you don't like him, I'll call new applicants tomorrow.'' Taylor softly said, knowing that Morgan's mood wasn't the best.   
Taylor called the latest applicant, a young man, who looked really shy. He reminded her of Todrick Hall, that amazing Broadway performer Morgan loved.   
''Hi!'' she greeted him with a smile. She didn't know why but he had improved her mood a little. At least she had smiled for the first time in hours.  
''Hello, Miss Llewellyn, I'm Lucas.'' he said, nervously. He felt as if he was doing an audition for America's Got Talent. But Morgan seemed nicer than Simon Cowell.  
''So... Lucas...'' she followed the process she had had with the other 19 applicants. ''Tell me a little bit about yourself. Where are you from... How old are you... anything you want to tell me.''  
He was more nervous than ever. He had never had job interviews to be the personal assistant of a celebrity.   
''I'm Lucas I'm 21, from Harlem. I want to be a filmmaker, I got in the NYU and I work at McDonalds and Taco Bell so I can pay it. And... that's my story.''  
Interesting. So, he was someone with big dreams an ambitions, the kind of people Morgan valued.   
''So, you'll be a filmmaker. That's great.''  
''I wish I can dedicate myself totally to this, because I love it. But... I'll just need more hours in the day'' he shyly smiled.   
He knew that it by some miracle he got the job with Morgan he'd be as busy as before but much better paid and he'll have a better boss than those exploiters from the food chains.  
''I understand. Before landing this role I was more or less in your situation, without actually getting into a drama school yet''. It was weird for her to talk about this. All those experiences were like a past life for her. ''You really want this job, don't you?  
Morgan wasn't asking, she was making an statement.   
''I think it's a much better option than McDonalds or Taco Bell. To be honest, Miss Llewellyn, I have nothing to lose and a lot to win. I don't have experience at being an assistant but I learn fast and for sure, I'll give my all to this job.''   
Morgan didn't need much persuasion. She knew perfectly well that it was Lucas the one she wanted as her assistant as she had connected with him. More than an assistant she wanted someone she could be friends with.   
''Okay,'' when Morgan started speaking Lucas was sure that she was going to dismiss him and he'll never hear from her again. ''...what you'll have to do as soon as possible is send McDonalds and Taco Bell to hell. You're probably underpaid and miserable there and you deserve better. You start tomorrow at eight as we'll have to be at the studio at nine.''  
Lucas couldn't believe his own ears. He thought he was just confused or he had misunderstood Morgan's words.   
''I'm sorry, Miss Llewellyn, but I don't understand.''  
''Oh, sorry. I wanted to say this all day... Lucas Williams, you're hired.''  
He wanted to do a celebratory dance. Never in a million years he could have imagined getting this job. It was a dream. He was going to work with Morgan Llewellyn, the newcomer that everyone was talking about and for sure she was quickly becoming an A-List celebrity. If she wasn't already. He couldn't wait for getting home and telling his parents and siblings about this.   
''Thank you so much, Miss Llewellyn. This means a lot to me. I'm not going to disappoint you, I swear. I'll give my everything.''  
''First of all, call me Morgan. Apart from that, I won't be your boss. We'll work together, as a team. I have a feeling that it'd be great. You have to promise me that in the in the future you'd cast me in your films.''  
''That's be a honour'' Lucas still couldn't believe that this was happening to him.   
''Lucas, if you need help with any NYU project, just ask me. You know that I work with Damien Chazelle, Michael Fassbender, Joe Alwyn and Emily Blunt...'' she purposely eliminated Sebastian from the list. ''...and I'm sure that if you need advice of any kind, they'll be helpful.''  
Lucas was in shock. The fact that he was going to meet an Oscar winner director was about to make him cry.   
''I... Morgan, I'm really thankful for this opportunity.'' he had the brightest smile on his face. ''By the way, what are your favourite types of coffee?''  
''Cold Brew when it's hot...'' Lucas was typing all of this in his phone. ''...and Latte when it's cold. A simple one. Under no circumstances Pumpkin Spice.''

''So, Damien Chazelle called you out?'' was the first thing Chace asked Sebastian once had finished with the tale of his long day.   
He had avoided to mention Morgan Llewellyn. He refused to do that. He had had enough of that irritable woman only with the hour they had spent together and he didn't want to think in the three months with her company that lay ahead of him. And he knew that it was a matter of time before Chace mentioned her.   
''And it wasn't the worst part of the day.''   
They were both sitting in table near a window in a random Starbucks. It was a miracle that any of them had been recognized by eager fans yet. Although, it'd be a relief for Sebastian to meet one of his fans after his experience with Morgan.   
''Yeah, your cast mates probably wanted to exterminate you.'' by some reason Chace was finding this situation funny. ''Honestly, man, I don't know why you lied. If you'd told them that you were going through a mental breakdown, they would have understood and no one would have called you out, not even Damien. Talking about cast mates, did you finally meet Morgan Llewellyn?''  
And there was the question Sebastian didn't want to answer.   
''I did and she's... a nightmare. She shouted at me for quite a while and I'm pretty sure she hates me now.''  
This time Chace laughed in front of his face.  
''I can't imagine why'' he said with sarcasm. As much as he loved his friend, Chace was of the opinion that Sebastian had got into this mess by himself. ''But she probably doesn't hate you, she was just mad at you for being an irresponsible liar. And yesterday she wasn't a nightmare when you were drooling over her Instagram pictures and you said you couldn't wait to work with her. And you have a girlfriend, that's wild.''  
''That was before meeting her in person'' Sebastian cheeks were a bit red. ''She's drawn all of my energy.''  
Chase looked at him with a side smile. Yeah, maybe Sebastian's pride was a bit wounded but there was another reason why she had drawn his energy and probably Morgan was unaware of it.   
''Tell me one thing and be honest. Is she as pretty as in the pictures?''  
''Pictures don't do her justice. She's absolutely stunning, even when she was shouting at me. She's a real daydream but her personality is just... explosive.''  
''A nightmare dressed like a daydream'' Chace mumbled with dreamy tone.   
''Are you quoting Taylor Swift now? Please, Chase shut up.'' but it was Sebastian turn to talk. And once he started with the Morgan topic he was not going to stop. ''But, who is she? She showed up out of nowhere. Two weeks ago no one knew who she was and now she's everywhere. How did she do it?''  
''Have you checked her IMBD profile?'' Sebastian just shook his head. ''Let me do it...'' Chace just spent a couple of seconds typing something on his laptop. ''Here we have her. Name: Morgan Llewellyn. Birth Name: Not Specified... well, that's weird. She goes by her stage name but we can't know her real name.'' Sebastian was starting to imagine that Morgan was some alien sent from Saturn on the body of a beautiful woman. Or maybe everyone in Saturn were as beautiful as Morgan. ''Date of birth: 13 of December, 1992...Born in Caernarfon, Wales... blah, blah, blah... she's mostly an stage actress. Shakespearean. Worked with Ian McKellen, member of the Royal Shakespeare Society, started studying drama at age 12 at the Royal Cardiff College of Music and Drama, starred in many plays at the Globe Theatre since she was 16. That's pretty much her.''  
''I went to the Globe Theatre too.'' he mumbled.  
''Yeah, when you were at college'' Chace corrected him. ''Morgan was there at sixteen, when she was probably still in high school.''  
''I have more than forty acting credits.'' he defended himself, as if this was some sort of competition between him and Morgan.  
''Yeah, but Morgan is ten years younger than you and she has booked her first lead role in an important production. When she eventually reaches your age, she'll double your credits.''  
''Whose side are you on?'' Sebastian angrily asked. Apparently Chace was the latest one to jump on the Morgan Llewellyn Support Group.   
''I'm just stating facts. By the way, what were you doing at her age? The Covenant?''  
''We were doing The Covenant. Both of us. It wasn't just me who was into that mess.'' no matter how many years passed he was always going to be reminded of doing that movie. He wished that Morgan never learned about that.   
''Okay, you won this round. But it's fun to roast you.''  
He didn't say anything because he was too busy Googling Caernarfon in Wales. The place Morgan was born. Or created. Maybe she was a scientific experiment created to make his life miserable. Or she was brought out of a cauldron by some witches. She had, for sure, a witch name.   
''What a pretty place'' he was looking at the pictures of the town. A cute coastal village with a mediaeval castle. ''I can't believe that this fairytale town produced the spawn of the devil.''  
Chace knew why Sebastian was bothered by this situation and it wasn't Morgan's fault at all. He knew Sebastian too well not to notice that he fancied her. And Morgan had called him out and shouted at him. And he had a girlfriend. No wonder he had had a mental breakdown that very same morning. And that was before meeting her in person and realising she wasn't the nice and gentle woman he was expecting but a hard headed explosive nightmare. And he still had more than three months in her company. Poor Sebastian.   
''Don't look at me like that, Chase.'' Sebastian was a bit bothered of Chase's judging expression. ''You know that my relationship history is basically trash. And you don't have to worry, I don't fancy Morgan anymore. Happy?''  
Of course that Chase didn't believe him.  
''I thought that finally you had met a nice girl, who's not an actress, and you were pretty excited of getting to know her better. But now, apparently, you want to go back to your old habits but this time not with a B-list actress from a TV show but with Morgan Llewellyn, who's everywhere, has a brilliant career ahead of her, she'll be covering Vogue in the next months and she'll be the Taylor Swift of the acting industry. You're dead.''  
Sebastian thought that Chase was just overreacting. Yes, he had thought that Morgan was attractive but nothing else apart from that. Now, he didn't know if he even liked her.   
''I'm not dead.'' he confessed. ''I'm pretty much alive. Believe me when I tell you that I want nothing to do with Morgan apart from acting with her.''  
Chase knew this wasn't his business but he just hoped that he meant what he had just said.   
''Are her eyes really purple?'' he asked, a couple of minutes later when he was reading a Vogue article he had just found that talked about Morgan Llewellyn's 'impressive purple eyes.'  
''No. They're just really dark blue.'' he remembered the sensation of looking at those eyes. It was like looking at Medusa, who turned you to stone when you looked at her eyes. ''But it'd make sense if she had purple eyes. That'd confirm my theory that she's the reincarnation of Thanos.''  
Both of them laughed with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could have been worse, I suppose.   
> Kudos/comments ;)


	6. Episode 6 - Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm suing myself for writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing petty MC's can be fun.

_Cause, baby, now we've got bad blood, you know it used to be mad love, so, take a look what you've done, cause, baby, now we've got bad blood._

 

Sebastian was pacing around his apartment, still overwhelmed by the events of the day. He had just got a text from his girlfriend asking him if she could drop by and he had said yes. Maybe this way he could calm his mind a little. Damn Morgan Llewellyn and the effect she had on him. Probably she had that suffocating effect on everyone not just on him.   
The irony was that he had been in the company of that woman for a little more than an hour and apart from shouting at him she had not shown any other kind of emotional reaction towards him. Apart from mild anger.   
He heard soft knocks on the door and he immediately went to open.   
There was his girlfriend, Florence, with her usually kind face. He had met her through his friend Will, who thought she was a good change to Sebastian, who was used to date actresses.   
And Will had been right. Florence was very different from all of her past girlfriends and the polar opposite of Morgan Llewellyn. Florence was beautiful in her own way even though she didn't have Morgan's bombshell figure and that tall frame. Florence had sweet sky blue eyes while Morgan's could cut your soul in half with that electrifying purple-blue ones. To sum up, Florence was like a soft breeze while Morgan was a category 5 hurricane that caused havoc wherever she went.  
''How are you?'' she looked at him with concern in her eyes. ''You look really bad. Is it about that thing you had for that new movie you were cast in last week? Did it go wrong?''  
He threw himself on the large couch and Florence sat beside him.  
''It's my co-star. She's not exactly a pleasure to work with. I got a little late and she rose hell.'' he didn't say that he hadn't got a 'little' late but a lot late.   
Florence felt bad for him. Not getting along with a cast mate was probably the nightmare of every actor.   
''Is she a diva?''  
That surprised Sebastian. Of all the faults Morgan had, she definitely wasn't a diva. At least that wasn't his first impression of her.   
''No. She's just explosive and overreacts a lot. I don't like her.''   
Florence totally believe that. Unlike Chace, she didn't know him that well to notice when he was lying to himself.   
''Wait a second... isn't your co-star that purple-eyed woman? I swear I saw something on the Internet about her.''  
''Yeah, it's her. And Morgan doesn't have purple eyes. That's just a myth the media is spreading to hype her up.''   
''I read that she is the new the new face of Cartier and Chanel. Is that true?''  
Florence found incredible that a woman who had spent so little time as a well known celebrity was getting so many important deals.  
''Believe me, I didn't ask her. I was too busy being shouted at.''  
Florence felt a bit of pity for Sebastian. That Morgan woman sounded awful. But she couldn't judge her when she didn't know a thing about her. Maybe she was anxious or she had a tight agenda and couldn't waste the minutes Sebastian had made her waste. Maybe he had really ruined her day.   
''Sebastian, love, are you sure she didn't have any plans that you may have ruined by turning up late?''  
Sebastian remembered what Michael had told him after the read through.   
''Michael Fassbender said that thanks to me she had got late to an audition.'' Florence looked at him with alarm in her eyes. ''But I don't believe him. People like her don't have to go to auditions. She gets the roles offered. Do you think she knocked on Chanel's door and begged them to be the face of the brand? No, Chanel begged her to be.''  
Florence looked at him with all the seriousness in the world.   
''You don't know that. Remember she's in the beginning of her career. You were once in her place and you know how it feels.'' Florence had made Sebastian feel quite guilty. ''Why don't you call her and ask how did her audition go. And apologise to her.''  
Sebastian laughed.  
''Do you think Morgan gave me her number? Do you think I was brave enough to ask for it?''  
Florence rolled her eyes. She didn't know if Morgan was really intimidating or Sebastian was overreacting.   
''I'm sure someone else in the cast has her number.''  
Sebastian knew that showing a little bit of interest for his co-star's career was the right thing to do. But he didn't want to.  
''Okay'' he finally gave up. ''I'll call Michael.''

Morgan was laughing at something Joe Alwyn had said while drinking from her glass of champagne.   
She and Joe weren't the only ones there, of course. In that table of a trendy Tribeca restaurant were Emily, Michael and his wife, the wonderful Alicia Vikander.  
''I really wanted to meet Sebastian'' said Alicia, after Joe had finished with his story.   
''You'll do it soon, but today he's being punished by us.'' Michael was joking with that.  
As weird as it may seem, excluding Sebastian from a cast dinner hadn't been Morgan's idea at all (it hadn't even crossed her mind). It had been Michael's. But it was just for that night, until everyone forgot that incident of him getting an hour and forty five minutes late. They were not going to be mad at him forever, more or less on the contrary, they were all ready to forgive him. But on the next day.   
''What did he do?'' she asked.  
''Got late for almost two hours because he was in a date and ruined everyone's day, including Damien.'' Emily informed her.  
''Well, that was rude.'' admitted Alicia.   
''And Morgan was the only one who was brave enough to call him out'' added Joe. ''It was fantastic.''  
Morgan, who had lost track of the conversation with the Sebastian Stan topic, was examining her reflection on the champagne glass, making sure that her intentionally untidy updo was in its place. She snapped out of it when Joe said her name.  
''Did you do that?'' asked Alicia with her eyes wide open.  
''Yeah, but I kind of regret it now'' those were her fangirl feelings coming back to her. ''I think I overreacted''  
''No way'' Alicia defended her. ''What he did was wrong and he deserved to be called out.''  
''And he was on a date. He knew he had to be professional with his cast mates and director but he blew it.'' said Michael, who apparently was still mad.  
''I have the feeling that he lied to us.'' Morgan had thought about and reached that conclusion.   
''Who knows...'' Michael was talking when his phone rant. ''Look, this is quite a coincidence... hello Sebastian...'''  
Everyone was in silence. The least thing they wanted was Sebastian to know that all of them were out in a cast dinner without him. That was cruel and Morgan felt really bad about it.  
Suddenly Michael covered the speaker of his phone.  
''Long story short...'' he whispered to Morgan. ''...I told him you were late to an audition and that's why you were so mad at him. He's asking... if I knew what happened to that and if he really ruined your life.''  
Morgan was surprised. Who knew he had that on him.  
''You lying....'' Alicia reprimanded him.  
''Tell him...'' her ego was telling her to take advantage of the situation and make him feel bad for a while, even though she knew he'd find out the truth sooner than later. It had been his fault after that. ''...it was too late''   
No one noticed the little smile on her face. She knew she was going to feel guilty about it later but at that moment she didn't care.   
Everyone felt silent again, listening to Michael give Sebastian some explanation about Morgan missing her audition.   
''That was absolutely evil'' Alicia looked at his husband with disappointment.   
Morgan was already feeling guilty. Her usual self would just laugh at it but at that moment she was confused. She was starting to feel drained after all the strong emotions of the day.  
Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't had a lot of time to process. She had met the man she had been 'in love' with for years, who was now her co-star. And she had shouted at him like a crazy woman. And she had went from being a nobody stuck in Caernarfon to dine with Michael Fassbender, Alicia Vikander, Emily Blunt and Joe Alwyn in a span of two weeks. It was no surprise that her mental system was collapsing. And that was just the beginning. She still had to share many romantic scenes with Sebastian and thanks to all the gods that Damien hadn't thought of including a sex scene in there.   
''Morgan? Are you okay?'' Alicia asked her with concern in her eyes.   
''Yes. I was thinking that we should forgive him.''  
''Who?'' Joe asked.   
''Sebastian. Yes, he got late but... he didn't killed anyone for that. And... we win nothing if there's bad blood among us. If we want everything to work out fine, we should be a team. And, for all I know he's a good guy that maybe he's going through a rough week.'' Morgan wanted to believe in that. In five years Sebastian seemed like the best guy ever, super sweet, dedicated and pure gold. It could be that his real life version was the opposite of what she believed him to be. Maybe his new girlfriend was a bad influence on him. Oh goodness, why she hadn't though of that yet. After all, she didn't know who the chick was. She could be a hot mess. Suddenly Morgan felt a rush of anger she hadn't felt in a long time. Thankfully Sebastian was going to spend more time with her on the next three months than with his girlfriend and Morgan swore that she was getting him back to normal, even if that was the last thing she did. ''What if that new girlfriend of his changed him?''  
Morgan words were received with a wave of approval.  
''Yeah, that's totally possible'' Emily said. ''I know people that were complete sweethearts and became assholes after getting a new partner.''  
''It happen to the best of people.'' Alicia nodded.  
''Well, he's spending three months with us and after this he'd be the one he was before.'' Michael said and Morgan wanted to get up and hug him.   
''I all for it'' Morgan hadn't been more sure of anything in her life. Well, maybe she had but that was not the point. ''Let's do this for him''  
Joe laughed out loud.   
''Oh my God! RIP to that unknown woman. She has a storm coming by the name of Morgan Llewellyn.'' everyone seemed to agree with him. ''And all of us, that have some common sense. This is teamwork after all, isn't it.''  
Everyone nodded.   
''And I wouldn't be surprised if he falls madly in love with Morgan in the process.'' said Alicia with a playful smile on her face. ''We can all see that you two make hell of a couple. You'd kick the Beckhams completely out of the picture.''  
Morgan let a humble smile to be drawn on her face. She would have danced throughout Manhattan like a madwoman after Alicia's words. But she controlled herself to perfection and no one remotely suspected her real feelings.  
''No, no, I don't want him as a husband.'' she also had a humble look in her eyes. ''As a colleague, I think he's really talented but those attitudes just gets him a bad rep. And he doesn't deserve that, let alone if it's someone else's bad influence on him.''  
''That's why we should help him. I hate to see good talent wasted.''  
Morgan kept herself from smiling.  
''Let's take a picture!'' said Michael holing his phone.   
Morgan straightened the front of her silky black ankle-length Chanel dress and placed herself in the middle of Emily and Alicia, smiling.

Sebastian had a spent a really boring night watching some unremarkable movie with Florence. It was better this way because he wasn't in the mood of talking.   
Suddenly his phone beeped. He knew exactly what it was because he may or may not have turned on the notifications of Morgan's Instagram post. He hurriedly opened it.   
There she was smiling, like she was having the time of her life, with the rest of his cast-mates. She didn't look like someone who had missed an important audition. Be damned Michael Fassbender's lying ass.   
He took a better look at Morgan, who was in the middle of Emily and Alicia Vikander (who wasn't even en their movie, to begin with). There seemed to be nothing but love and good vibes among them.   
He didn't know if he felt sad at being left out or angry about it. To hell, he was not going to apologize to Morgan, let her ego suffer a little bit more.   
''Are you okay?'' Florence asked. The movie had ended and he hadn't even noticed. He was with his wide eyes fixed on the phone.   
''Yes.'' he lied. He tucked his phone in his pocket and then turned the TV off.   
''I think, I should go.'' a part of her wanted him to ask her to stay and spend the night with him. But that moment never came.  
''Yeah, I think you should'' he said instead. ''I mean, don't take it wrong, my head is about to explode and knowing that tomorrow I have to see her again doesn't make things easier.''  
Florence knew who 'her' was and she felt a soft pang of jealousy. Yes, she had been all for Sebastian apologising to Morgan but, what then? What if she forgave him and they became perfect friends? They'll have to act as lovers for three months and they wouldn't be the first actors to confuse the on screen feelings. Her relationship with Sebastian was still on its early stages and it wouldn't be too hard for someone like Morgan Llewellyn to shatter it to pieces with one glance of her impressive blue eyes.   
And she wasn't sure about Sebastian feelings for her. Yes, he liked her but that was probably everything. But if it was about love she was sure that Sebastian wasn't there yet. He wasn't in love with her and he won't be for a long time, let alone with someone like Morgan in the middle.   
Or maybe she was starting to get paranoid. But no matter what, Morgan had become a shadow lingering on her mind. And she hadn't even met her yet.

The next day Morgan and her assistant Lucas were in her Porsche happily singing while he recorded it and posted it to Morgan's Instagram stories.   
''I HAD TO HAVE HIGH, HIGH HOPES FOR A LIVING, SHOOTING FOR THE STARS WHEN I COULDN'T MAKE A KILLING, DIDN'T HAVE A DIME BUT I ALWAYS HAD A VISION, ALWAYS HAD HIGH, HIGH HOPES''  
Of course that Morgan had updated Lucas with everything that had been side in last night's dinner with the cast. She had to get that out of her chest and she knew that Taylor was not going to approve. Lucas, not only agreed with Morgan but also couldn't wait for the show to start. He was sure that Morgan and Sebastian were going to make their own movie outside from the movie their were supposed to do.   
''Let's sing this part'' Lucas was turning on the camera.   
''MAMA SAID DON'T GIVE UP, IT'S A LITTLE COMPLICATED, ALL TIED UP NO MORE LOVE AND I'D HATE TO SEE YOU WAITING, THEY SAY IT'S ALL BEEN DONE BUT THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THE BEST ON ME, SO I GOT ONE MORE RUN AND IT'S GONNA BE A SIGHT TO SEE''  
Lucas posted the videos knowing that all her followers were going to enjoy seeing her singing Panic! At The Disco out loud.   
''So, what do you have to do today?'' asked Lucas, with his iPad on his hands ready to take notes and plan the day.   
''Rehearse some scenes with Sebastian that we'll film tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it, believe me''.  
''Weren't you going to forgive him?''   
''Yeah but it depends on whether he came back to his normal sweet self and not yesterday's idiot.''  
Lucas didn't need much information to know why was that Morgan so on edge when it came to Sebastian Stan.   
''Admit it, girl. You have a crush on him.''  
Morgan eyes were wide open.  
''Lucas!'' she tried to look outraged but it didn't work on Lucas. ''Well, maybe. I mean, not anymore but I used to be in love with him for five years. He was my celebrity crush.''  
''Oh my Gosh, Morgan! Did you have a Tumblr dedicated to him?''  
''Yes but...'' Morgan's cheeks were a little pink. ''...if you tell a living soul about this I'm turning you into jelly. It's really embarrassing.''  
''It is.'' Lucas admitted. ''Did you read dirty fiction about him?''   
''You're making me want to die.'' Morgan was really embarrassed of that. If was all fun and games when she was in Caernarfon, in the middle of nowhere and he was somewhere being his famous shiny self. Now, not only they had met but also, they weren't in the best terms. She just wanted to forget of those times she had wasted by reading dirty fanfiction about him.   
''You can make those a reality, you know'' he was with his eyebrows raised and a mocking expression.  
''Lucas Williams!'' Amanda shouted. ''That is just... outrageous''.  
Lucas just laughed making sure of not shocking Morgan again if they didn't want to end up crashing the Porsche to a fence.   
When they got to the studio Morgan was still red because of what Lucas had said. But all this was over, wasn't it? Maybe she would have liked to have the sweet version of Sebastian Stan, the one she believed she knew, but as real life love interest, no thanks. Taylor had been right when she had said that earning the reputation of a homewrecker so early in her career was a potential disaster. Even if Sebastian and her girlfriend had been together for little more than a month, it was not Morgan's place to break this. It could totally ruin her career and not even Sebastian Stan was worthy of that. But then... if they broke up with zero involvement from Morgan... well that was another story. She just wanted to rid him of her bad influence, not steal him for herself.  
And it was a real unlucky coincidence that the first person she saw when she was parking her car was none other that Sebastian Stan himself. She mentally cursed. But she knew that sooner or later she was going to see him so let's get over this as soon as possible, apologise for screaming at him and make things right once and for all.   
Lucas started giggling.  
''Control your emotions, Williams. This is not a circus... yet.''  
''Taylor told me to tell you...'' begged Lucas. ''...that please don't make things worse.''  
''I won't'' she was pretty confident about this.   
Sebastian seemed to be taking his time locking his car and Morgan just wanted to hurry up and get inside before he did. Yes, she was chickening out and she had no problem admitting it. It was better to avoid trouble and maybe it'll just fade.   
But when he saw Morgan almost running to get to the door Sebastian hurried up to catch her. Morgan was opening the door when he was just behind her. Lucas scurried away where he wasn't seen but he could hear everything.   
''Llewellyn''  
''Stan''  
By the way they spoke each other's names it was clear that none of them wanted to take the first step towards peace.   
Sebastian was still hurt about the cast dinner he hadn't been invited and the invented failed audition. Morgan's mood had turned when she saw his sour face.   
''I heard about your audition. Luckily you didn't took it to hard, I saw you were pretty happy last night. But don't you worry, you'll get more chances. After all, everyone probably want to offer roles to the latest overnight success.''  
Wait a second, what had he just called her? Overnight success? What was wrong with this guy? Apparently he was still mad for some reason but if he wanted war, he'd get war.   
Inside the studio, the rest of the cast and Lucas were listening to every single word, with stunned faces, waiting for Morgan to clap back. An that she did.  
''Yeah, it's awesome to get my first lead role in a movie directed by an Oscar winner at just 25. It's a pity we can't say the same about everyone. What were you doing at that age? The Covenant?''  
Back inside, the rest of them were looking at each other with astounded expressions.   
''She killed him with that'' mumbled Lucas.   
''Straight to the wound'' said Joe. ''Can't say he didn't deserve it. He called her 'overnight success'''.   
''I thought we were rooting for peace?'' asked Emily.   
No one answered. It was obvious that between Morgan and Sebastian was not going to be peace any time soon.  
Sebastian was cursing inwardly. Damn Morgan, she was a tough contender. And she also knew about The Covenant, for god's sake. It was hard to recover from that burn.   
''Yeah, you start with whatever you can get, as maybe you know or maybe not, who knows. What I know is that soon after The Covenant I was working for Marvel.'' for sure that Morgan couldn't compete with that. She may have got the lead role in a film but at least she was not getting the chance to play a superhero any time soon, and for god's sake, let's keep it that way. ''Probably you've heard about Marvel before even if you're not a part of it.''  
Morgan knew where he was going and she had the comeback ready.   
''Rubbing Marvel on her face'' mumbled Joe, who looked like he was watching a football match instead of his cast mates fighting. ''Weak. Morgan is going to get him again, just wait and see.''  
''C'mon,'' Morgan rolled her eyes. ''Even I in the monologue of Macbeth had more lines than you in The Winter Soldier movie. But...'' she batted her eyelashes in an exaggerated way. ''...everyone to their talents I suppose.''  
With utmost elegance she turned around got away from him.  
''I told you, I told you!'' Joe's face was a mixture of intimidation and admiration. ''She destroyed him.''  
''Where you listening?'' Morgan had opened the door and found all of them behind. ''This is so embarrassing, I'm so sorry. But I wanted peace, I swear. But apparently that's not what he wants. He hates me and I'm not going to stand there peacefully, I'm going to fight back''  
She stopped talking when Sebastian got inside, looking grim as hell.   
No one really knew how the rest of the day went on without incidents. Let alone how Morgan and Sebastian managed to rehearse a whole scene to such extent of perfection that almost left Damien in tears.   
Maybe they were both proud and stubborn but they weren't unprofessional. They knew what was expected of them and that was what they delivered.   
''I love them'' commented Christine, the casting director, to Damien. ''You knew what you were doing when you cast Sebastian instead of Tom or Timothee. He matches Morgan so well, they are fire.''  
''Yeah. It's a pity that they don't get along very well off screen'' well, that was an understatement. ''I thought they were similar but it seems they clash in everything.''  
Christine looked at him with a 'Seriously?' expression.  
''They are not just similar. They are the same person. Humble origins, dedicated, beautiful, hard working, professional, proud as hell, stubborn, passionate, sarcastic, classy, nice to everyone except to each other and there's probably more to discover.''  
''They make such a beautiful couple, with all that beauty.'' Damien looked at Morgan and Sebastian, who were rehearsing. ''Not only an on screen couple but off screen too. Imagine that.''  
''You just have to wait.'' Christine was pretty confident. ''One day they are going to put their pride down and realize what a team they make. They'd be unstoppable.''  
''I can't wait for that to happen'' confessed Damien, still looking at Morgan and Sebastian. They looked like lovers. ''Do you want to see the magic, Christine? Wait until I tell them to stop and see what happens''  
Christine motioned to go ahead.  
''You two can stop! You were awesome!''  
The reaction was almost funny. They immediately jumped back into reality and stood as far apart as they could, not before shooting a glance of dislike to each other.   
''Okay, tomorrow is the last day you'll have to rehearse one of the most intense scenes'' both of them looked alarmed. ''Don't worry! I won't make you kiss, yet. I know you two are not on the best terms, which about that, I highly recommend you get over it for your own sakes.''  
Morgan mumbled a not so subtle 'thank god' that Sebastian didn't miss.   
Finally, Damien let them go, which they did without even glancing at each other.

''He's a... TROLL!'' yelled Morgan, once she was back at her apartment. Taylor was sitting on the couch, eating marshmellows, watching Morgan pace up and down and yelling. ''Overnight success? If someone here is an overnight success that's HIM. He's only relevant because some teenagers on the Internet lust over him.''  
Morgan had forgotten to mention that she had been one of those people that had helped to boost Sebastian Stan's career on the Internet. And had also lusted over him.   
''Morgan, c'mon. You called him untalented and we both know that he's not. And he knows you're not an overnight success.''  
''He's a idiot'' Morgan was a hundred times convinces that what she was saying was true.   
''You didn't think he was an idiot last month when you were captioning pictures of him with the words 'Please choke me daddy'''.  
Morgan looked mortified to the extreme.   
''I just want to throw myself out of the goddamned window.'' instead she threw herself on the couch, face down.  
She knew that what Taylor had just said was true and there was no excuses.  
''Don't do it'' Taylor recommended her. ''We're just on the third floor. You won't die, you probably just break a leg.''  
Morgan just groaned something that Taylor couldn't understand   
''You know what's the worst part?'' she suddenly asked. ''That we were awesome together.'' that wasn't what Taylor imagined that Morgan was going to say. ''I've never felt this good working with someone before. He's really good. And he managed to bring the best of me... and the worst at the same time.''  
Taylor didn't know what to say so she decided to change the topic. She stood up from the couch and grabbed a box that it was sent to Morgan that evening.   
''They sent you this from Chanel and I've never been so jealous of something in my life before.'' Morgan took from the heavily decorated box five lipsticks, all of them decorated with an elegant M in gold. ''These are a exclusive shade of red made specially for you. No one else in the world has it. They called it the Morgan, so imagine.''  
Morgan had loved them so much that it made her forget the mess with Sebastian.   
''Don't tell me the fragance is exclusive.'' she pulled a luxurious bottle with the same elegant M. ''Because if it is, they read my mind. I love it.''  
''Yeah, it is made just for you'' Taylor was already resigned to the idea that all these brands were feeding Morgan's ego.   
''I love my life.''

''She's a snake.'' Sebastian was pacing up and down his apartment. It was his friend Will the chosen one to listen to his whining. ''She's the living embodiment of a cobra. I don't know what I'm going to do to survive for three months around that venomous woman.''  
Will wanted to say that she couldn't be that bad but he didn't know Morgan Llewellyn and she could perfectly be as bad as Sebastian said she was.   
''I've heard a lot about her but never even saw a picture of her.''  
Sebastian wanted to tell Will how lucky he was. Life without Morgan was a peaceful life. In two days she had irrupted into his life and messed it up.   
''She's on Instagram. Just look her up. In three weeks she has more followers than me.''  
Will typed something on his phone and immediately his expression changed to one of amazement.   
''Is that her?'' for a second he believed that he was on someone else's Instagram page. But Sebastian nodded. ''Oh my god. She looks more like a Victoria's Secret Angel than an actress. She has legs for days.''  
Sebastian didn't like at all that Will had found Morgan pretty.   
''She's more beautiful in person, even when she was calling me untalented. She's as tall as me without heels.'' he realised that he was complimented Morgan instead of bashing her. But facts were facts. ''It's weird because I've never had a co-star that's so insufferable. Not Chris, not Margot, not Nicole, not Denise, well, no one before. Morgan is at the bottom of the list. Ironically, she's probably the most talented of them all.''  
''What?'' the least thing that Will could imagine was that Sebastian was going to call Morgan talented. And let alone, more talented than Nicole freaking Kidman.   
But Sebastian was nodding.   
''I don't know where she was all this time and why she hadn't had a big role before because she's really good. Future Oscar winner kind of good. Personality wise, she's my least favourite co-star I've ever had and she earned that title in two days which is a record. But talent wise... she's the best person I've ever worked with, without any doubt. She blew me away. And that was with just the rehearsal of an scene.''  
''This is insane.'' mumbled Will.   
''Maybe.'' Sebastian was sure that Morgan will drive him insane. He heard his phone beep. It was a notification from Morgan's Instagram. ''Why does she get free stuff from Chanel and I still have to pay for everything?''

On the last day of rehearsing things between Morgan and Sebastian got even worse, if that was possible. They weren't on speaking terms and they carried on for the whole day without saying a word that wasn't on the script.   
But suddenly they snapped for something stupid and five seconds later they were shouting at each other with Damien and the rest of the cast as the audience.  
The only one who looked surprised by the situation was Joe. The rest were sort of enjoying the show.  
''EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAS TO BE THE WAY YOU WANT IT. WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE BLOODY SEBASTIAN STAN, WHO WAS IN BLOODY MARVEL? NO ONE CARES!'' she shouted at him.   
''SNAP OUT OF IT PRINCESS! IF SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO GET EVERYTHING THEIR WAY, THAT'S YOU, LLEWELLYN!''  
The weird thing was that no one really knew why they were fighting this time.   
''IT'S NOT THE WAY I WANT IT, GET IT INTO YOUR HARD HEAD, STAN! IT'S THE WAY THE SCRIPT IS WRITTEN! BUT I GUESS YOU KNOW BETTER THAN DAMIEN NOW!''   
''Aren't we going to stop them?'' asked a nervous Joe.  
''Let them vent out'' Damien was resigned to it. ''This was going to happen sooner or later, we all saw it coming.''  
''MAYBE NO BETTER THAN DAMIEN BUT I KNOW BETTER THAN YOU! I HAVE FORTY ACTING CREDITS LLEWELLYN!''  
Morgan laughed.  
''AND IN HALF OF THEM YOU WERE LITTLE MORE THAN AN EXTRA, YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TO BRAG! DON'T THROW YOUR 'CREDITS' AT MY FACE BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!''  
''YOU DON'T HAVE EXPERIENCE IN THIS BUSSINESS!''  
''BUT I GOT THE LEAD ROLE, DOLL! AND I WAS CAST FIRST SO IF SOMEONE'S OPINION COUNTS HERE, THAT IS MINE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN LEAVE AND WE'D GET YOUR REPLACEMENT IN FIVE MINUTES!'' then she turned around dramatically. ''Someone can please get me Timothee Chalamet!''  
Then she left the set being an absolute fury.  
''GUESS WHAT, PRINCESS!'' he shouted before Morgan left. ''I'M NOT LEAVING. I'M STAYING. SO YOU BETTER DEAL WITH IT!''  
''TROLL!'' she shouted from the outside.  
''SNAKE!'' he shouted back.   
A bit embarrassed, he glanced at his director and cast mates. All of them looked only sightly amused, except Joe.   
''Sorry for that. But life would be much better with Saorise Ronan as the lead. ''  
''Saorise is extremely talented but my lead is Morgan.'' Sebastian knew beforehand that Damien was always going to defend Morgan. ''Just go and relax for a bit. We start filming tomorrow so you'd better get your head clear.''  
Sebastian left thinking that Damien was asking for a miracle. There was no way to keep his head clear. He was so on edge that at this moment he'd have preferred to film The Covenant all over again. Yes, that movie sucked and The American Dream will probably get several Oscars but in The Covenant he had Toby and Chase while here he was stuck with Morgan Llewellyn.   
Back in the set, Joe was still quite shocked.  
''Kid, someday is going to be you the one screaming to someone else. It happens to everybody at some point.'' Michael told him.  
''Did it happen to you?'' Joe couldn't imagine Michael screaming to anyone.   
''Yes. In the set of The Light Between Oceans there was a woman who shouted at me the same way Morgan shouted Sebastian. She's now my wife. So, it may be a happy ending to the pitiful beginning of Morgan's and Sebastian's story.''  
''So'' apparently Damien was changing the topic very quickly. ''Who wants to see the Nicks against the Nets tomorrow at Madison Square Garden? Because I got tickets to the cast. It may be a nice treat after the first day of filming.''  
Everyone agreed. Going to Madison Square Garden was always a nice experience.  
''And what about Morgan and Sebastian?'' asked Emily.  
Everyone knew why she was asking that. No one very excited with the idea of both of them shooting each other killer glances through the whole match. For sure, they'll kill the mood.  
''Don't worry about them. They'll be okay, sooner or later, you'll see. Maybe they'll never be friends but they'll have to learn to be civil around each other. Okay, you're done for today, see you tomorrow.''  
The three of them left, talking about Sebastian and Morgan.  
''Yes, the fight was fun for a day but it has to stop'' Damien was thinking out loud. ''I'm sorry for this. I truly am. Pete...'' he called his assistant. ''Call their agents.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..................... Now you're in trouble.


	7. Episode 7 - Shake If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row, wow.   
> This was so fun to write, tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who references are a constant in my works.

_''Cause the players gonna play, the haters gonna hate, baby, I'm just gonna shake it off. Heartbreakers gonna break, fakers gonna fake, baby, I'm just gonna shake it off.''_

 

It was the fist day of filming and everything had gone pretty smoothly considering what had happened the previous day. Yes, Sebastian and Morgan weren't on speaking terms but at least no one had shouted at anyone. Maybe it was thanks to Damien that had decided to start shooting the first scene between Morgan and Joe. She had to share with Sebastian only half an hour at the end of the evening.  
''You were awesome. All of you'' Damien told them. ''You look just like how I imagined you in my dreams. You can leave.''  
Everyone was in a happy mood, Joe and Michael were talking about some basketball match and Emily and Sebastian talking about an scene that they had shared. Morgan just hurried away to her trailer to change her clothes. She had a lot of the evening ahead and she wanted to treat herself with a Broadway show.   
She took off her character's signature 80's leather jacket for her normal clothes. She kept the make up because it was similar to what she wore everyday. The make up department had loved the exclusive shade of red lipstick that Chanel had made for her and decided to use it for Meredith Hathaway. Morgan had loved the idea.  
She was slowly making her exit and she had even reached the parking lot when she noticed Sebastian walking behind her, not in a very long distance. She wanted to run in order to avoid him but her phone rang in the exact time. Thanks to Taylor that was calling she had the perfect excuse not to give crap about him. He seemed to be avoiding her as he was also looking at his phone.   
''What happened?'' she answered a bit harshly.  
''Stop sounding so angry, Morgan. Don't be insufferable.'' damn Taylor that seemed to be in a mocking mood. ''Business calls. I need you to meet me at the Starbucks that's near the apartment.''  
''Taylor, if you want coffee, get it and then we talk in the apartment.''  
''Just do it. It's important. See you in twenty minutes'' then she hung up.   
Morgan was quite confused but she did exactly what Taylor said and without glancing at Sebastian she left the place.

It was an enormous surprise when she got off her Porsche in the front of the Starbucks and the first thing she saw was Sebastian getting off his Jaguar. In his defence he was as surprised as she was.  
''Are you following me?'' she asked with sarcasm, forgetting that they weren't on speaking terms.   
''Yeah, because I have absolutely nothing better to do with my time'' he answered back. Even Morgan admired his sarcasm.   
She didn't say anything and just went into the shop looking for Taylor and mentally cursing her for not talking at the apartment, like any normal person would do. She had no intentions to learn about Sebastian business there.   
She finally spotted Taylor, sitting on a remote table with a woman she hadn't seen before. She was heading there when she noticed Sebastian following her.  
''Really mate, this is getting creepy. Go and get another table, this place is enormous.''  
''Sorry Llewellyn but I can't. I'm meeting my agent and she's sitting right next to yours if I'm not mistaken.'' Sebastian enjoyed the way that Morgan's face chanced. ''I dare to say, princess, that we're in trouble.''  
Damn, he was right. And she hated to admit it.   
''What is this Taylor?'' she asked, still with a harsh voice.   
''Emily, what is the meaning of this madness?'' Sebastian asked his agent.   
It seemed that for once, Morgan and Sebastian agreed on something: this whole reunion stuff was useless.  
''Hello to you too, Sebastian.''  
Sebastian didn't say anything. He was giving a fair share of angry glances to everyone there. Morgan was doing exactly the same with a very similar expression.  
The likeness between the two of them was noticeable. Their personalities were pretty much alike, even though they were never going to see it.   
''Look, Emily, Morgan and I fought yesterday, but is okay now, isn't it Morgan?''  
It wasn't. But the easiest way out of that situation was to agree with Sebastian, shake his hand, get the hell out of there and go straight to Broadway.   
''Yes, he's right. Who told you of this, Taylor?''  
Morgan was making a mental list of people who could have told their managers about the fight. She immediately discarded Lucas, that young man was loyal to her from head to toe.   
''Damien''  
''Damn it'' Morgan and Sebastian said at the same time. They couldn't do anything against Damien.   
''He just wants peace in the set'' said Emily.   
''And he doesn't want the media to learn about your fight'' said Taylor. ''In the eyes of the world you two are perfect friends. Understood?''   
Both of them nodded. Apparently there was an easy way out of the situation. Damien just wanted to put some sense into their heads.   
''Okay. What do you want us to do?'' Sebastian asked. ''Like each other picture's on Instagram? Comment nice things? Praise each other? There's so much love between us... yay!''   
''Do you think is going to be that easy?'' Emily almost laugh at him.  
''If you make us date, I swear I'm out'' said an angry Morgan. Sebastian was furiously nodding.   
''No one here is going to date anyone'' Taylor was quickly to calm Morgan down. ''We just want you two to be friends. Or make people believe that you are. And it starts today.''  
Both of them groaned. They just wanted peace and quiet and be as far away from each other as possible.   
''What are you making us do?'' asked Sebastian, sensing defeat.  
''You two are going to the basketball match at the Madison Square Garden with the rest of the cast'' said Emily.  
Well, it wasn't that bad after all. It ruined her Broadway night but at least it was a bearable option.  
''Together'' added Taylor.  
''What?'' Morgan and Sebastian asked at the same time.   
''It's just a show of fraternal love. You just have to put a nice show to the media. Improvise. You two are actors.''  
Sebastian and Morgan weren't at all happy with the agreement.   
''I have a girlfriend'' said Sebastian, as if it was some valuable excuse. Morgan just wanted to punch him in the face.   
''Do you understand the meaning of fraternal?'' Emily teased him. ''Look, Sebastian, not Damien or the studio care that you have a girlfriend. They care about you and Morgan getting on well off screen. You two are going to Madison Square together and stop complaining please.''  
For the second time that evening, Morgan and Sebastian were agreeing on something else: they were not going to give up without a fight.   
''But I had a date'' Sebastian complained.   
''You cancel it!'' Emily was losing her chill. ''I don't care! No one cares! You're going.''  
Morgan let Sebastian fight her battle. Maybe he could convince his agent and free himself from a night alongside Morgan. And she'd be free from him. Maybe her Broadway night wasn't ruined yet.   
''And at least can I go with Florence?'' he asked.  
So Florence was her name. Interesting... Taylor was checking on Morgan's facial expression but it never changed. It remained stony and a little indifferent.   
''For the love of God, no. You can't. In which language do I have to tell you? Let me put it simply: no one cares about your girlfriend. The only thing you'd get out of this is to anger your fanbase. You'd get nasty comments on social media and I don't need that nor does the studio. On the other hand, people know Morgan and they like her.'' Sebastian knew that Emily was right. Morgan was the new darling of the media and the Internet loved her. She was the beautiful lovely damsel that came from a fairytale town to conquer Hollywood on her astounding strength of character. A modern heroine. ''You two are going together. That's our last word.''  
''Anything to say?'' Taylor asked Morgan who had been in silence for a longer time that it was usual on her. At least she wasn't making things difficult.   
Then Taylor realised that it was a cunning strategy. She was making Sebastian look like the whiny idiot while she was being the obedient good girl. Smart. Taylor had to admire her.  
''No. I understand this is for the best.'' she shot a look at Sebastian that clearly meant 'Unlike others'. ''Pick me up at eight.'' she said to Sebastian. ''Don't be late'' her voice was soft but it made clear that this was an order.   
With a nod of her head she said goodbye to everybody and left.  
''This is how I expected you to behave, Sebastian'' Emily was reprimanding him as if he were a misbehaving child. ''She's ten years younger that you but she is more mature.''  
It was really hard for Taylor not to laugh. Morgan, mature? She was the prime example of immaturity and not acting her age. But she had an especial ability at deluding people.  
''What? Emily! She was as outraged at this idea as much as I was. That she didn't say anything doesn't mean that...''  
''That makes her smarter that you. She didn't start whining about having a date. That was you'' Emily was really pretty pissed with him. ''Now leave. Make sure not to be late and ruin things even more.''

Five minutes before eight he was waiting at the hall of Morgan's apartment building. Emily had texted him the address and she had got it through Taylor as he still didn't have Morgan's number.   
Exactly thirty seconds before eight, the elevator's doors opened and Morgan made her appearance.   
Sebastian couldn't help staring at her. She was hands down, the most beautiful person he'd ever been around. After all, the more beautiful a snake was, the more dangerous and venomous. Morgan seemed to go by those rules.   
She was dressed simply, with ripped black skinny jeans, ankle high heeled boots, a long sleeved top with the word 'Rep' in gothic letters (that Sebastian had absolutely no idea that she had bought at the Taylor Swift merch store) and a leather jacket. She was wearing her black hair in perfectly careless waves and of course that she was wearing her signature red lipstick. She looked fierce and gorgeous.   
She snapped her fingers in front of his face, taking him out of his daze.  
''Let's get going.''  
He just followed her.   
Morgan wondered why she couldn't go alone, in her own car. More than anything she just wanted to avoid getting in a closed space with Sebastian Stan. Also, running him over with her Porsche was tempting.  
He unlocked his car and Morgan immediately went and opened the door herself, not giving him a chance to be a gentleman.   
Two months ago, the perspective of getting into a car with Sebastian Stan was part of her wildest dreams. Now, she just wanted to be anywhere else, specially at Broadway, seeing Daniel Radcliffe's new play.   
''Look, I know we're not on the best of terms but...'' he started.   
''Just save it. None of us want to be here, okay? Just make it easier for both of us and don't say a thing. I don't really want to hear your voice right now.'' she put her headphones on and started listening to something that Sebastian thought it was electronic music.   
She was actually listening to Ed Sheeran. His voice was the only thing that soothed her enough not to open the door and jump out of the moving car. Maybe with a little bit of luck she was left stranded near Broadway.   
Sebastian had had many uncomfortable encounters with women before but this was one of the worse (if not the absolute worst) he could remember. Morgan was there, with her beautiful face totally expressionless, listening to music and probably thinking about all the places rather be than with him.   
Morgan's rejection hurt him a little. Maybe it was just his pride screaming for attention or... maybe he just wanted to know her better.  
It was a relief for both of them when they reached their destination. Madison Square Garden was as spectacular as always with bright lights everywhere, full of people and the atmosphere of utter enthusiasm. Someone else would be blinded by the place but not Morgan and Sebastian. They were made for this kind of environments.  
Morgan took her headphones off and looked at him. There was something different in her gaze. Not dislike or indifference but complicity. It was as if he could read her thoughts. She was inviting him to make the performances of their lives not only to make the world believe that they were friends but that they were a team to be wary of.   
''Ready to shine?'' she asked.   
''Completely.''   
It was as if for a moment everything was perfect between them. Sebastian wished that it was always like that.   
They got off the car at the same time. The parking lot was empty but once they reached the doors, it was full of people, most of them photographers. They knew exactly what they needed to do: just talk, with sincere smiles on their faces and their body language should tell that they were having a great time.  
They were pulling this off to perfection.  
Flashes were surrounded them but they just acted as if they were invisible and kept talking.   
Their topic of conversation was the weather. Morgan had decided to play it safe. Any other kind of topic could spark a disagreement that was going to end in a fight, probably.  
They ended their conversation when they were finally guided into the VIP section.   
''A question'' he stopped her in her tracks. ''Do we have to keep this sham in front of the others too?''  
''Of course. We're the real life versions of Sponge Bob and Patrick, okay?''  
Of all the best friends duos she had to choose this one.   
''Okay, Llewellyn, but we both know that Bob and Patrick were more than friends.''  
Of all the things he could have said, or not said at all, this was his best comment. Shocking.   
''Okay, so Sponge Bob and Sandy, happy? Now shut up and smile.''  
This was probably the first civilized conversation he had had with Morgan Llewellyn. And it was about Sponge Bob. Well played, Sebastian, well played.  
Morgan spotted the rest of her cast mates who were looking at them with the weirdest glances ever.  
''What the hell is this?'' Joe asked to Michael and Emily. ''Yesterday they wanted to decapitate each other and now they are all smiley and friendly. What the hell happened here?''   
''Ask them yourself because I really don't know.'' Emily couldn't believe her eyes.   
''Hello, people!'' a happy Morgan greeted them. Sebastian was standing beside her, smiling.   
''Hi'' Michael's eyes went from Morgan to Sebastian. ''Are you two friends now?'' he was the only one who was brave enough to ask that to them directly.   
''Yes.'' it was Sebastian who answered. ''We had just a silly misunderstanding.'' he placed his hand between Morgan's shoulders. ''I was missing on an very special person.'' he looked at Morgan with a smile.   
''Friends will be friends'' she said, shooting him a nice smile.  
Sebastian would have loved that this version of Morgan were her real self. She was adorable. It was sad to know that it was just an act.  
But he also knew that if the real Morgan had been like that, he'd have fallen in love with her in two seconds after meeting her. It was her personality that stood in the way. She had some intriguing vibes that had attracted Sebastian since the first minute and she was enigmatic. Without counting that she was absolutely gorgeous. She was a mess, but the kind of mess he liked.   
No one said much more because the match was about to start. He was wondering what Morgan was doing to him.   
''Wait a second'' he stopped her again. ''How do we proceed?''  
''We just comment the match between us, react to it and cheer a little. Remember that you're supposed to be having the time of your life.''  
They sat side by side, the others were still waiting for one of them to snap and start a fight in the middle of Madison Square Garden. But that moment was not going to come any time soon.   
''Can you see how pretty they look when they're not fighting?'' Emily asked.   
''They're an absolutely gorgeous pair.'' Michael was looking at them. Sebastian was showing something to Morgan on his phone and she was laughing.   
When the match started they did exactly what Morgan had said. Sebastian was commenting stuff from to her time to time and mostly talking to Morgan. It didn't look like a night out of a whole group but more like Sebastian and Morgan on a date.   
They were also cheering on the team, high fiving each other and pulling the stunt to perfection. Only they knew that this supposed friendship was fake.  
But even if none of them was ever going to admit it, they were having a really good time.  
At some point Morgan was filming some videos and sending them to Clint. She was in Madison Square Garden watching the New York Knicks with Sebastian Stan. This was Morgan's 2013 dream come true. Clint needed to know about this.   
Sebastian was shooting furtive glances to Morgan's phone to see who she was texting to. He was quite shocked to see that she was texting to a gorgeous dark haired man. So shocked that he spoke before thinking.   
''Who is him?''  
Morgan was going to answer with a snarky 'that's none of your business' but they were in public. And it was just Clint, it was no problem to reveal who he was.  
''This is my brother, Clint.'' she zoomed on Clint's profile pic so Sebastian could see him better.  
He wanted to punch himself on the face. He could totally see the resemblance between the siblings: the same black hair, the same condescending smile and the same facial structure, as if them both were carved by the angels themselves. The only difference was in the eyes as Clint lacked Morgan's electrifying dark blue ones.   
''Wow'' he mumbled. ''Is he a model?''  
''No. He's a rugby player.''  
''Where do people like you two come from? You two are just on another level of gorgeous.'' he was still speaking without thinking.   
''Thank you'' she said, this time without sarcasm. She knew that Sebastian was being honest and she was quick at accepting praise, from whoever it came from. ''And we are from Wales.''   
She left Sebastian processing something she didn't know and concentrated in a text from her brother.  
 _''MSG may be cool and everything but tell me tomorrow. New season of Doctor Who just started. It has Sheffield, Jodie Whittaker, kebab being thrown, a new sonic screwdriver... damn, sis, I'm crying.''_  
''Oh my God'' she mumbled. She couldn't believe that her favourite show has premiered and she wasn't watching it.   
''Are you OK?'' Sebastian asked with concern. He may not be in the best terms with his co-star but if she felt bad or if she was uncomfortable he was going to do the impossible to help her.   
''No, I mean yes but I missed the Doctor Who's season premiere.''  
''What is that?''  
She was so shocked at missing the episode that she even forgot to accuse Sebastian as an uncultured swine for not knowing Doctor Who.  
''A show that means a lot to me.''  
So, Morgan Llewellyn was a geek, or something close to that. Interesting, he wouldn't have imagined that from her. It was entertaining to find little things about her.   
They watched the last quarter in silence but at the eyes of the world they seemed interested in the match. But they were lost in their thoughts.   
Morgan was cursing herself. How could she had forgotten about Doctor Who? And even if she had remembered, there was nothing that she could have done to watch it because she'd have had to be stuck there with Sebastian, one way or another.  
Sebastian's thoughts were completely different. He was thinking about Morgan. He still haven't made up her mind about her and it was a much deeper thing that simply liking or disliking her.   
When he had seen her for the first time it was like love and hate at first sight. Morgan was special in all the ways, good and bad. He knew that there was more about her than what he had seen, who she really was behind that superstar mask. Somehow, and he didn't have a reasonable explanation to this, he felt a connection with her.   
He wanted her out of his life as soon as possible but at the same time he wanted to keep her near him forever. Sometimes he wished he'd never met her but at the same time he felt that meeting her was the biggest blessing of his life.   
It was like meeting his soulmate but with a sinister twist. She was everything he ever wanted but the last thing he needed.   
But what was he doing thinking about soulmates when he already had a girlfriend? But he was pretty sure that no matter how hard he tried, Florence wasn't his soulmate.   
He was more confused than ever. On one side he had the prospect of a peaceful life with Florence. It was nice and everyone would be more than pleased to have something like this in their lives. But on the other side there was Morgan who was the embodiment of endless excitement. She was someone that could never be domesticated, never, in a million years, of that Sebastian was sure. Just getting Morgan to like him was a challenge, he couldn't begin to imagine how hard would be to convince her to date him one day.   
It was like choosing with his heart or with his brain. If the next three months he'd had the chance of making that choice, he had the answer clear. He'd go with his heart and jump straight into Morgan Llewellyn's chaotic web.   
He didn't know how much time he had spent thinking all this stuff and staring at Morgan's perfect side profile but the rest of the cast had noticed and were even mumbling the words of Alicia Keys' song Fallin' as a joke. Thankfully Morgan was too concentrated in the game to notice.   
''Should we take a selfie to proclaim to the world our undying friendship?'' she asked with a voice full of sarcasm.   
''Of course. Nothing would make me happier'' he had the same level of sarcasm in his voice as hers.   
They looked so happy in the picture that no one would have guessed that their emotions were fake as hell.   
When the game ended, the only thing they wanted was to leave. Sebastian was finally shaking those weird thoughts off his mind and just wanted to be away from Morgan. But at the same time he was disappointed that the night had ended so quickly.   
Damn his contradicting mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i wrote two chapters in a row.


	8. How You Get The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster. I apologize in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in ages.

_''I want you for worst and for better, I would wait forever and ever, your broken heart I'll put it back together.''_

 

 

Morgan and Sebastian walked two steps out of Madison Square Garden and the magic was over. Or maybe they just stopped pretending that they liked each other.   
They were walking towards Sebastian's car, as far from each other as they could. He unlocked the car and Morgan got in immediately. Both of them wanted to get the business done, once and for all.  
Sebastian was relieved that at least Morgan wasn't listening to music and isolating herself from the situation. But she wasn't saying anything and the silence between them spoke louder than words.   
Sebastian was defeated. For a moment he thought that they had finally made some progress but it was obvious that nothing had changed.   
A bit angry he turned on the car radio and Taylor Swift's Blank Space started playing.   
If he were alone he'd have probably changed the station. But he left it on. Taylor Swift's music somehow matched this situation. And Morgan was definitely a nightmare dressed like a daydream, Chace had been right with that.   
Morgan was having a hard time trying not to sing the lyrics out loud. But not for a million dollars she was going to give Sebastian Stan the satisfaction of looking happy in front of him.   
It wasn't as if suddenly they had became BBF's and everything was sunshine and unicorns between them. They had said quite nasty things to each other and they were way too proud to forget about that. Or at least Morgan was. She was still mad at him for calling her 'overnight success.'  
 _So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames, you can tell me when it's over, if the high is worth the pain, got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, 'cause they know I love the players and you'll love the game. 'Cause we're young and we're reckless and we take this way too far, it can leave you breathless and with a nasty scar, got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, but I've got a blank space, baby, and I'll write your name._   
Morgan wanted to flung herself out of the car. This damned lyrics, that she knew by heart, were more relatable than ever. Except from the part of the long list of ex lovers. Morgan had a question in her mind: was the high worth the pain? If Sebastian Stan was involved, yes, it was worth all the pain in the world. The only thing he wasn't worthy of, was her career. She'd gladly take the rest. But having these thoughts when the guy in question was right next to her, was another level of reckless.  
Sebastian was having similar thoughts. He'd take all the nasty scars in the world for a chance with Morgan Llewellyn. At that moment he didn't even care that he had a girlfriend. It was all about Morgan. And Taylor Swift was right: she had already left him breathless.   
When the song ended they were left with an almost unbearable tension. The only thing she wanted at that moment was him to stop the car, grab her face and kiss her senseless. Or even better, he could take her to his apartment (or a hotel room, Morgan didn't mind that at the moment) and make her his for the whole night. They didn't even need to talk, just release the almost unbearable tension between them.   
Of course that this was not going to happen, even though Sebastian wanted exactly the same.   
Luckily for both of them Africa by Toto started playing and it cooled them down a bit. Not even they knew how close they had been to do something they were going to regret.  
''Can I turn up the volume?'' he asked, by the sound of his voice everything was okay. ''I really like this song.''  
''Do what you want. Is your car.''  
She was never going to admit that she liked the song too. Yeah, maybe the song had been released ten years before she was born and probably Sebastian himself was just a newborn when the it was on fashion but it was one of those immortal songs that everybody knew. Like Bohemian Rhapsody, Satisfaction or Hey Jude.   
Without realizing, they were both belting out the chorus, like in a cheap version of James Corden's Carpool Karaoke.   
''IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU, THERE'S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO, I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA, GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAAAAAAD''.  
What Taylor and Emily, Damien Chazelle, a whole cast, Madison Square Garden and the New York Knicks couldn't fix between Morgan and Sebastian, apparently Africa by Toto could.   
They were singing as if they were old friends and for the minutes that the song lasted, they were having the time of their lives. They were not going to admit it but neither of them wanted the song to end.   
But it ended. And when that happened they burst out laughing like maniacs. They just couldn't stop.   
Sebastian wondered if he was going insane. One moment they were angry at each other, then they were immersed into an overwhelming sexual tension and at the next moment they were belting out Africa by Toto.   
''Sorry for that'' she suddenly said, suddenly regaining her composure.   
''Don't worry. It was great. I didn't know you could sing.'' he didn't know why he was starting a conversation with her.  
''There are many things you don't know, Stan.''  
''Am I ever going to find them out?'' he had no idea why he was getting into her game.   
And it was clearly a game, Morgan's smirk revealed that.  
''That depends on you. If you want to find them out or not.''  
And he wanted. He really wanted to find out everything she could about her. He wanted to get to know the enigmatic Morgan Llewellyn from inside and out. He was perfectly aware that this was going to take some time, but he could wait.  
''I do'' he said with all seriousness.   
She looked through the window. They were reaching her apartment block. Perfect. She'd provide Sebastian a couple of insignificant facts about her and leave him wanting more.  
''My favourite colour is yellow and I love spaghetti.''  
Sebastian didn't know if she was mocking him or not. Probably she was.  
''Just that?''  
''What else did you want?'' she was using the irritable tone she usually used with him. ''My credit card number? My address in Wales? My fears and phobias?''  
''I don't know, something more substantial than your favourite colour.'' Morgan was getting on his nerves again.  
''Whatever'' she got off the car.  
But Sebastian was not going to give up. He got off the car too and walked after Morgan.  
''Can you stop already? I don't know what's wrong with you that you're acting all cold and distant towards me. Yes, I got late to a read through but that can happen to anyone. And I said I was sorry!''  
But that was not what had Morgan angry.  
''I was ready to forget you for that! But then you come the next day and call me 'overnight success'!''  
''But that's what you are!''   
Sebastian could barely see Morgan's face but he was sure she had got red of pure anger.   
''You little... TROLL!'' she snapped at him. Then she grabbed some grass from the ground and threw it at him but it didn't even reach him.   
Sebastian almost laughed. Morgan was literally attacking him with grass. That was probably one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to him.   
''Calm down!'' he grabbed Morgan's shoulders before she reached down for more grass to throw at him.   
''Let go of me!''  
He didn't dare to do that because he was sure that Morgan was going to attack him again. Maybe with a stone or she'd just punch him in the face.   
''Only if you calm down.''  
Slowly, he released her shoulders. Morgan was just breathing heavily and containing herself not to throw anything else at him.   
''You can leave. I know how to get to my own apartment, thank you.''  
''I'm walking you to the hall, you like it or not. Believe it or not, I want you to be safe. And if something happens to you when you're under my watch, Damien would shred me to pieces.''  
''I'm under nobody's watch! I can take care of myself''  
Sebastian had a hard time believing in how someone could be so stubborn.   
''But we live in dark times, Llewellyn. We should protect each other.''  
Morgan had to admit that he was right.  
They were almost reaching Morgan's building when Sebastian heard a noise that sounded more like a whimper.   
''What's this?'' he asked but Morgan hasn't heard anything, so she just shook her head in confusion. He walked towards the bushes that were a bit far away from the building's entry.   
''Did you find a corpse?'' she asked with no emotion in her voice.   
''No, but... who let this little one here?''   
She was intrigued so she just walked towards Sebastian only to see that he was holding a box that contained a tiny black cat.   
''Oh my... what kind of monster left you here?'' Morgan was scandalised. She touched the cat that was shaking and looked as if it was injured.   
''At least they were considerate enough to leave it in a box''  
''My poor baby. Do me a favour and stay here for a second till I get my car keys because I'm taking this cat to the vet.''  
''Wait! I'll take you. I know a place where Chris Evans takes his dog. It's very good and they are open 24 hours a day. Let me do you this favour.''  
''I can save a cat by myself, thank you very much. Please, just stay with the cat for a second.''  
Sebastian couldn't believe that Morgan was this proud.   
''Do it for the cat.''  
He had got her there. Even though Morgan didn't want to spend a second more with Sebastian Stan, she really wanted to save the cat.   
''Okay.'' she finally gave in. ''The poor thing is shaking.'' Morgan took off her leather jacket to wrap the cat in it. Now she was freezing but she didn't care at the moment. ''Let's go''  
''Wait'' he stopped her again. Morgan looked at him with impatience but he didn't care. He just took off his own jacket and placed around Morgan's shoulder. ''Don't say anything. Please, don't say anything.''  
For once she didn't because she was actually freezing so not even her pride could reject Sebastian's gesture.  
They were back again into his Jaguar and this time Morgan was really focusing on the cat. It didn't look as if its life was in danger but she couldn't be sure. It was better that a professional saw it. And she was sure that it was injured in one of his legs.   
''Here we are'' Sebastian announced, almost ten minutes later.   
Morgan immediately got off the car with Sebastian closely following her. She got into the clinic and immediately found a friendly looking vet, that by the look on her face recognised them.  
''Can...I help with something?'' she was clearly intimidated by the presence of two famous celebrities in front of her.  
It was Morgan who talked. Sebastian just stood there with an arm placed around her shoulders.   
''I... we... found this cat and think it's injured and its also shaking and... I want to be sure he's okay.''  
The vet, grabbed the cat, that was still wrapped in Morgan's jacket.   
''It doesn't seem seriously injured'' those words relieved Morgan. ''He's frightened and cold. Look, I'm going to give it a closer look so I can give you a more exact diagnosis. Do you mind waiting?''  
''Not at all''.  
The vet nodded and left with the cat.  
''You can leave if you want. I can get a taxi back home.'' she told Sebastian.  
''I'm not leaving you alone. What kind of person does that? Except if you want me to leave, of course.''  
Morgan thought for a second. That was what she wanted. Or maybe not. Not really. She wanted him to stay.   
''Stay.''   
He couldn't hide the big smile from his face. He sat in a comfortable chair in the waiting room and Morgan sat beside him.   
Of all the Sebastian Stan related fantasies she had made up for the last five years, staying alone in a vet clinic wasn't one of them.   
She didn't even know if they were in better terms than before. She just knew that for the moment they were in some sort of truce.   
But she had the weird feeling that no matter what, she could trust him. She felt genuinely safe around him even if sometimes she was infuriated with his presence.   
''So...'' he seemed to be getting comfortable and was getting brave enough to ask Morgan a couple of questions. ''...what do you think is the meaning of life?''  
Morgan almost fell off the chair. She was pretty sure that he was joking. There was no way that he could be serious, asking about the bloody meaning of life. No one ever did that, except stoned people and philosophy teachers and Sebastian didn't seem to be either of those. However, she followed his silly game.   
''Doing whatever the hell I want. Live in the way I please, by my own rules, unless it's illegal, of course, I don't want to end up in jail.''  
Sebastian didn't seem surprised at all by her answer. It was just what he was expecting from her. He would have been surprised if her answer was 'to find love' or 'to marry and have kids'. And he was glad. Morgan may sometimes annoy the living hell out of him but she had something that he admired: the only opinion she cared about was hers. But he still wanted to know more.  
''Only that? Romantic relationships aren't in your agenda?'' he looked at her with a smirk.   
They were getting into dangerous territory there or at least Morgan was. Because the only man she had dreamed about for the last five years was right in front of her.   
''I don't need a man to validate me as a person. I'd rather be single than dating asshole after asshole for no reason at all.'' 'and none of them would remotely compare to you', Morgan thought. He had ruined men for her long ago.   
And Sebastian also saw this answer coming. He was surprised that he was understanding Morgan's character better than he had initially though. But there was still a couple of things she wanted to know.  
''And do you want kids? Not for now but... for the future.''  
So he was asking deep stuff, eh? Not that Morgan cared. She had always been honest and she had no problem on telling stuff to him. It wasn't a secret, after all.   
''In the sweet words of the greatest genius that ever lived, and I'm talking about Freddie Mercury: I'd rather have cats. But, don't get me wrong, I actually like kids, they are cute, when they are not my responsibility.''  
Sebastian also saw that answer coming. Except the Freddie Mercury quote. He also shared that opinion.   
''I guessed you would think this way. I've never pictured you as the motherly type. Mother of cats, definitely. I think you'll be one of those awesome cat ladies that'll live in a huge mansion with her cats and each of them will have their own room. Cats with names like Romeo, Lily, Macbeth, Minerva, Luna, Salem, Mr. Whiskers and stuff like that.''  
Morgan was quite speechless. Everything Sebastian had said was true. She had even had a cat named Romeo when she was a child.   
''I know you sort of dislike me, Stan, but... you always give me good compliments. This one was exceptional and I'm not being sarcastic.''  
''I don't dislike you. You just annoy me sometimes. And let me tell you that I like your mindset. And I share it. Well... I'm not much of a cat person but... maybe I get dogs like Chris did. I don't know. I also think that fatherhood is not for me.''  
''Really?'' she really didn't saw that one coming. Maybe because she had that image of Sebastian as the perfect father that she had read in fanfiction countless of times that she had thought it was a fact. Wrong, Morgan, wrong. ''I though you were like Chris Evans, who wants to have three kids and a dog. At least that's what I've read about him. Well, he has the dog.''  
Sebastian was quite proud of himself at that moment. Apparently Morgan was having much more trouble at decoding his real self than he was having at discovering the real Morgan.   
''And Chris knows every single song in every Disney movie. He's dad material. I only know a couple of lines of Under the Sea and only because the crab that sings it is named Sebastian. I think he's from The Little Mermaid even though I don't even remember what this movie was about. So, you're wrong, Llewellyn. I'm not Chris Evans. I don't want three kids, not even one kid. But yeah, I'd accept the dog.'' for the first time in years he was opening up to someone without feeling judged. It was strange that he was confessing deep stuff to a woman that had thrown grass at him an hour ago.   
''I never thought that we had something in common, Stan. That's surprising.''  
''We are much more alike than you imagine, Morgan.''  
Morgan raised her eyebrows.   
''I don't think so. You still care about what people think and about what society states. I know it, don't even try to convince me otherwise because I know is true. I can see it in your eyes.''  
''Well, you're just 25, of course that you think this way now. Maybe in some years you'll start caring.''  
She looked at him with a condescending smile.  
''And that's the first thing that you got wrong, Stan. I'm not someone else's opinion of me. I'm not what society dictates that I should be. I'm my own person and you should be too, you should be yourself, always, no matter how silly or weird that sounds.''  
He couldn't believe that he was getting emotional counselling from Morgan Llewellyn, of all people. And what she had said made perfect sense.   
''You should do a TED talk, Morgan. Everyone will see it, me included. 'The art of not giving a fuck'. It'd be a hit.'' he was being sincere. In the last couple of hours he had discovered a new side of Morgan that was different from her explosive self. She was still obnoxious, condescending and chaotic but, that was simply who she was. ''Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate it.''  
Morgan didn't know what was happening to her. He had called 'overnight success', again, only an hour ago and they were supposed to be friends now? Maybe it was better to stop with the hostilities once and for all.   
''I wasn't completely honest with you'' she didn't know why she was even starting this. She didn't owe half a truth to Sebastian but somehow but she noticed that she wanted to talk to somebody about deep stuff. Why she was talking to the guy that had been a step away from her nemesis was another question.  
Or maybe that nemesis was trustworthy.   
''This is the fist time we talk without wanting to send each other to hell. I wasn't expecting complete honesty from you. But... you can trust me.''  
''I know, and that doesn't make any sense. You're my least favourite person I met in New York and somehow the only one I sort of trust.''  
Sebastian was over the moon. Morgan Llewellyn trusted him even though a part of him knew that the bickering and the fights were not going to stop any time soon. Maybe things will get easier and with time the could become friends.   
''Hollywood is not a place you can trust people. Everyone wants a piece of you, you should be wary of manipulative people, Morgan. I'm not saying that I'm perfect or anything but... I'll be there for you if you need me.''  
''I'll be there for you... that sounds like Friends' opening song. And we're not friends, Stan.''  
''Maybe not. But if you ever feel alone and you have no one to go to, I'll be there and you can tell me everything.''  
He was so near her that she could see every detail of his face and he couldn't look away from her electric eyes.   
His brain wasn't responding anymore. He had got completely numb by the woman in front of him. He lifted on of his hands and placed it on Morgan's cheek. It was a soft touch, but meaningful.  
''You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.'' they were so close that their foreheads were touching.   
Morgan had no idea what the hell was going on. Her brain wanted to push him away but it was her heart that was winning the battle and she was unable to move. On the contrary, she just wanted to kiss him.  
''That's... quite a compliment'' she whispered, still unable to move.  
''You're just hypnotising, bewitching, wonderful...'' They were only an inch away from kissing.  
That was all shades of wrong. He had a girlfriend and Morgan a flourishing career ahead of her that couldn't be tarnished by being Sebastian Stan's side chick. However, either of them seem to remember that as Sebastian had gone blank and the only thing he could see was Morgan in front of her.  
Morgan herself was numb.   
Maybe it was fortunate that a the exact moment they were about to kiss they heard someone clearing their throat.  
''Excuse me...'' the vet, who was back, said shyly. ''...but your cat is ready.''  
Morgan almost jumped from the seat and walked very fast towards the vet. Sebastian remained in his seat. He was still numb about what had happened. Or almost happened.   
''Is it okay?''  
''Yes. I bandaged the wound in its paw. It should be completely healed in a couple of days. I gave him food and he seemed to eat normally. He was in shock, but as you may see, he's better now.''  
''So, is a he?'' Morgan was caressing the cat's head with her index finger.   
''Yes. He's around a month old. By the way Miss, you mentioned that you found him. Just in case you can't keep him, we can and then we'll find a home for him.''  
But Morgan was already talking her card from her bag, to pay for the expenses.   
''I'm taking him home.''   
Only when Morgan had paid for everything and bought a couple of things for her new cat, Sebastian reacted and stood up. Morgan was thanking the vet and Sebastian did the same, quite mechanically, as he was still a bit numb.  
In silence they walked to the car. Sebastian was still thinking about what had almost happened and Morgan was concentrated with her new cat. This time, he had the chance of being a gentleman and opened the door to Morgan.   
They were in silence. Sebastian was looking at Morgan with the corner of the eye and she was rubbing her cat's neck.   
''Do you have a name for him?'' he suddenly asked.   
''Thirteen.'' she saw Sebastian's confused face so she explained the name for him. ''Today is the Thirteen Doctor's first episode, and finally, the Doctor's a woman, so yeah, it's a special number. And I was born on a thirteen''.  
And Sebastian was also born on a thirteen. Both of them were thinking the same.   
Sebastian wanted to say something else so they could go back to the moment they had shared before getting his mind numb and almost kissing her.   
''I don't think you're an overnight success'' he said with all the sincerity in the world. ''No actor is. Yeah, maybe you rose to fame really quickly but I'm sure that behind your newly found fame there's a lot of hard work, perseverance, tears, frustrations, and who knows what else.''  
Of all the incredible things that had happened that day, Sebastian Stan leaving his pride aside was probably the most incredible of them all. The most decent thing she could do was to do the same.  
''Yeah, you're right. It wasn't an easy way but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. And...'' swallowing her pride was not among Morgan's special abilities. Let alone apologising. But she had to do it. ''...I'm really sorry that I called you untalented. You're not. You're one of the most talented persons I've ever worked with and you really make me work better.'' Sebastian almost laughed at how hard is was to her to admit this. ''You're admirable because you came out of nowhere and made a name for yourself in this difficult industry.''  
Sebastian had never felt so flattered in his life than in that moment. He took advantage of the red light to lift his hand and caress one side of Morgan's head, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.   
He was so focused on her that he hadn't noticed that the traffic lights had changed colour until the car behind his honked loudly almost making him jump.   
''I appreciate what you just said, Morgan. I really do.''  
I seemed that Damien's Chazelle's plan had worked and they were finally overcoming their differences and getting on well. However, they had the concerning feeling that it was a momentary pause in their nonsensical and ongoing battle.   
Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Morgan's face. Only when he almost ran the red light he stopped.   
''Eyes on the road, you idiot.'' and there was the normal version of Morgan again. The dream lasted way too little.  
Sooner than Sebastian wanted they were on the outside of Morgan's apartment complex.  
''Let me walk you inside''  
Morgan didn't even argue with him. She knew that he was going to go anyway. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator.   
''This is your jacket'' she handed him the piece of clothing. ''Bye'' she was going to leave in a very unceremoniously way but stopped her.   
''Hey, it was a nice night, Morgan.''   
''Aha. I suppose it was''   
Her brooding mood was back. The short period of understanding between both of them had fizzled out. It was almost unreal how fast the magic had vanished.   
''See you.''   
Morgan just nodded.   
He looked at her disappearing into the elevator.   
He was happy that everything had ran smoothly between them both but quite disappointed because nothing had changed much after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update my other word as soon as I can.


	9. Episode 9 - Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most chaotic episode I've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is here, is one of those chapters that you can even find Wally here. I went over the top writing this one.

_''Oh my God, who is she, I get drunk on jealousy, when you come back is time you leave, cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like daydream.''_

 

 

After the Madison Square Garden outing, the two weirdest weeks followed.   
Morgan and Sebastian had rescued a cat and almost kissed but after that, Sebastian came back to his senses and Morgan went into a spiral of anger without any precedent.   
The thing was that for a moment she had thought that she had achieved something after the moment they had shared while rescuing Thirteen so, it was a disappointment of the size of the Empire State when on the next day pictures of Sebastian and his girlfriend splashed the Internet. Morgan was as livid as the majority of Sebastian's fans.   
But, just like in the old times, she kept her emotions to herself and went on with her life. Only Taylor noticed that something was off and that Morgan was ready to snap. Not of stress or pressure but of anger.   
But Morgan was taking revenge in the best way she could: by landing her first Vogue cover, being invited to every show at the New York fashion week and hanging out with the most popular models afterwards. And being loved by apparently everyone on the Internet.   
On set, everything was as normal as it ever was. Morgan and Sebastian kept their outstanding chemistry but when the cameras stopped rolling, they went back to their brooding selves, hardly sharing a word. At least they weren't shouting at each other anymore even though Sebastian could see a shadow of anger in Morgan's eyes every time she looked at him.   
There were only two people that knew the reason why Morgan had been like a chained monster the last couple of weeks: her assistant Lucas and her new friend Karlie Kloss. She had met Karlie at the New York Fashion Week and they had immediately clicked. They were often pictured together leaving events or hanging out around the city.  
Morgan hadn't had any other option but to tell Lucas as he had found her smashing a glass of water to the floor after a new set of pictures of Sebastian and his girlfriend had surfaced the Internet, this time kissing.   
Lucas was a bit alarmed by Morgan's attack of jealousy and decided to call Karlie to help him handle her. He decided to not tell Taylor who was going to give Morgan an earful, without any doubt.   
Together decided to distract Morgan with an sleepover and a Harry Potter marathon. Taylor joined them, even though she found the situation curious. Morgan just lied and told her that she had had a bad day at set and they were helping her to relax.   
But Morgan needed help to release that anger. The best solution was to get over Sebastian but everyone knew that this was not going to happen any time soon. Morgan's solution was to run him over with her Porsche but Lucas had pointed out that this was probably getting Morgan to prison and would end her career in a heartbeat.   
Luckily Karlie proposed Morgan to do kickboxing with her and she had liked the idea. She already knew how to do rugby tackles and now she was learning to punch and kick.   
Lucas and Taylor were a bit reluctant. The were starting to fear for Sebastian Stan's well being. Taylor still remember the words that Clint had told Morgan at the airport: 'If the break your heart, you break their necks.'. She prayed that Morgan didn't took that piece of advice to heart.   
But after a week doing kickboxing, she could feel the difference. Anger wasn't clouding her thoughts anymore and she could feel her wits getting sharper and more calculating.   
Many others had noticed too. Taylor, Lucas and Karlie were proud of her as she was in a much better mood. Even Sebastian had noticed. There was no anger in her eyes anymore but sometimes she caught her staring at him in a way that made him wonder if she knew something he didn't or if she was planning to give him an slow and painful death.   
That Friday evening Morgan was with Lucas and Karlie at the gym. Don't Hurt Yourself by Beyoncé was blasting and Morgan was punching a punching bag with all the force in the world, and the song was motivating. They were even singing some lyrics.   
_''I am the dragon breathing fire, beautiful mane I'm the lion, beautiful man I know you're lying...''_ Punch.   
Karlie was impressed. In a week Morgan's workout was noticeable. She looked even more stunning, if that was possible.  
''Morgan, sing the next part because it's absolutely epic.'' said Lucas, laughing.   
'' _We just got to let it be, let it be, let it be, baby'_.. _HEY BABY_ '' Punch. _''WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ARE YOU?'' Punch. ''I SMELL THAT FRAGANCE ON YOUR LOUIS V BOY''_ Punch. _'JUST GIVE MY FAT ASS A BIG KISS BOY'_ ' Punch. _''TONIGHT I'M FUCKING UP ALL YOUR SHIT BOY''_ Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Morgan was punching that bag as it had personally offended her.   
''This is so cathartic'' said Lucas, who was lying on a mat, tired.   
''It is'' the song had stopped and Morgan was on a little break to drink water and rest.   
''Brilliant, Morgan, brilliant'' said Peter, Morgan and Karlie's personal trainer. He was a lovable big guy, who was always flirting with Lucas. And Lucas shamelessly flirted back. Morgan always thought that he was the reason why Lucas kept going to the gym with her and Karlie. ''I wouldn't like to be the person you're angry at.''  
''You're right. You wouldn't like to.'' Morgan looked at her reflection on the big mirror and she loved what she saw. Her back was more muscular and her arms more defined.   
''Are you sure you're not training for an action movie?'' he asked. ''Something Marvel related? After all, you work with Sebastian Stan and he's from Marvel.''  
Thinking of the DEVIL, there he was, mentioned again.   
''Not at all. Maybe I take on the mantle of Captain America now that Chris Evans is leaving.'' she said with sarcasm.   
''It seems that you're enjoying being Stan's partner way too much that you want to do it again.'' Karlie teased her again and Lucas laughed out loud. Peter was the only one that didn't understand.  
''Keep teasing, you two'' Morgan rolled her eyes at him. ''Let's do something else.''  
''Let's try to combine your kicks with your punches, okay?''  
Karlie was searching for another song to motivate Morgan. Taylor Swift's _I did Something Bad_ was the chosen one. Morgan was thinking exactly the same.  
Peter was guiding Morgan in everything that she needed to do, and of course that the song lyrics were helping her.   
_They say I did something bad, why does it feel so good?_ Punch. _They say I did something bad why does it feel so_... Punch. _...good?_ Kick. _Most fun I ever had and I'll do it over and over and over again...''_ Punch. _If I could..._ Kick. _It just felt so..._ Punch. Kick. _...good._ Punch. Kick.  
Karlie and Lucas were having a lot of fun, watching Morgan kick and punch, totally possessed with the song.   
_''LIGHT ME UP! LIGHT ME UP! GO AHEAD AND LIGHT ME UP!'_ ' they sang, trying not to laugh.   
She finished basically submissing Peter.  
''Okay, okay, you were good Morgan. Anger motivates you.'' he ruffled her hair. ''See you newt week and don't punch anyone, okay?''  
She just nodded. She was so tired that she was lying in a mat, breathing heavily and trying to get some energy and get up.  
''So... ready for tonight?'' Karlie asked.   
That night there was going to be a cast party but everyone knew it was more than that. Many people was going to go, and they weren't related to the movie at all but Damien had invited them for publicity. Morgan herself had invited Taylor, Lucas and Karlie.   
Everyone knew that Sebastian was going to bring his girlfriend and everyone was asking if Joe Alwyn was going to bring Taylor Swift. For all of these reasons, Morgan was excited.   
''More than ever'' she was still lying on the mat, moving her hands sensually at the rhythm of Selena Gomez's Hands To Myself.   
Lucas jumped from the mat with Morgan's phone in his hands.   
''Can I film this for your Instagram? This is too priceless. Post workout Morgan Llewellyn lip synching and looking devastatingly sexy. Perfect.''  
''Perfect to PornHub'' commented Karlie.   
''Shut up, Kloss. Now, do what you were doing, Morgan. Remember, you can't keep your hands to yourself. Taylor is going to kill you but not before you kill a certain someone of a heart attack. Now, action.''  
At the other side of Manhattan, Sebastian was opening the new Instagram notification from Morgan only to end up weak on the knees with his eyes almost bulging out of his skull. He had to sit down to call himself a little and watch the video again.   
''Damn'' was the only thing he could mumble.

''You are absolutely out of control.'' Taylor reprimanded Morgan once they were at home getting ready for the party. ''I told you not to post sexy stuff.''  
''It was good.'' Morgan was ready and she was sitting on the table, looking bored. ''Did you see how many likes it got?''  
''Yeah, including one from your co-star.'' Taylor kept curling her hair.   
Lucas giggled. He was straightening the front of his shirt. He and Morgan knew that they had achieved their purpose. And it was just he beginning. Lucas couldn't wait to see what else Morgan had in store.   
She looked spectacular, with a metallic short, loose dress, that had a star in the middle with an inscription in Welsh. It highlighted her long legs to perfection. She accompanied the look with high heels, snake themed jewellery and her signature red lip.   
_''Beth bynnag y mae'n ei gymryd, rwyf bob amser yn ennill.''_ Taylor read the inscription in Morgan's dress. ''Isn't that a bit threatening?''   
''It depends how you take it. And no one except you understands Welsh.''  
''What does it say?'' asked Lucas.  
 _''Whatever it takes, I'm always going to win.''_ Taylor translated the sentence. ''Childish.'' however, Taylor was a bit weary of Morgan, who was not going to give up in whatever she was planning. Taylor didn't want to know.  
So, Morgan was going to go there making statements and no one was going to understand. Beast.  
''Let's go, remember we're picking up Karlie on our way there.''

Sebastian was already in the place accompanied by his girlfriend and his friends. Damien Chazelle was around as well as some of the cast, pop music was on the background and the place was peaceful only because Morgan Llewellyn hadn't arrived yet.   
''Are you sure she's not here yet?'' Florence asked.   
''Yes. If she were here you'd notice that. She's chaotic and this place too peaceful.''  
Florence wanted to meet the infamous Morgan Llewellyn once and for all to see if she was as bad as Sebastian said she was.   
Sebastian glanced at the windows. A horde of paparazzi were outside that didn't pay much attention to him when he got in. They most asked questions that were asked went like: _''Are you and Morgan dating? Because you should, you look gorgeous together''_ (and they had asked that IN FRONT of his girlfriend), ' _'What do think about Morgan's latest Instagram video?''_ or ' _'What do you think about the rumor of Morgan Llewellyn leading the live action Wicked movie?''_. They just wanted to ask stuff about Morgan.   
Suddenly there was a commotion outside and there were flashes everywhere.   
''What the hell...'' Florence mumbled.   
''There she is. I told you she was chaotic.''  
Florence suddenly wanted to leave. She hadn't even seen Morgan yet and she knew that she was whatever but good news. She was too overwhelming and she hadn't entered the building yet.   
And her feelings were justified when Morgan entered the place. Immediately, Sebastian's group knew that he had been right: pictures didn't do her justice. Morgan in person was ten times more gorgeous and with that metallic dress that exposed her long legs she looked like an exotic flamingo. In Florence's opinion she looked like a beautiful snake.   
''I think I lost my ability to breath'' Chace mumbled. ''If you don't want her for you, set me up!''  
''Shut up, Chace!'' Sebastian desperately hissed. But he was with his eyes fixed on Morgan in a not so subtle manner.   
But Florence was staring at Morgan too. She was built like a Victoria's Secret Angel and she walked like one. She was pacing the room with feline steps, like she owned the place. She was vibrant, magnetic, full of life and absolutely chaotic. Morgan wasn't looking at them but Karlie Kloss was and Florence didn't like her expression.   
When Florence finally took her glance off of Morgan she saw Sebastian, Toby, Will and Chace staring at her with their mouths hanging open.   
''Snap out of it!'' Florence reprimanded them but none only Will took notice.   
Morgan walked straight to Damien who was waiting for her.   
''My dear Morgan! I was waiting for you! Finally the star of the show is here! I want you to meet a couple of people...''  
In five minutes she was surrounded by a circle of influential people. From Greta Gerwig, Patty Jenkins, Kevin Feige (that no one knew what was he doing there) and many more. Only after half an hour she was free.   
''I think I'm meeting my cast mates'' she said to Karlie and Lucas (Taylor was still talking to Greta Gerwig).   
Firstly she went to greet Michael and Alicia and then Emily and her husband John Krasinski. They talked for some minutes until Morgan decided that she couldn't keep avoiding the inevitable and approached Sebastian's table before she had any chance of chickening out and running away.   
Florence felt a pit in her stomach when she saw Morgan approaching. But there was no way to avoid her. But Morgan wasn't looking at her, she had her impressive blue eyes fixed on Sebastian.  
''Nice co-star you make. You're here hiding while I have to deal with everyone.'' Florence was surprised. She was expecting Morgan Llewellyn to hiss or to speak Parseltongue. Instead, she had a silky voice that combined with a standard British accent that made it sound completely irresistible. ''What's the deal with you, mate? You always act like you don't even want to be here.''  
Florence absolutely detested her. She just needed a couple of seconds next to Morgan to see that she was even worse than what Sebastian said she was.   
''You have the whole stage to yourself, Llewellyn. Go and shine.''   
Florence wondered if that was banter or if they really were used to say snarky things at each other.   
''It tears me apart to say this, doll, but you may be right. With that sour face you won't charm anyone. Why don't you leave? TacoBell is having discount night. You can have a nice dinner there.''  
Wait a second... since when Morgan Llewellyn called Sebastian 'doll'?  
''I told you two weeks ago, princess. I'm not leaving, I'm staying.''  
Florence was about to blow up. He was shamelessly calling Morgan 'princess'. He didn't even called her like that. What was the game they were playing at?  
''That's on you, Stan. Have fun if you like or do whatever the hell you want, I don't care. Remember we're on the public eye and we're supposed to be friends so at least smile when you're talking to me. I don't want a Madison Square Garden 2.0, believe me, doll''   
Florence couldn't stand it anymore.   
''Hello, I'm Florence. I'm Sebastian's girlfriend.'' she had to intervene before Morgan tore Sebastian apart with her words. And she couldn't stand her calling him 'doll'.  
''Oh, hi'' Morgan looked at her with a sweet expression. Nothing on her beautiful face revealed a drop of animosity but her eyes told a complete different story. They were cold as ice.   
''Sebastian talks a lot about you.''  
Sebastian couldn't believe that Florence was saying that. But his girlfriend was still angry because he had called Morgan 'princess'.   
''How nice'' Morgan said with an unemotional voice. ''Can't say the same, but we almost never talk, so don't worry.''  
Florence was reading the words on Morgan's dress. They were in some strange language that she didn't know. It wouldn't surprise her if it was a curse. Nothing would surprise her about Morgan.  
''What does it say?'' she asked with a fake smile, pointing at the dress.  
''To be or not to be, that is the question'' she lied without wincing. The message was to Sebastian, not to Florence. ''Shakespeare's Hamlet in Welsh. Balmain customised this dress for me with this quote.''  
''So you are Welsh. I thought you were British.'' Florence meant to say 'English' but she couldn't think clearly with Morgan in front of her.   
Morgan blinked a couple of times in confusion.  
''Wales is part of Britain.. but maybe I'm not the best person to explain this... you can always go to the Wikipedia. It's pretty clearly explained.'' she turned around, making it clear that the conversation was over. Then she noticed Chace. ''You're Chace Crawford! Oh darlin'! I love you since Gossip Girl!''  
Sebastian almost dropped his glass to the floor. He could see that Chace had got numb.   
''Thank you. That is... a wonderful compliment.''  
''I have to go now, see you later.'' she smiled at him in a nice way, not flirty or anything of the sort.   
They all watched Morgan leave and take a seat in a table with Lucas and Karlie.   
''She hates me'' Florence said, out of nowhere.   
''She doesn't'' Toby showed up out of nowhere after he and Will had vanished when Morgan appeared to the scene. But they had been listening to everything. ''She hates Sebastian, you're just collateral damage. And she was pretty nice to you.''  
Will laughed out loud.  
''She literally said 'Can't say the same' and sent her to look up stuff in the Wikipedia. In which world that counts as being nice? Sebastian was right, she's a snake.''  
''She's not!'' apparently Chace was caught in the Morgan spell. ''I don't know what did you see. But she's really nice. She's just angry at you because you got two hours late to the first read through and invented she was on a date with you, Florence''  
Sebastian wanted to punch Chace on the face. That was one of the things he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But apparently justifying Morgan was more important to him.   
''But you weren't! Sebastian!'' Florence looked at him with anger. ''Thank you very much! She was right after all! Where were you by the way?''   
Sebastian couldn't think of an explanation that made sense. He had had a mental breakdown that fateful morning but he was not telling that to Florence.   
''It doesn't matter''  
''Yes, it matters because thanks to your stupid lies now Morgan Llewellyn loathes me and wants me out of the picture'' Sebastian, Chace and Toby looked at her with their eyebrows raise. ''C'mon! You can see it all over her fake sweet face.''  
''You're just paranoid'' Sebastian kept his eyes glued to Morgan's back, who was with her friends and some other people. ''If she hates someone here, she hates me.''  
''The thing is...'' Will looked at him, straight in the eyes. ''...she doesn't hate you, Sebastian. And you know it.''  
Many more people had arrived and some of them had joined Morgan and her friends who were just talking about harmless stuff like pets or what was going to happen in the next season of Game of Thrones. Between Morgan's new company were Tom Holland, Zendaya, Jacob Batalon and Harrison Osterfield. No one knew why they were there but their funny personalities gave life to the group. Tom Holland started to tell anecdotes that had everyone in tears.   
Sebastian couldn't kept his eyes away from her for a second. And she hadn't looked at him once. He got distracted only when Chace stood up.  
''Where are you going?'' he asked.   
''With them.'' he pointed at Morgan's group. ''They're a young and lively bunch.''  
''So you're on her side, now. Wow, thank you, Chace.''   
''I'm in nobody's side, stop being so immature. They look like they're having a great time and we're here in silence watching them have fun. I'd rather be there.''   
And without any more words he left and second later he was installing himself between Zendaya and Karlie Kloss, being all smiles.   
The only thing Sebastian wanted was to follow him. After a while Toby's loyalty to him was over and he followed on Chace's footsteps. Morgan received him with a huge smile.   
Only Will and Florence were still with him.   
''I'm getting a drink'' he almost ran to the bar.   
Michael Fassbender was there and Morgan was near, mysteriously talking with Karlie and Tom. Maybe they were talking about him or maybe he was as paranoid as Florence.  
He asked for a beer and was going to get back to his table when Michael approached him.  
''Finally I get you alone... I'm going to be direct with you because you look painfully unhappy... just, once and for all, make up your mind''  
''What?'' he knew that what Michael had just said made perfect sense but he was not going to admit it.   
''Don't try to deny it. I've been watching you and you could take your eyes off of her for a second.'' it was pretty clear who 'her' was. ''Just...clear that head of yours. Once you do that, you'll be a happier person, trust me.''  
Michael went back to his table, in which his wife was talking to Morgan's agent. He was still processing Michael's words and looking at Morgan, who was talking only with Karlie, who after getting a drink was going back to the table.   
It was now or never. Without overthinking too much he approached her. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care. Suddenly he was feeling reckless.   
''So, you've been working out, Llewellyn?''  
Morgan looked at him with suspicion.   
''Glad you watched my Instagram video. I guess you enjoyed it.''  
''Yeah, half the world enjoyed it.'' he got one step closer to her. ''But that's not how I noticed. You look different. Stronger.''  
Morgan had a side smirk on her face.   
''Thanks for the compliment. There's nothing better than strength in this world. Physical strength and strength of character get you ahead in this universe. You feel powerful.''   
He got even closer to her.  
''What the hell are you playing at?''  
Morgan looked at him with a side smile, without no hint of shame.  
''My own game, Stan. It's not my fault you're bitter because you're not involved in it.''  
He looked at her with the same smile.   
''Are you sure of that? I'm pretty much sure I'm well into your game.''  
''Why don't you... prove it?'' she said the last words very slowly.  
She knew he couldn't. She was never evident about her feelings in front of anyone, let alone, him.  
He got so close to her that they were almost touching. Morgan needed all her self control to keep herself level headed.   
''I thought something had changed between us after MSG. But no. You went back to being the insufferable person you were before.''  
''Look who's talking! I didn't see much of a difference in your behaviour, Stan.''  
He had his eyes glued to her. Even though the room was full, this moment was just theirs.   
''We shared a moment, Morgan.''  
''And? You come here talking about moments, when your girlfriend is right there looking at you. You have no shame, Sebastian. You thought we shared a moment but, I'm sorry to tell you that nothing of what I told you was of much importance''.  
But he didn't give up. He closed the space between them, placing her hand softly on her shoulder and leaned in order to whisper something on her ear.   
''Keep lying to yourself, Morgan.'' his lips were almost brushing her skin. ''It meant something for you and it meant a lot to me.'' he placed a short and soft kiss just below her ear, leaving Morgan absolutely disarmed.   
He left with a smile and winking. The bastard knew that her had won this round. At least Morgan had the consolation that his girlfriend was going to give him hell and erase that winning smile from his face. But she was needing all her self control because her insides were screaming. She was obviously very shaken.  
''What did he tell you?'' asked Karlie when she was back at the table.   
''Nothing of importance.'' she said with all the calm in the world. ''Some crap about my Instagram video. Idiot.'' she didn't know why she was lying to Karlie. Maybe because there were many things that she liked to keep to herself. Like the sensation of Sebastian Stan's lips brushing against her skin for less than a second.   
Sebastian kept the winning smile for a good while. The magic lasted until Florence spoke.   
''Are you going to explain what happened with your co-star? You two were pretty close.''  
''I was just telling her something about Tom Holland. Nothing serious'' he wasn't very focused on giving a strong excuse. The only thing that ran around his head was the softness of Morgan's skin and how good it'd feel to place more kisses in that neck of hers...   
Will, who had spent the night basically in silence, noticed Sebastian's absent minded and dreamy expression.  
''Sebastian!'' Florence said in a loud voice that scared him a little. ''I was talking to you.''  
''Yeah, I know and I wasn't hexed by Morgan, we were just talking.'' once again, he was talking before thinking. '' She's a person by the way, not a creature from Mordor...'' then he noticed Florence's expression. ''Do you think I'm having an affair with her? Trust me, I'm not.''  
''I don't trust you'' she blatantly said. ''But I trust Morgan's ego. She'd never accept to be anyone's side chick. She has to be in the spotlight, she demands full attention, she has to be the one and only. I kind of pity the poor guy that ends up with her.''  
Sebastian didn't share that view.   
''She's not that bad, you know.''   
''Sebastian!'' he got yelled for the second time in ten minutes, this time by Will. ''You were the one that told us that she was a snake and we believed you. We're on your side, not like Chace and Toby, who are there laughing and having fun.''   
But they couldn't finish what they were talking about because someone was making his way into the place: the one and only Chris Evans. Before Sebastian could even wave at him, Damien had already caught him and a second later he was introducing him to Morgan Llewellyn.   
''What the hell Damien!'' he hissed. The only thought he had on his head was 'Not Chris, not Chris, not Chris, anyone but Chris.'  
He had to control himself for ten minutes while watching them talk. Thankfully someone had got the idea of dancing and Morgan had grabbed Jacob's arm and jumped to the dancefloor. Sebastian was starting to hate the Mambo Number Five only because he just wanted to be in Jacob Batalon's place so hard it hurt. Some minutes later she was dancing to Dancing Queen with Chace. But the worst was yet to come. It seemed that the world was testing how much jealousy he could bear before snapping.   
The first notes of Africa by Toto started to sound and he was absolutely scandalised when he saw Chris inviting Morgan to dance this particular song. And she accepted. Of course she was going to accept. Who on earth would reject dancing with Chris Evans?  
''I can't believe it!'' he hissed. ''This is our song!''  
''What? Do you have a song with Morgan Llewellyn?!'' Florence just couldn't deal with this situation. She was discovering a side of Sebastian she had never seen before. The side that was very similar to Morgan's chaotic personality. And she didn't like it one bit.   
''Just ignore him'' Will answered for him because Sebastian was too concentrated looking a Morgan and Chris. ''He's bewitched. It seems like that woman's exclusive fragance was poisonous after all.''  
''Well...'' Florence said bitterly. ''I don't see Toby, Tom Holland and his friends or Chris Evans bewitched. Not even Chace looks like a dreamy idiot anymore. Only Sebastian is acting like a fool. What does she have anyway?''  
''What she doesn't have'' it seemed like Sebastian was listening after all.   
The song ended and Morgan and Chris stayed a bit further apart from the rest of the group, sitting alone in a table. Sebastian was fuming.  
''I have to stop this.'' he stood up and went towards Chris and Morgan.  
''Sebastian, don't!'' Florence was getting desperate. ''Just don't do it!'' but he didn't listen.   
Chris and Morgan were having a normal conversation. None of them was flirting, that was absolutely out of the question. They were just talking about their pets. Chris was telling Morgan all about his dog, Dodger.  
''...I love him. He's like my son. He's so unique... do you have dogs?''  
There was nothing that Morgan liked more than talking about her animals.  
''I have two corgis. Well, one is actually my brother's. We named them after Doctor Who characters. Mine's Doctor River Song and Clint's Captain Jack Harkness. I also have cats.''  
''Oh, I like cats too, no more than dogs but they can be nice. Are yours named after fictional characters too?''  
''No. I named them after Elizabethan people. I have Sir Francis Drake, William Shakespeare and Lady Elizabeth Tudor, who was Queen Elizabeth's name when she was Henry VIII's bastard daughter. It's impressive the amount of history you can learn through Shakespeare plays. Oh, and I rescued a cat here in New York. I named him Thirteen because of the thirteenth Doctor, who's finally a female, and I was born on a thirteen.''  
She didn't mention Sebastian in the story. He had been the one that had actually found Thirteen after all. But Chris, or anyone else, didn't needed to know that.   
''I was also born on a thirteenth. But of June.''  
And also Sebastian, Morgan thought. But of August. Great. The triumvirate of the Thirteens.  
''And I also have a sheep'' she added before making the mistake of blurting stuff about Sebastian in front of Chris Evans. ''Lady Macbeth....'' she was about to explain why she had chosen that name when she was interrupted by Sebastian. ''And here comes the Grinch.''  
''Chris, we need to talk.''  
Chris was as surprised as Morgan by his attitude.   
''Well, hello Sebastian. I had no idea that you were here. I haven't seen you yet.''   
''Yeah, yeah, we need to talk'' he basically dragged Chris away from Morgan, who wondered if he was jealous of her as she was talking with his beloved Chris Evans.   
''Seb, are you okay?'' Chris was a bit concerned.   
''What are you doing talking to her?'' he asked with bothering to answer Chris' question.   
''Sebastian, are you drunk?'' Chris grabbed Sebastian's face and looked at his eyes. ''You're not. Not on alcohol at least. On jealousy, maybe. What the hell is wrong with you, Sebastian? You have a girlfriend and you're being a jerk to me because I was talking to Morgan about pets! Be honest, do you like her?''  
Sebastian was a bit ashamed. He had gone there with the intention of call out Chris but the tables had turned in a second and Chris had got him straight in the wound.   
''She's my co-star''  
''And? Do you think you're entitled to control her life just because she's your co-star?'' Chris laughed. ''Please, do me a favour and calm yourself down. I know you like her and you're conflicted so I'm letting this one pass as it never happened but... make up your mind.'' Sebastian found it weird that he was told the same by two different people, Michael and Chris. ''Do it sooner rather than later because you'll lose your girlfriend, Morgan Llewellyn and who knows who else, okay?'' Chris patted his shoulder with tenderness and a bit of pity.  
''Chris, one more thing...'' he looked as if he was fearing the answer. ''Do you like her?''  
''I met her half an hour ago. She's a nice woman. Interesting to talk to, very charismatic. Now I know why the general public likes her so much.''   
Defeated, he went back to his table. Chris went back to Morgan who was very intrigued to know what the hell Sebastian wanted.  
''He was jealous'' said Chris before Morgan asked anything.   
''What an idiot. Does he fear me to be a bad influence on you?''  
''He wasn't jealous of you. He was jealous of me talking to you.''  
Morgan looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Her face remained unemotional.  
''That is even worse. The guy has a girlfriend.''   
Chris didn't believe her for a second. Maybe her unemotional voice, relaxed body language and the expression of her eyes were pretty convincing but Chris was absolutely sure that there was something else between these two.   
''Whatever Sebastian feels for you, is mutual, isn't it?''  
There was no need to keep lying. Chris had caught her.  
''How do you know? Nevermind... look, it's weird. We hardly ever talk let alone touch if it's not strictly scripted. So, I have no idea what the hell is going on.''  
She was being honest, there were days that she was really confused about what the hell was going on.   
''There's something implicit between you two and you'll never admit it to each other because you're too proud for that. And he also has a girlfriend, which complicates things even more. And he's scared to leave her because what if everything backfires and he ends up staying alone. And he's probably very confused. Nice situation he got himself in.''  
''Wow, you're good in this. Anyway, I won't do anything as long as he has a girlfriend. Cheating is always wrong and he should know it. And I'm no one's second choice. Well, maybe the second woman to play the Doctor after Jodie Whittaker who's amazing. Anyway, I won't ever be 'the other woman'. That's simple humiliating.'' and she wasn't counting on the fact that she had been his fan for years. Embarrassing stuff to the limit.  
''Of course it is. You deserve...''  
He was about to say 'better' but Morgan wasn't listening anymore. She was looking at the door, where Joe Alwyn was making his entrance (late, by the way) accompanied by a woman that everyone in this room knew. Taylor Swift.   
''Oh my God.'' she mumbled, looking at Joe talking to Damien and introducing Taylor to him. ''I've loved this woman since 2009, and I can't believe she's in front of me.''  
''I saw her live once'' Chris commented. ''She's really good.''  
She was going to tell something to Chris but it was too late because Joe was already there.   
''Hey, Morgan!'' he cheerfully exclaimed. ''And... Oh My God, Chris Evans. Captain America. Wow.'' he was a bit dumfounded for a minute and he wasn't the only one. He was fangirling with Chris just like Morgan was fangirling with Taylor. The difference was that Morgan didn't let it show and Joe's eyes basically shouted 'I LOVE CHRIS EVANS'.  
''Hi, I'm Taylor!'' Morgan was surprised that bloody Taylor Swift was introducing herself in such a simple manner. ''Joe told me a lot about you. Believe it or not I've seen you before! I saw Lady Macbeth with Joe in 2016. I had to put on a wig just to pass as a normal person. But you were fantastic, really moving and wonderful. When Joe told me who you were I basically clapped like a seal.''  
Morgan was sure that she was looking as starstruck as Joe. And she had performed in front of Taylor Swift in 2016 and she was learning about it in 2018. Nice.  
''I've admired you since 2009. I know all of your lyrics, they've helped me out so many times to count.''   
They were praising each other for a while and then went on talking about whatever that crossed their minds. Acting, cast mates, Hollywood, childhood stories. Anything.  
On his table Sebastian was with a wide smile. She had never loved Taylor Swift as much as at that moment. He wanted to stick a poster of her in his room. Thanks to her, Morgan had moved away from Chris.   
''Someone should call Lord Voldemort to come and pick up his people.'' said Will, pointing at Morgan and Taylor with his head. ''They kind of look alike except from the hair colour.''  
Sebastian disagreed with everything he had said.   
''No. They don't look similar at all.'' once again he was making the stupid mistake of talking before thinking, ''Morgan has no comparison. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, hands down.''  
He knew immediately that he shouldn't have said that. At least not in front of his girlfriend.   
''You know what?'' she asked with coldness in her voice. ''Enjoy the rest of your night.''  
Without saying a thing more, she stood up and left.  
''Florence, wait, I'm sorry!''   
''Just, stay here, okay?'' Will was taking the situation under control before Sebastian made more of a mess causing a public scandal. ''I'll drive her home and make sure she's okay. You screwed this up.''  
On the way out Florence didn't want to look at Morgan Llewellyn because she was sure that she had her signature sarcastic side smile, buy she did it anyway. And she had been wrong because Morgan was immersed into a conversation with Taylor Swift and hadn't noticed anything at all. Florence hated that harpy more than anyone she had ever met.   
Sebastian was looking around, making sure no one had noticed that fight with his girlfriend. But there was only Harrison Osterfield on a near table, typing something on his phone, not aware of anything.   
Morgan only noticed that something had happened when she had got a text from Harrison with all the gossip. And Taylor had also noticed something.   
''I think your co-star is in trouble'' she said. Of course that Joe had told Taylor all about Sebastian and Morgan's constant bickering on set.  
''I think he is'' Morgan was still looking at her phone.   
''Are you two still fighting?'' she asked and Morgan wanted to laugh. Not even in her wildest dreams she could have imagined that someday she was going to be a topic of conversation for Taylor Swift and her boyfriend.  
''Sort of.'' she simply said.  
She glanced at Sebastian who was looking a bit miserable and lonely. And she felt pity for him. Curse the fangirl feelings.   
''I don't know why I'm doing this but... do you want to meet him?'' she asked Taylor who simply nodded.   
She made her way towards Sebastian's table with Taylor closely following. When they got there, they sat at Sebastian's side.   
''I don't know what's happening to me, Stan but... I feel sorry for you.''  
''I didn't know you were capable of feeling, Llewellyn. This is a nice surprise.''  
''Oh, and... Sebastian, this is Taylor Swift. Taylor, this is Sebastian Stan.''  
For some reason Sebastian wasn't very excited at meeting one of the most famous persons in the world. He was more busy guessing why Morgan had decided to talk to him at all.  
''Nice to meet you. I really like your songs.'' it was the most stupid thing he had ever said but luckily for him, Taylor didn't seem to mind.   
''And I saw you in I, Tonya. You were absolutely fantastic. It was outrageous that the Academy snubbed you. As outrageous as Morgan not getting nominated to the Lawrence Olivier.''  
''And Red deserved a Grammy'' Morgan and Sebastian said at the same time.   
It was the first time in his life that he admitted to liking that particular album.  
Morgan kept her intense gaze fixed on Sebastian.  
''Look, I'm going to be honest here'' she suddenly said. ''I mean it when I said that I was sorry for you. You look so unhappy and lonely here that it makes me feel bad. You should be with us, dancing, talking and having fun. Make up your mind, Sebastian.'' this was the third time he was told of this in just one night. And somehow Morgan Llewellyn was more convincing than Michael or Chris. ''It's time for you to do what you want, not what you need. Just like I do.''  
He looked at her with raised eyebrows. But what Morgan had just said made perfect sense.   
''And does it work?'' he asked with genuine curiosity. He couldn't believe he was planning to follow Morgan's life advice.  
''Just look at me! I've always done whatever the hell I wanted and look where I am!'' she got closer to him. ''I think it's worth a try.'' she whispered on his ear. ''Let's take a picture together! For sure it'd get attention! Can we kiss you on the cheeks?''  
''Go ahead'' he tried to keep calm.   
Morgan placed her head on his shoulder and he almost got dizzy with her fragance. She smelled like diamonds, fun, excitement, the city after dark and passionate nights. Before he knew she was 'kissing' him on the cheek, but barely touching him. Taylor had just wrapped an arm around his shoulder and making a face. And that was the picture.   
Just in this moment, Hey Ya by Outkast started to blast throughout the place. Even Damien was dancing.   
''This song!'' Taylor exclaimed with a big grin. ''We have to dance!''  
''This song is my childhood'' Morgan and Taylor stood up at the same time.   
Sebastian thought that Morgan was exaggerating when she had said that this song was her childhood as he had been in his early twenties when that song came out. Then he remembered that Morgan was just twenty five and she was like ten or eleven when she was listening to Outkast. Yeah, that song was her childhood.   
He saw Morgan making her way to the dancefloor but she stopped in the middle of the way and came back to where he was.   
''Come'' she suddenly said.   
He was expecting anything from Morgan but not this.  
''What?'' he blinked a couple of times, confused.   
''Come with us and have fun''.   
She extended her perfectly manicured hand and without thinking it twice he took it in his, with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Africa, OutKast, mambo Number 5, Dancing Queen... the DJ was on fire.
> 
> Sorry for not posting before but I was sort of busy trying to get a job. And I have to update London Calling asap. I've finished the next chapter and it's on the editing room.
> 
> Thank you for reading and Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.


	10. Episode 10-Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to describe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm updating so soon.

_''You've got that James Dean, daydream look in your eyes and I've got that red lip classic thing that you like, and when we go crashing down we come back every time, we never go out of style.''_

Some weeks after that bizarre cast party, Morgan was in her apartment, dipping cookies in her coffee and playing chess with Lucas. Taylor was walking around, arranging something about an event that Morgan had no idea about.  
The things with Sebastian in the last two weeks were full of ups and downs, mostly downs. There were moments when they didn't speak to each other and others in which they were quite friendly. But those moments were pretty fleeting.  
But Morgan was in peace with herself and playing chess relaxed her as much as practicing kickboxing.   
''I have news'' Taylor informed them. ''Morgan, you're going to the Toronto Film Festival.''  
Morgan was a bit intrigued about that and she sensed that Taylor had more information related to that and she was not telling her.  
''That's great but... I haven't worked in anything that's going to be released there as you well know.''  
By Taylor's uncomfortable face, Morgan guessed that she was not going to like what was coming next.   
''First of all, this wasn't my idea. It was Damien's'' now Morgan was sure that she was not going to like what was coming. ''You're going but with Sebastian.''  
Morgan didn't even looked outraged. She simply rolled her eyes.   
''But why?'' she looked in pain. ''I don't really want to go.''  
''C'mon, you've always wanted to go to the Toronto Film Festival.'' Taylor was trying to convince Morgan that this was a good idea.  
''Yeah, but not with him.'' she was in silence for a little while. ''However, I don't have to see him, do I? We'll just have to greet each other on the Red carpet. We'll stay at different hotels, I imagine.''  
Taylor had a painful expression that Morgan didn't like.  
''Well... no. You're going as his date.''  
Morgan looked so scandalised that it was almost funny.   
''No way. No. No. No. I'm an accomplished actress myself. Look, I'm almost more famous than him. I'm not just his date!''  
Taylor and Lucas were close to laughing.   
''But, as you said, you don't have any movie being released there, and he does.''  
Morgan was red.  
''Why doesn't he take his girlfriend? Why does it have to be me?''  
''Because, in the exact words of Damien Chazelle, no one cares about her. Everyone cares about you and him. The press love you two together. And Damien does too. He says that you spend more time with him that she does.''  
''Because I get paid for that'' she blatantly said. ''She does it for free. Wow, I love charity work.''  
Lucas couldn't keep it together any longer.  
''But Morgan, in your exact words, you wanted to be 'his whore for free'. It was in your old Twitter fan account, I saw it myself.''  
Morgan was so used to the teasing that she didn't even mind. She had wrote that stuff after all.   
''You can say whatever you want. I'm not going. Let Sebastian go in peace, I don't care.''  
It looked like a sincere statement but it was Morgan so no one was really convinced.  
''A pity.'' Taylor looked resigned. ''Nicole Kidman is going to be there. She's Sebastian's co-star. You could have met her.''  
Morgan expression changed.  
''Okay, when do I leave?''  
Taylor had a triumphal smile.  
''In two days. I'm sending Lucas and your stylists tomorrow.''  
''One thing'' Morgan said with a severe voice. ''Book me a room as far away from Sebastian as possible. I don't want to find surprises when I get there and get the classic fanfiction moment of 'And there was only one bed!' because I swear that I'd rather sleep on the hall.''   
Taylor rolled her eyes and got back to business. Morgan was back into the chess game.   
''You know, Lucas that no matter the next move you make, I'm going to win.''  
Lucas glanced desperately at the board.   
''How are you so good at this.''  
''I'm a good strategist, I guess.''  
She saw Lucas making a move and immediately smiled.  
''Look and learn: I'm going to kill your Queen with mine'' with her Queen she pushed Lucas' out of the board. ''And check-mate. I got your king.''

''You really have to go with her?'' Sebastian was being interrogated by Florence.   
After the shitstorm of the cast party she had been angry at him for days. Only three days ago she had forgiven him only to learn that he had to take Morgan Llewellyn to Toronto as a date.   
Every time Sebastian went back to his senses and the life he had before Morgan, something happened that made it impossible to live in peace.   
''Yes, I don't have much of a choice just please don't complicate things more.''  
Sebastian wasn't going thru his best time. Apparently not only Florence was a bit resented at him but his fans too. He had been out of the Interned for the past weeks and his fans were saying that it was Florence's fault as before she got in the picture Sebastian was pretty much in contact with his fanbase everyday.   
And they had adopted Morgan as the Knight in Shining Armor that came to rescue Sebastian from the evil influence of his girlfriend. Nothing was farther from the truth. He just couldn't keep seeing the 'Chanel vs Walmart' memes comparing Morgan with his girlfriend (and ironically Morgan was the face of Chanel Cosmetics, so she was really Chanel after all), the 'Seb deserves better' and the usual 'Sebastian should stop with this Florence insanity and date Morgan once and for all.' It was absolutely maddening.   
And Morgan's behaviour with her fans (and Sebastian's) was outstanding. She always stopped for pictures, she was active on social media and she was continually feeding her fanbase with funny Instagram stories.   
She had a loyal fanbase that was slowly making themselves heard around the Internet. They had campaigned to get her to do the Hugo Boss catalogue alongside Sebastian and they had succeeded. He hadn't told Florence that yet.   
Their latest campaign was to get Morgan to walk in the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Yeah, Morgan looked like a model but she had never stepped on the runway in her life. However, even Sebastian had got an online petition to get Morgan there and he, believing that it was anonymous, signed it. It wasn't. And now everyone knew that he had signed a petition to see Morgan walking around in lingerie. The Internet and the media had had a field day and Sebastian was just too embarrassed to say anything.   
Morgan herself hadn't said anything but she obviously knew and every time she looked at him she had a smirk on her face. Pleasant.   
And Chace had shown him an article that stated that Victoria's Secret was seriously considering Morgan as a model. It was absolutely insane but he didn't believe it was true. And he seriously doubted that Morgan would accept to be in the fashion show, mainly because she'd have to share the spotlight with professional models when she wasn't one.   
''Sebastian, am I not complicating anything. It wasn't me the one who signed an online petition to see Morgan half naked.''  
''It was a joke between me and rest of the cast'' he lied.   
''And why is she even going to Toronto?''  
''Publicity'' he simply answered. ''Not actually for herself but for our next movie. And she wants to meet Nicole Kidman.''  
''Just... be careful'' she was feeling more pity for him than jealousy towards Morgan. ''Don't let her get into your head.''  
Little did she know that Morgan almost never left his head.   
''She's not that bad. She's being quite pleasant lately. She can be infuriating but in general... she can be nice when she wants.''  
''The thing is that... she never wants.''

Two days later Sebastian was at JFK waiting for Morgan to arrive. He had got there five minutes earlier and he knew that Morgan was not going to be late.  
And she didn't disappoint. Exactly at nine she got out of a black car with a horde of paparazzi following her. She walked towards the place Sebastian was, with the paparazzi still taking pictures.   
She was wearing a tailored trench coat with a high ponytail that looked awesome in her. And of course that she was wearing high heels.   
''Hey, Sebastian'' she greeted him with an smile.  
''Morgan'' he was also smiling, they were in public after all. But he could find no reason not to be nice to her. ''Let's get going. The sooner we've gone through customs, the better.''  
He was right. The airport was usually packed but the paparazzi that were behind them were bothering the rest of the people. And they didn't want that.   
Sebastian tried to glance at Morgan's passport when she presented it in customs. More than anything he wanted to see if he could catch her real name. But he hadn't been lucky and Morgan had noticed.  
Thankfully they didn't have to wait much for their plane to leave. And Morgan wasn't amused to find out that her seat was next to Sebastian's. Damn it, Taylor.   
''It seems that you can't get rid of me.'' he took of his leather jacket and set next to Morgan who was inhaling his fragance. Damn it, he had good. taste. His smell was absolutely irresistible.   
''And you were glancing at my passport.'  
''I wanted to know your real name.'' he said without shame.   
''That's not happening anytime soon.''  
She had also taken off the trench coat only to reveal the neat button up white shirt she was wearing underneath that she had matched with an elegant short skirt. Sebastian didn't know who was Morgan's stylist but damn that they were doing a good job.  
Before he could notice, she was taking off her iPad from her bag. He could see a picture of her cat as a lockscreen.  
''By the way, how is Thirteen?''  
Morgan's expression softened and she smiled.   
''Thriving. He's getting big and his fur is shining. He's a really loving cat.''  
''I should drop by and see him someday'' he said. ''I found him, after all. I deserve half of the custody. I can see him at the weekends if you like.''  
Morgan looked at him, about to burst out laughing.   
''You may have found him but I paid the vet and I'm raising him up. And you don't even like cats.''  
''Who told you this? I may be more of a dog person but I like cats.''  
Morgan didn't say anything. Of course that she knew about that. She knew that she'd take a Scottish Fold to space.   
''Conform yourself with the pictures for now'' she handed him her phone where she had opened a folder titled 'Thirteen'.  
It seemed like Morgan was as attached to her cat as Chris Evans was to his dog Dodger. She had taken a lot of pictures of the cat sleeping in different positions, eating or just comfortably lying on Morgan's arms.   
''Just... beautiful'' he didn't know if he was referring to Thirteen or to Morgan.   
She took the phone from his hands and stuck it in her pocket, then she started playing an old Doctor Who episode that she had loaded. Without any words she had got into it.   
Sebastian didn't know what to do so he got really close to her to watch the damned episode.   
''What?'' she suddenly asked. after violently pausing the episode.   
''I just wanted to watch'' he said with a little voice.   
Morgan felt some sort of pity for him and let him get closer to her placing the iPad in the middle of them both.   
And he was getting closer by the second. Morgan closed the little space that was separating them and they were literally touching. He wrapped his arm around her and placed his head on her shoulder.  
Morgan felt weirdly at ease. His body was warm and Morgan was loving the feeling of having his head on her shoulder.   
''This is an old episode. Peter Capaldi was still the Doctor. In my opinion. he's underrated. And Clara was great too.''  
''That's Jenna!'' Sebastian pointed at Clara. ''I acted with her for like five seconds. She was Bucky's date in The First Avenger. I wasn't expecting to find her here.''  
Of course that Morgan knew about that. She had seen The First Avenger more times that she could count.  
''I love her. She's so good... you just have to see her as Queen Victoria. Just amazing.''  
They went back to see the episode and Sebastian was so comfortable, being close to Morgan that he was slowly falling asleep. It was unbelievable that he was so in peace next to that chaotic woman.   
He fell asleep and his head fell on Morgan's chest. She wanted to pat his head and caress his neck but she was never going to do that. Touching him while he was asleep was non consensual and it was also creepy, so she just let him sleep.  
Luckily for her, getting hooked with old episodes of Doctor Who was her special ability. She's been doing exactly that for more than ten years.   
From time to time she felt Sebastian move but he never lifted his head from her chest. He even murmured some stuff that she couldn't understand. She didn't know if it was Romanian or simple gibberish.   
When they were about to land in Toronto she had no other option than to wake him up. She wanted to elbow him in the ribs but she found out that she didn't have the heart to do it. So she just shook him up.   
''Stan... Sebastian!''  
He slowly opened his beautiful steel blue eyes of his and when he saw Morgan he smiled.   
''Am I in heaven?'' he mumbled, still with his head on her chest.  
That question didn't impress Morgan one bit.   
''No. But if this plane crashes, you'll be. We're about to land, so, wake the hell up.''  
''Always so sweet, Llewellyn.'' he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it was. ''Do I look so bad?''  
Of course he didn't, Morgan thought. He was gorgeous and he knew it.  
''Your hair is messy'' she was checking her make up that was very decent after flying for only a few hours.   
When she looked at Sebastian again, his hair was sticking everywhere.   
''Do you need a mirror?''  
''No, but... could you tidy it up a bit?''  
The cheeky bastard.   
She reached for his hair and tidied it up. It wasn't a sensational job but at least he didn't look like was just waking up. She also tidied his shirt and leather jacket.  
''Now you look decent.''  
''Thank you.'' he was smiling like a little kid. ''And Morgan... the back of your coat is a bit wrinkled. Let me help you...''  
She was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong with her coat but Sebastian ran his hand on her back for a little while.   
''Perfect. You look beautiful, as always''  
Morgan was a bit confused. What was happening to him that was being so nice? Maybe he was just tired of the hostility.   
''Okay, whatever. Now put the seatbelt on while this thing lands.''  
Thankfully the ordeal was pretty quickly and in less than twenty minutes they were exiting the airport, with many paparazzi following them on the little walk they were making towards the car that was already waiting for them. Bless Lucas for the great organization.   
They were staying in the same hotel and for once Morgan didn't mind, mainly because he was staying in the fourteenth floor while Lucas had booked a suit for Morgan in the seventh floor. So, they were not sleeping in rooms next to each other and the 'there was only one bed' problem was out of the picture. She knew that she could trust her personal assistant.   
When they reached the hotel, they immediately made their way to their rooms.   
''So, where are you staying?'' he cheekily asked. ''Just in case I need to ask you something, I'd know where you are.''  
As if he couldn't text or call, Morgan though. But she gave him the information he wanted.   
''Seventh floor. Room 1921.''  
They were in silence when they got into the elevator but Sebastian broke it before it was too late and Morgan reached her destination.   
''Aren't you going to ask me the same question?''  
''No. Why would I want to know that?''  
''I don't know...'' he was being flirty again. ''Maybe you'd like to... visit me... I wouldn't mind... even if it's in the middle of the night.''  
Morgan looked at him with her eyebrows raised and an unimpressed expression.   
''No, thanks. If want to talk to someone in the middle of the night I'd just call Lucas. Or anyone else. See you tomorrow.'' she bluntly said, getting off the elevator.  
Her statement was pretty clear. She didn't even plan to see him for the rest of the day. She was going to turn up with him to the red carpet and that was all. But Sebastian didn't share those plans at all.

That night, Morgan and her team were in her room playing poker and listening to Dua Lipa, having the time of her life. Lucas had just ordered pizza so the night was getting better.   
Her team were a bunch of young, enthusiastic, talented, nice and diverse people. Apart from Lucas, she had Amal, her make up artist, a beautiful girl that looked like a younger Priyanka Chopra. She was from Brooklyn but all her family were from New Dheli. Morgan had found her in YouTube and she absolutely adored her.   
Then she had Shontelle, a lovely young woman that had been friends with Lucas at high school. Now she was an up and coming hair dresser that had got to work in the New York Fashion Week. Lucas had contacted her again and offered her to work for Morgan, which she happily accepted.   
And finally she had Luke, her stylist. Morgan had also found him through YouTube and had instantly contacted him. After working on Morgan's street style for only two weeks, many celebrities were trying to get their hands on him but he always refused them. The fashion magazines couldn't wait to see his work on Morgan on the red carpet.  
The most important thing was that apart from working together, they were great friends.   
''Let me tell you girl, that you look so hot together that my insides are still burning'' said Shontelle, looking at her cards and, of course, talking about Morgan and Sebastian.  
''He's hot.'' added Luke. ''I can't wait to see you two together at the red carpet. You'll set the Internet on fire, more than it is already. I know he's gonna look good because his stylist is good, no better than me, of course, but good.''  
Their conversation ended when someone knocked at the door.  
''Who opens?'' asked Lucas.  
''The one who's losing and that's you'' answered Morgan, laughing.   
Rolling his eyes he opened the door only to reveal Sebastian at the other side, looking as if he was ready to go out.   
''What are you doing here?'' asked Morgan. ''Do you want to join us? We're playing poker and eating pizza!''  
''Sounds tempting but I can't. I have to go to a pre-festival party''.  
Morgan didn't know why he was telling her this.   
''You don't need to inform me of whatever you want to do, okay? You don't have to ask me for permission'' she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. ''Have a good time.''  
''I thought you were coming with me. Weren't you my date?''  
''Yeah, but to the screening of your movie tomorrow. No one told me anything about being your partner for some pre-festival party. That wasn't in the deal.''  
Morgan kept looking at him with sort of a hard expression and the hands on her hips. For once he was seeing her with only jeans and a hoodie and without make up or high heels. She was still gorgeous but she looked younger, almost childish.   
''I know but...'' he looked at her with his most persuasive expression. ''Maybe I'm asking for a favour.''  
So, Sebastian was asking her for a favour. Interesting. It was hard to resist his offer when he looked so handsome, dressed in a black shirt (with the first two buttons opened) and black jacket. What a man.   
''You can ask anyone else. I'm pretty sure that there's a horde of fans of yours that'd sell their souls to go with you.''  
And she was right. He could do that or he could go alone. But, somehow, the perspective of showing up with Morgan Llewellyn was too tempting.   
''Please, Morgan. I'm begging you'' he was looking at her with puppy dog eyes that apparently weren't working. ''Do you want me to kneel in front of you? Because I'd kneel.''   
''That won't be necessary'' she stopped him. ''Luke, can you do something fast?''   
''I'm ready for everything.'' Luke pushed Morgan to the huge bathroom and then ran to his own room to get his things. Shontelle and Amal followed Morgan. The only one who didn't move a finger was Lucas. He just grabbed a slice of pizza and sat in front of Sebastian. Of course he didn't say anything but Sebastian had the impression that Lucas knew something that he didn't. And Sebastian was really tempted to ask, even if he knew that Lucas was not going to say anything.  
So, he spent the next ten minutes making crazy guesses about what the hell Morgan and Lucas knew. Maybe it was something that involved him. He would have liked that kept him in her head as much as he kept her in his.   
When Morgan got out of the bathroom, Sebastian was absolutely speechless. It was incredible how someone could look that good. Morgan was a work of art by herself but her team deserved some credit because in ten minutes they transformed her and made her look even more gorgeous if that was possible.  
She was wearing a shot long sleeved red dress that showed a good amount of cleavage. Her hair was in an elegant updo and her make up included her signature red lips.   
''I can't believe I'm missing the end of the game. And I was winning! Can we finish after I come back?''  
''Forget it.'' answered Lucas. ''I'm not losing money against you, Llewellyn.''  
''At least leave me some pizza. I could just eat a quarter of a slice! That's not fair.''  
''Also, forget it.'' between Lucas and Luke grabbed all the pizza boxes. ''We're continuing the party in Luke's room. It's not appropriate for us to stay at the star's suite when she's out. See you later''.  
One by one they started to make an exit.   
''Have a great night'' said Amal, with a little smirk, glancing at Morgan and Sebastian. ''Enjoy'' Shontelle winked at them and left.   
It was hard for her not roll her eyes.  
''Let's go before I start to regret it'' she opened the door for Sebastian.  
It was hard for him to form words at that moment but he knew that if he didn't say anything, and quickly, Morgan was going to start teasing him.  
''Are you really walking at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show?'' he asked.  
Morgan laughed. Apparently she found the question very amusing.   
''Did you even believed that was serious? It was just a joke that my fans created. Then you signed the petition and the issue blew up a little. But what would I do there? I'm not a model. I'd made a fool out of myself.''  
''I heard that you were seriously being considered. Even if you're not a model, you're a popular actress that'd get a lot of viewers to the show and that's all they care about. There's no model as popular as you right now and you know it.''  
Maybe Sebastian was right but that wasn't making Morgan change her mind.  
''The only angel I'd dress up as is a Weeping Angel for Halloween'' she saw Sebastian's confused face. Of course he had no idea what she was talking about. ''Just a Doctor Who monster, don't worry.''  
Typical of Morgan, mixing Doctor Who with everything. he was getting used to that.  
''If they asked you, would you consider it?''  
In Morgan's opinion Sebastian was way too interested in that particular topic.  
''Sorry but, no. I'd never take someone else's job, you know? Models work hard to be there and it's not fair that a privileged actress gets her place only because she's popular.'' Sebastian was astounded. Morgan Llewellyn being ethical? The simulation was definitely glitching. ''It's as unfair as when some mainstream pop star gets a role in a movie, and I'm not talking about Lady GaGa who can actually act and she's fantastic but... some clueless pop singer that believes that the Meisner technique has something to do with manicure.''  
Sebastian mumbled a 'wow' after she stopped talking. He was used to Morgan expressing her strong opinions in front of him and he had the wild guess that he was the only person that made Morgan feel free enough to speak her own mind with no regrets.   
''Maybe Victoria's Secret is not for you but you should do that TED talk. Or an stand up comedy show. You're so acid and sarcastic that you could be funny. It's amazing to listen to you.''  
''You always give the best compliments.''  
He offered her his arm and she took it but he didn't dare to look at her for long periods of time. He was scared of getting lost in her eyes, that under the city lights, looked really purple.   
The place wasn't far away from the hotel. The party was in an ultra elegant restaurant. In the past Morgan would had been impressed but she was getting used to those kind of places.   
She kept holding Sebastian's arm. After all, she was his plus one, something that still had her a little salty.   
They were literally surrounded by famous people. She could see Chris Pine, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Elizabeth Olsen and more. She wanted to talk to everybody but she was stuck to Sebastian, for now.   
''We look absolutely amazing, Llewellyn. Just look at us, we're just... gorgeous.''  
''Check your ego, Stan.''  
''I'm just stating the facts, there's no need to lie to ourselves...''  
''Hey Sebastian!''  
If Morgan wanted to meet Chris Pine, her wishes were a reality.  
''Pine''   
Morgan almost laughed. Apparently Sebastian refused to name any Chris by his name if it wasn't Chris Evans.   
''And you must be Morgan Llewellyn.'' his eyes were glued to her. ''Let me tell you that you are more beautiful than I had imagined.''  
She wanted to thank him for the compliment but at that moment Sebastian moved his arm only to place it around Morgan's waist. She wanted to laugh. Men were pathetic sometimes and Sebastian was the best example, being territorial over a woman that was nothing more than his co-star. And it wasn't the first time that this happened. She still remembered that whole episode with Chris Evans back in New York.   
She was tempted to snatch his arm away from her body only to annoy him but she didn't.   
''Thank you'' she finally answered to Chris. ''I loved your role in Wonder Woman. Steve Trevor was quite the charmer, wasn't he?''  
''Yes, he was. It's a pity he's dead. Let's see if he's somehow brought back. Or maybe they bring him back just for a flashback...''  
''He'll be back.'' Sebastian said out of nowhere. ''It's DC. I mean, they revived Superman in a way that I still don't understand. Don't worry, they'll bring you back somehow. Just make sure you're not contracted to wear a moustache. We don't want another Henry Cavill CGI upper lip disaster.''  
Morgan was basically cracking her ribs of the effort she was making at trying not to laugh. Sebastian was speaking in such a passive aggressive way that it reminded her of herself. It was awesome. Apparently that was what happened when you put Sebastian Stan and a DC actor (that wasn't Margot Robbie, of course) in the same room.  
''Yeah... that was quite bad...'' Chris Pine looked really uncomfortable. He was sensing Sebastian's animosity. ''I think I... need to go... it was nice to see you Sebastian and it was a pleasure to meet you Morgan''.  
''Yeah, same Chris'' Morgan was the only one who answered as Sebastian was pretty busy biting his lip in such an annoying way that even Morgan wanted to punch him.  
''Wow'' she mumbled after Chris left. ''Wasn't expecting that from you. Snake Sebastian? Interesting.''  
He didn't have a decent explanation. He was just jealous.   
She snatched his arm away from her and started walking away from him.  
''Where are you going?'' he asked, a bit desperate.   
''I may be your plus one but that doesn't mean that I have to be glued to you the whole night. I just saw Kit Harington and Rose Leslie and I want to meet them.''  
Without any other word she left. Sebastian was going to go after her but he was stopped by Taika Waititi.  
After twenty minutes of talking to Taika (and losing complete sight of Morgan) he was finally left alone. He was looking around for his co-star but he couldn't see her anywhere.   
After ten minutes of looking basically everywhere he was getting desperate. He was even asking people if they had seen her.  
''Looking for me?'' said a familiar voice behind him.   
There she was, with an innocent expression on her electrifying blue eyes.   
''Actually yes'' he was so relieved that he even wanted to hug her.   
''I'm not going to get lost, you know? I'm not a helpless little girl. You're getting superhero complex, Sebastian. I was just looking for decent food but I could only find shrimp and canapes. Shrimp! Who even eats that? Just get me some pizza and a beer.''   
Morgan, once again, was right. He was suddenly starving and craving pizza and a beer.  
''Most people here cannot appreciate the wonders of pizza and believe that shrimp is way better. People like Chris Pine, for example. He looks like a shrimp lover.''  
''I'm with you in this because I saw him like two minutes ago and he was eating it.''  
''Told you!'' they were laughing like idiots and he didn't care. He may be surrounded by celebrities but Morgan was still the most interesting one. ''We're surrounded by old shrimp eating idiots, Morgan.''  
''Old?'' Morgan was wearing her mocking smile again. ''You're 36! Half of the people here are younger than you.''  
''Age is just a number and my spirit is way younger than 36.''   
Morgan looked at him from head to toe, as if she was evaluating him.  
''That was a good answer'' she admitted. ''Ian McKellen would agree with you'' Sebastian was a bit thrilled. That was the first time that Morgan mentioned Ian in front of him. And Sebastian had always admired Ian, lucky Morgan that had got to act with him. ''The Macbeth cast threw a Queen themed party and Ian dressed as Freddie Mercury with King Duncan's prop crown and sceptre. The man is 79 and knows how to party.'' Sebastian was so caught up that he had forgotten that he was in the middle of a celebrity party. ''But the best part was when Marcus, the actor who played Macbeth, showed up fully dressed as Darth Vader with the only purpose of recreating that legendary picture of Freddie sitting on his shoulders. And they did it.'' she looked for something in her phone. ''Here's the picture. Not many people had seen it, believe me.''  
Sebastian was amazed for many reasons. First of all, there was Ian McKellen dressed as Freddie Mercury. Then, this picture belonged in a period of time when Morgan wasn't famous yet. And Sebastian knew very little of those times and he wanted to find out more.   
''This is brilliant. I can't believe you witnessed this. And who were you at this party?''   
Morgan scrolled to the next picture. There was Morgan, dressed in some 70's rock attire and with a blonde wig.   
''Roger Taylor. Queen's drummer.''  
''This is epic''.  
This picture proved that two years ago Morgan was as beautiful as she was now. Even with a deep blonde wig and those weird clothes.   
''Yeah, I kind of enjoy those fancy dress parties. I'm planning to throw one for Halloween but I don't have a theme yet.''  
''Am I invited to that one? I don't want to miss it.''  
''As long as you show up dressed according to the theme you'll be admitted.''  
Sebastian looked around, looking at the people that were surrounding them, deciding that they won't be missed if they disappeared.  
''Let's get out of here'' he grabbed her hand and walked towards the door.  
''Why? Where?'' she was a bit confused by his sudden change of plans.   
''To get some decent food. I'm not going to sign up to the shrimp loving club. Not today Satan.''  
''Sebastian, darling... most of your ideas are quite a disaster but this one... is spot on.''

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who references are always here lmao.   
> Kudos/comments always welcome.


	11. Episode 11 - Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time and the last chapter I had pre-written so then I'll have to finish the next one before posting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want her life

_''Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, and meet me there tonight and tell me that this is not all in my mind''_

''We don't want to get out through the main door'' Morgan stated. ''It's full of paparazzi. What do think they'll think if they see us leave together? You don't want to start rumours... or do you?''  
That was the least thing that Morgan wanted. There were already people in the world that thought that Sebastian and Morgan would make hell of a couple, and even though they weren't wrong, she didn't want to be seen as if they were following that advice. And there was the tiny detail that he had a girlfriend.  
''I thought you were the queen of not giving a fuck. You're my date and everyone knows that, they're expecting us to leave together. And we're just getting pizza, not spending the night in a cheap motel.''  
He was right. If they left together there wouldn't be much of a fuss as if they left separately or with different people.   
''You have no shame''  
''Great. Now let's leave''   
As they expected, the paparazzi started taking pictured and shouting questions at them by the second they took a glimpse of them.  
''Morgan! Are you walking in the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show?''  
No, she wasn't.  
''Are you two dating?''  
No, they weren't. He had a girlfriend, for God's sake.  
''Sebastian, do you want to see Morgan stepping on the runway?''  
Yes, he wanted. Better if it was in lingerie.   
''Morgan, is it true that you're planning to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe?''  
She wanted to laugh. Of course that she wanted to join the MCU but it wasn't as if she could show up in Atlanta and Marvel was going to give her a role out of the blue.   
''Morgan, is it true that you and Chris Evans have been seeing each other?''  
And that was enough for Sebastian who did the most stupid thing he could have done and not even Morgan was ready for it.   
He just simply reached out for her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. And that gesture in itself said enough.   
Morgan wanted to murder him. Yes, there was nothing wrong with leaving together but leaving together holding hands in front of a horde of paparazzi was a complete different story.   
''You make a really hot couple!'' some paparazzi shouted.  
''Thank you!'' he shouted back with a big smile on his face.   
Well, Morgan was sure that they were going to be brutally murdered by Taylor and Emily when they found out about what had just happened. And thank to the wonders of the Internet they'll find out very soon. And stan twitter was probably going to blow up in pieces after this.   
With all the calm in the world he guided her towards a taxi and opened the door for her to enter. Every single one of their movements were being caught in camera.   
''You idiot!'' she hissed after Sebastian closed the door. ''What have you done?''  
''Calm down, nothing's wrong. Do you think these people will think that I'm cheating on my girlfriend in such a public and shameless way?''  
''Of course they will, you idiot! They were already suspecting it after out little show at MSG! How do you think this will be seen? You held my hand and basically shouted that we look hot together!''  
''Where's the lie, Llewellyn. I though you didn't care about people's opinion'' he raised his eyebrows.   
''And I don't. Look, I don't care about your girlfriend, I don't care about the general public, I don't care about the media. But I don't really want to face Taylor. And she will want to kill me''.  
That seemed to ground Sebastian.  
''And Emily...'' now he looked concerned. ''...damn, what have I done.''  
''What's done is done'' Morgan had no other option than resign herself. ''Now let's get that pizza.''  
''Are you really seeing Chris Evans?'' he asked out of nowhere.  
The best answer to that question was 'It's none of you goddamned business' but she decided to tell him the truth.  
''We talked for half an hour about pets and I didn't even get his number. That question answers itself. It's a no, by the way. Happy?''  
''Actually, yes'' he had a triumphant smile on his face.   
The taxi left them in front of a Pizza Hut. Sebastian guided Morgan inside, as if they were getting into the most elegant restaurant of the city.   
''We can't stay here'' he started when they had already got the pizza boxes and a couple of beers. ''People are already looking at us and we're not very discreetly dressed.''  
Morgan knew that it was true. They were dressed for an elegant party not for getting pizza.   
''Let's get out of here.'' this time she grabbed his arm and got him out of the place.  
They were looking for a place to eat for a little while until they settled for a spot under a tree in a park. Elegant.  
''I'm sitting on the grass in a thousand dollar dress. Luke will kill me tomorrow, add him to the list of people that'll want to murder me after this.'' she grabbed a slice of pizza.   
''And this is an Hugo Boss suit. My stylist is getting my neck tomorrow.'' he delicately bit his pizza. ''As everyone wants to kill us, I suggest that we elope together before someone notices. Look, we can go north, to Alaska, get a nice cabin in the woods and live there.''  
''Yeah, that's what I was planning: changing my promising acting career for Alaska and a cabin in the woods.''  
''You get me as part of the deal'' he winked at her.   
''That's irresistible'' she joked.  
''It's not that bad... we'll become friends in time. We'll be in a small cabin in the woods so maybe even romance will flourish between us'' he cheekily winked at her.  
What he had said sounded like the plot of a cheesy Christmas movie.   
''You sure? Because I think that it's more probable that we'll end up in a bigger war. We don't get on very well so imagine if we're left alone for weeks.''  
''Don't be such a pessimist, Llewellyn. Alaska would change us''  
''Forgive me if I can't see how Alaska may change us. Both of us under the same roof is not even a potential disaster, is a guaranteed catastrophe.''  
Sebastian was having fun with Morgan's answers. But he couldn't help by wonder how would it feel to share a home with her. It would either be a nightmare or a dream, there was no middle ground.  
''Don't be too harsh... look at us, we're having plenty of fun.''   
''Because we're desperate. We were starving in a place where the only thing left to eat was shrimp.''  
She had a point. But Sebastian also knew that if he had gone at that party by himself, he'd have stayed there and forcefully eaten the shrimp. He had to thank Morgan for making him a braver person.   
''Fair point. But I also think you're more fun than everybody else.''  
Morgan almost laughed at him.   
''You're a masochist if you think I'm fun. The only thing I do, ninety percent of the time is mortify you. Sometimes I'm kind of sorry but then you ask the most inappropriate questions and say stuff that makes want to smack you in the head.''  
''Inappropriate? Me?'' his eyes got impossibly big.  
'''Are you seeing Chris Evans?''' she mocked his voice. ''I let that one pass but why do you even care?'' before he started rambling some rushed explanation Morgan stopped him. ''Don't answer that. It just surprises me how cool you think I am. Probably Evans doesn't even remember me and you thought we were dating.''  
''No one that's seen you, can forget you. And I think you're... interesting, even if half of the time I want to send you back to Wales.''  
She wasn't surprised about that at all. There were days that Morgan herself would have preferred to work with anybody else in the industry rather than Sebastian Stan.   
''Nice to know'' she took a sip of her beer.   
''Coming back to Alaska... I think that if Damien wants to unleash all the chemistry we have inside, he should send us there for a while.''  
''Don't give him ideas. He's capable of doing it. He was the one us that convinced Taylor to send me here with you.''  
''He ships us.''  
Morgan sent him a weird look.  
''Since when do you speak fangirl?'' immediately Morgan regretted having said this. It was better not to mention the word 'fangirl' in front of Sebastian. She had been his fan and that was something he could never knew if she didn't want him to tease her until the next century. ''Nevermind. Forget it. is not that he likes us together, he needs us together, at least in a friendly way, to hype the movie so the general public can see how good we look together. I thought you knew how things worked in Hollywood.''  
''Yeah, but I never had to date anyone for publicity.''  
''You're not dating me for publicity'' she immediately said. ''I was never going to agree to that. But Damien is literally setting us up.''  
Sebastian felt a weird feeling of gratitude towards Damien. Yes, he knew it wasn't right but he couldn't control his emotions.   
''He's not the only one'' he decided to lead the conversation ahead from his own feelings without changing the topic. ''All the Internet apparently share his view. I am constantly tagged in countless of Instagram collages about us. I swear that they can't wait to see us married with three kids and a dog.''  
Yeah, Sebastian fans also made manips of him married to Chris Evans, living happily ever after and taking pictures every Christmas with Dodger in them. Morgan herself had retweeted a couple, in the past, of course.  
So, nothing surprised her anymore.   
''If they only knew....''' she laughed ''...that this is absolutely impossible''  
That hurt Sebastian a little. He knew that Morgan had never expressed much interest in him in that way but hearing her rejecting the possibility in such a direct way, wasn't nice at all. Maybe it was because he had a girlfriend and that had ruled him out completely from Morgan's list of possible love interests. If she even had one.   
''Wow, you have the same sensitivity of a rusted axe.'' he tried to sound sarcastic but there was a hint of hurt in his voice that Morgan noticed. And it wasn't acted.  
She couldn't believe how big his ego was if he had got offended by getting ruled out of some imaginary possibility. And it wasn't even true because the main supporter of the Morgan-Sebastian ship was Morgan herself. But never in a million years she was going to say it out loud.  
''What a snowflake. Really, you're about to make me laugh. I don't say it's impossible because I'm rejecting you of your fans' imaginary plans. I'm saying it because it's biologically impossible that their fantasy ever become a reality.''  
It took a while for Sebastian to process and then understand her words. But when he finally did, he felt that he was the one with the sensitivity of a rusted axe. He had judged Morgan without knowing the whole story.   
Morgan noticed the regret on his face and how much he wanted to say something but he was struggling to find words. And Morgan didn't help him.  
He desperately wanted to ask something to make sure that his suspicions were correct and he hadn't misunderstood Morgan's words.  
''Just ask whatever you have in your mind''  
But he couldn't just ask such a personal question, let alone in a couple of minutes later that he had called her a 'rusted axe'.  
''You... you...'' he wasn't able to say anything.   
''No, Sebastian, I will never be able to have children of my own. And change that sad expression from your face, please, because it's really stupid. Look, it doesn't affect me so I can't see no reason why it should affect you.''  
But Sebastian's sad face was actually regret. He felt awful for bringing a sensitive topic without knowing nothing.   
''I'm so, so, so, so sorry.'' he was looking directly at Morgan's eyes. ''I didn't know... I feel like such a stupid idiot for bringing this topic and... I called you insensitive... you have no idea how sorry I am''.  
And Morgan noticed that it was sincere.   
''Don't worry. It's not really a sensitive topic. I've known about this little issue since I was fifteen and I've come to terms with it a long time ago. It's not even a secret. Look, women are not reproductive machines. We're human beings capable of doing great things. If you think that not being able to pop out a child out of my body lessens my worth as a woman, let me kick you in the head back to the eighteenth century, where you belong.''  
He lifted his hands in surrender.   
''I don't think that way, Morgan, I swear. Women are the most powerful beings in the universe, independently if they have kids or not, who cares about that. I mean, the world is already overpopulated and dying, we don't need more kids. And women are more stronger an brave than men, only idiots with fragile masculinity can't admit it. You have to deal with periods, that according with what I've read around, they feel like you're being stabbed. Men could never.''  
Well, at least he was a man that didn't blush or got uncomfortable by the word 'period'. Points for him.   
''You're right in something, I can't believe it.'' she mocked him. ''If having a period is bad enough, I can't imagine giving birth. Literally, you're pushing a watermelon from your lady parts.''  
This time Sebastian blushed and looked embarrassed as hell, even with the light of the park's lamp post she could notice. Morgan just raised her eyebrows and looked at him with mild curiosity. He was giving her good material to tease him.  
''Wow, wow, wow. What left the mighty Sebastian Stan so hot and bothered. Was it the lady parts or the watermelon? If it's the watermelon I might be... sightly concerned.''  
Sebastian blushed even more.  
''I can't believe you're so direct. You just described a birth using a watermelon as an example. I'm never forgetting this.''  
''What is so weird about it? Do you know how kids are brought into this world or do you still believe that the seagulls bring them?''  
''Seagulls?'' Sebastian was wondering in which Welsh legend seagulls brought babies. ''Maybe you mean storks, Morgan.''  
''Yeah, it's the same thing, they both have wings, who cares.'' Morgan wasn't an expert at differencing birds. Everything that had wings, feathers and a beak were either chickens, ducks, seagulls or pigeons. ''That's wasn't the point.''  
''I'm not that stupid to believe in legends, I never did by the way. And before you ask, I don't believe in Santa.'' suddenly he laughed. ''Seagulls... look, when we'll have to do the press junkets to our movie and someone asks me for a funny cast anecdote I'm going to tell them that you confused seagulls with storks.''  
She actually didn't mind.   
''I'm not an intellectual prodigy, Sebastian''.  
He looked surprised. Yeah, Morgan may be annoying and obnoxious but he always thought that she was smart. Maybe she liked learning certain things and focused on them rather than trying to learn about everything.   
''I think you are pretty smart. Yeah, maybe you're not Stephen Hawking but... who is. You have another type of knowledge, the one that you can't learn in books.''  
Morgan wondered why he got out of his way to compliment her. It was not as she deserved his kindness. But he was a kind person to literally everyone.  
But this was the Sebastian Stan she had imagined for the past five years. The one that had destroyed her standards in men. The Sebastian she had fallen in love with.   
''You give good compliments, Sebastian.''  
''Maybe I do'' he lifted her chin with his fingers so he could look at her better. ''See? You can be nice if you want to. You've been pretty nice tonight, Morgan.''  
It was hard for them to resist the temptation and not kiss. They had to gather all the will they had in themselves to keep calm.   
''I think we should go'' she proposed. After all, they had finished with their food.   
''I think so.''   
They gathered the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles and threw them in the trash can.   
The way back to the hotel was quiet and calm. They weren't speaking but the silence between tem wasn't uncomfortable at all. They fell at ease with each other.   
Only when they got into the elevator they could notice how messy they were. They had grass and pizza crumbs on their expensive clothes. Morgan had even stained her dress with beer. Luke was going to kill her.   
''You have a leaf in your hair, Morgan'' he brush it away with extreme softness.   
Morgan got off in the seventh floor and Sebastian stood alone on the elevator, more confused than ever. She was driving him crazy and he wasn't doing anything to prevent it. On the contrary, he was all the time finding more and more reasons to be more attracted to Morgan if it was possible.   
Once he got into his room, and after changing his clothes for something more comfortable than an elegant and expensive suit, he threw himself to the bed and tried hard to fall asleep.  
But he couldn't.   
He was just waiting for someone (Morgan of course) to knock on his door. They didn't need to say a word, he'd just get her into his room and slowly take off that amazing red dress of hers, even if it was stained with grass.   
He'd take his time with her, without rushing anything, making sure of kissing every single inch of her skin, paying special attention to her long and kissable neck.   
He'd let her do the same to him, touch his skin with that long and soft fingers. He was hers to keep and she could do whatever her wanted. Kiss him, lick him, bite him, taste him, scratch him, whatever she wanted.   
Afterward, he'd made love to her in the most exquisite and intimate way he could imagine, enjoying every single second of it.   
But that was too good to be true, and of course that it was not going to happen. Morgan was probably fast asleep in her room, not giving a damn about his turbulent feelings.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want her life.


	12. Episode 12 - Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toronto Film Festival with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I be Morgan?

_''You wake up, flawless. Post up, flawless. Ride round in it, flawless. Flossing on that, flawless. This diamond, flawless. My diamond, flawless. This rock, flawless. My rock, flawless. I woke up like this.''_

 

_'_ 'I can't believe you did this'' Luke was on the verge of a mental breakdown after seeing the state of Morgan's last night dress. ''A thousand dollar Zuhair Murad dress stained with grass and beer. This is a hate crime.''  
Morgan didn't say anything. She just sipped her coffee and made a mocking face.   
Her team was getting her ready to the red carpet of the Toronto Film Festival. She was wrapped in a robe, covering her gown, so it didn't get stained with foundation or lipstick.   
''Last night was a total mess for us.'' Lucas moaned. He was the only one who wasn't doing anything. ''Your little show with Sebastian has Taylor climbing the walls back in New York.''  
Morgan was tired of being blamed for something that hasn't been her fault at all.   
Taylor had called her that morning and shouted at her for ten minutes. She accused Morgan of being an irresponsible idiot and that she couldn't be left alone for five minutes without creating havoc.   
''It wasn't my fault!'' she yelled. ''It was Sebastian's fault. He grabbed my hand, I had no idea about it! But, of course, it's always the woman's fault! We can never win! I don't know why Taylor thinks I'm some sort of man eater. At least the press doesn't agree with her.''  
''Keep calm!'' hissed Shontelle. ''I'm trying to wave your hair.''  
''The press is too busy planning your wedding'' said Lucas. ''And his fans are over the moon.''  
Morgan tried to hide her satisfaction. It wasn't hard. She had only to remember Taylor's earful to ruin her mood. _  
_And she hadn't seen Sebastian in all day as he had been busy going through every press conference that was possible. One included a photoshoot with a puppy, that had melt Morgan's heart.  
But now it was the main act of the show, and Morgan had no idea what could happen. Knowing Sebastian, anything. He had no shame.   
Thinking about the devil, Morgan got out of her brooding mood when she heard knocks on the door.   
''I go'' mumbled Lucas, knowing perfectly well who it was.   
There was Sebastian, ready to leave, looking devastatingly handsome, in a black velvet suit.   
''You cropped me out of last night's pictures!'' was the first thing he said.  
''And?'' by her face, she wasn't even sorry. ''It's my Instagram, I post what the hell I want to. And I looked great in that dress.''  
That gave Luke an excuse to talk.  
''A dress that you ruined! And don't even know what were you two doing last night, but today I dressed you in Alexander McQueen so don't you dare doing the same thing. If you two want to have sex, don't do it on the grass, just wait a couple of minutes and do it on the room so you won't ruin the dress.''  
Morgan just looked resigned. In the course of one morning she had got used to the endless doses of teasing. But she preferred the teasing rather than Taylor's accusations of immorality.   
''We weren't... doing that'' Sebastian blushed. ''We were eating pizza under a tree on the park.''  
Somehow, that was more incredible because it was almost impossible that Sebastian and Morgan could stand each other for so long to finish a couple of pizzas.   
''Yeah, whatever'' mumbled Luke. ''Just don't do it again.''  
''Always with the man eater narrative!'' Morgan suddenly exploded, surprising Sebastian. ''Why do you always have to think about sex? I really don't want to get him into my bed!'' she pointed at Sebastian.   
Lucas wanted to laugh. Maybe she didn't want that in the present but in the past, that was on her bucket list.   
''Woah, thank you very much'' Sebastian groaned.   
''Just shut up!'' Morgan yelled, throwing a make up sponge at him.  
''Calm down! Is she okay?'' a worried Sebastian asked Lucas.   
''Yeah, she just drank coffee with almost no food, that's why she's a little cranky. And Taylor called her out so she's a bit mad at that too.''  
''And it was your fault!'' Morgan yelled again. This time she didn't have anything close to throw at him. ''Tell me that at least you got yelled by your agent, please!''  
Sebastian almost felt guilty to tell the truth to Morgan.  
''Well... no'' he admitted. ''Emily was over the moon. She congratulated me for getting some sense into my head. She was a bit disappointed when I told her that we weren't really dating and I just grabbed your hand in a reckless and stupid move. But she didn't think that it was stupid. And Damien is also really happy, that's what Emily said. He's probably dancing, around the studio.''  
Morgan looked defeated. It seemed that everyone minus Taylor thought that Sebastian's move was a marketing masterpiece.   
He, who was having more and more recognition every day, was being pictured holding hands in a very public way with his co-star, Hollywood's hottest newcomer, who had just covered Vogue and was rumoured to be walking in this year's Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Yes, they were a couple to remember.   
And about his girlfriend, well... no one seemed to care. Maybe they would have, if she were a celebrity too but... she wasn't. That made Morgan felt a little bad (not too much, after all her fangirl feelings were still there) but at the same time, that was not her fault. Florence should have known in what she was getting herself into when she had decided to date Sebastian. The media was ruthless and Hollywood was even worse. And the fans were the icing to the cake.   
And someone like Sebastian was always going to be linked with her co-stars, if not Morgan, someone else. That was the way it was and if Florence couldn't handle it, that was not Morgan's responsibility at all. She had to continue doing what she needed to do and she couldn't stop to spare the feelings of a woman she hardly knew.  
''I still don't understand why Taylor can't see the bright side of the picture'' Morgan seemed to have calmed down a bit.   
''Because she's a nice and honest woman who still thinks that morality can win in this industry.'' she was expecting Lucas to answer but instead Sebastian did it. ''Emily was the same at the beginning of my career, until we noticed that if we wanted to get somewhere we had to play dirty sometimes.''  
''That's the way it is'' she said, with no emotion in her face.  
She stood up taking off her robe on the process only to reveal the beautiful silver dress she was wearing. She looked like a dream.   
''Let's go'' she ordered Sebastian.   
''Okay...'' he was quite distracted, looking at Morgan. ''You look, really good.'' he didn't want to be that evident in front of Morgan's team.   
''Thank you'' she mumbled.   
''Hey, you're forgetting the jewellery,'' Luke placed some delicate rings on her fingers that matched with her diamond earrings. ''Please, don't ruin the dress this time.'' he begged.   
Morgan left the room and Sebastian followed her, almost tripping on the way out.   
''Are you okay?'' he asked.  
''Yes.'' she nodded. ''And how was the press junket?''  
''I was expecting worse, to be honest. And they handed me a puppy and it was so adorable. He fell asleep on me, it was the cutest thing ever. I wanted to bring him with me.''  
Morgan, who had seen the pictures, agreed with him: it was the cutest thing ever. The puppy and Sebastian. She tried to hide the soft expression in her face.   
''That was probably adorable.'' she simply said.   
''Maybe I get a puppy once I get to New York. I already have half the custody of a cat but I'm not allowed to see him.''  
''Don't give yourself attributions. Thirteen is mine.''  
''I literally found him.'' he had a playful smile and she just rolled her eyes at him.   
The car was already waiting for them when they left the hotel. Sebastian helped Morgan to get in the car and for once she didn't refuse it.   
He was moving his arms at the rhythm of the pop song that was being played, even if he didn't know the name of it. That made Morgan smile and a second later she was 'dancing' just like him.   
They weren't saying a word to each other but dancing was enough, it was enjoyable for them both. Sebastian didn't want to arrive to the place at all. He was wildly thinking about skipping the festival only to keep Morgan in a good mood.   
''Damn, it's raining'' she looked through the window.   
''It seems that we won't be able to run away tonight''.  
Morgan just shook her head. She was actually lamenting not being able to repeat last night's adventure. But that didn't mean that there was not going to be another type of adventure. Who knew.  
''Here we are.'' he said.   
The place was full of fans of his, that was quite obvious because the majority of them had signs with his picture in it. No one seemed to care about Kit Harington, Chris Pine or anyone else. Sebastian was the star of the show and Morgan was sure that he was not going to disappoint.   
Morgan was thinking that if it wasn't for the crazy chance she had had at being able to play the lead role in a famous movie, she would have been one of the fans, waiting for Sebastian under the rain. And now she had the guy basically all to herself and there were days she wanted to send him back to Romania and lock him up there. Crazy how her life had changed.   
He helped Morgan to get off and immediately both of them were surrounded by security and photographers. In the blink of an eye, a guy taller than Morgan was holding an umbrella over his head.   
Before no one could notice, Sebastian had freed himself from the horde of security and was about to cross the street to meet his fans. Morgan had been right, he was not going to disappoint.  
''Hey, where are you going?'' a big, bulky man asked him.   
But Sebastian didn't even answer and ran towards his fans, with his own umbrella guy running after him.  
''These stars...'' the bulky man mumbled, quite annoyed.   
Morgan let herself be guided by someone from the organization, always with a kind and polite expression. On the way to the red carpet she kept waving and people with a big smile on her face. It was surprising how many people were cheering for her. She felt incredibly great and grateful.   
At some point she followed Sebastian's example and freed herself from the security guards to take pictures, sign some autographs and talk a bit with the fans. The bulky security guard looked like he hated his job.   
Finally Morgan arrived to the red carpet and the flashes only intensified. She was freezing but being the professional she was, she never let it show in her face. She just did all the poses she was asked and the photographers were pretty happy with her.   
Finally, the pictures were over and it was the turn of talking with the press. She had no idea what they were going to ask her when had no movie screening there and was just Sebastian's plus one.   
She was still thinking what she was going to say when a reporter from Entertainment Tonight intercepted her.   
''Miss Llewellyn, can we have a word?'' he asked her.  
''Of course.''  
''Great'' he motioned something to the camera man. ''Three, two, one, recording. Morgan, tell us, as a newcomer, what are you looking forward the most at this year's TIFF?''  
''Nicole Kidman of course.'' she said with a pleasant smile and a soft laugh. ''I really want to meet her and I swear I'm not going to fangirl over her. I'm going to compose myself.''  
Morgan was internally thanking the interviewer for not asking what the hell was she doing there.  
''And _The American Dream_ premiere's at next year's TIFF, are you excited for this?''  
''I can't wait. But we have to finish filming and we still have a long way too go. Initially, it was going to premiere at Cannes but Damien decided to premiere at Toronto because usually, the movies screening here have more chances at the award's season. That's Damien Chazelle's thinking, not mine.'' she excused herself, laughing.   
''I guess he knows best''  
''Yeah'' Morgan agreed with the reporter. ''He has an Oscar and this year he's going for the second. He's premiering _First Man_ next week at the Venice Film Festival, that I'm not invited to, which is a pity because I always wanted to go to Venice.''  
She and the reporter laughed.   
''Is there a reason you're coming with Sebastian tonight?''  
Of course he had to be mentioned in the interview.   
''I'm just here rooting for a cast mate'' she simply said. But lately she decided to add a tiny bit of spice to her answer. ''Not really,'' she winked at the camera, making sure everyone noticed that what she was going to say was sarcastic. ''I think he didn't have anyone to come with him so I'm doing him a favour by being here. The deal was that he was going to introduce me to Nicole Kidman.''  
Morgan and the reporter laughed again.   
''Wow, that's quite the exchange... and which movie do you think is going to shine?''  
That question gave Morgan more cues to be cheeky.  
''Well, I'm supposing to root for Sebastian but I want to piss him off so, I'm going to go for _Beautiful Boy_ , starring my almost co-star Timothee Chalamet. Get that boy an Oscar, once and for all!''  
Morgan wasn't joking because she considered Timothee a wonderful actor but not even in an alternate universe she was going to choose him over Sebastian.   
''That was a bold statement. And one more that has nothing to do with this if you will excuse me... everyone is really curious about you walking in the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Is there some true to these rumours?''  
''Not really.'' she admitted. ''I think that it was an Internet joke that got out of hand. And I watched how hard the models have to work out to get ready for the show and it's just painful to someone like me. I just work out four hours a week. Maybe I dress as an angel for Halloween, who knows.''  
Yes, an angel, thought Morgan, but a weeping angel from Doctor Who.   
''Thank you, Morgan for your time.''  
Morgan just politely smiled, nodded and went on her way through the red carpet until she was stopped again, this time by someone from the organisation.  
''Miss Llewellyn, please, I beg you, can you go back and take some pictures with Mr. Stan? The photographers are basically demanding to have some pictures of you two together.''   
Morgan followed him without protesting. She knew that she could do nothing about it as if she dared to deny to take pictures with him it would result in media speculation, Damien Chazelle displeased and sending both of them to do some PR plot again, and both of their agents furious.  
Taking pictures with him was the easy way out.  
''Where were you?'' he asked her when she joined him on the red carpet.  
''Giving an interview. Now, let's get on with this.''   
This time it was Morgan who grabbed his hand to guide him in front of the photographs who were frantically snapping pictures.   
They looked absolutely gorgeous together. Morgan's beauty was enhanced by Sebastian's classic movie star aura and handsomeness. They were a couple to die for.   
''Kiss her, Sebastian!'' shouted a photographer.   
Morgan leaned in only to whisper something in his ear.   
''If you do that, I swear I'm going to punch you in the face, right here in front of everyone''  
He nodded. He wasn't planning to kiss Morgan in front of a horde of people. Yes, he was guilty of wanting to kiss her more than once and that had left him with an almost unbearable feeling of guilt afterwards.   
Sebastian just did the most politically correct thing in which he could think and looked at Morgan with an enchanted smile and she, thankfully, did exactly the same. The photographers were happy and they could finally leave.   
He grabbed Morgan by the waist and took her away.   
''At least is over. Now, let's get in. We have to mingle with the people and I have the panel of my movie''.  
''Am I going to meet Nicole Kidman? Because that's the only reason I'm here.''  
''Wow, thank you for your support, Llewellyn.''  
''C'mon'' she shot him a hard glance. ''You've gone to plenty of events by yourself, Sebastian. I don't know what's that current obsession of yours of going to every event with me.''  
''It was not my idea, it was Damien's''  
He may be blaming Damien but he was blushing at the same time.   
Morgan was aware that they were attracting all the glances by some reason. It wasn't as if this whole event revolved around them, as there were many actors with longer careers than theirs that were also promoting their movies.   
''Let's stay here for a little while'' Sebastian pulled Morgan to a corner that was a little hidden from the people. ''I'm quite overwhelmed by so many people'' he took his phone out of his pocket because it was beeping.   
He glanced at it, reading the notifications.  
''Hey!'' he looked at Morgan, with an almost outraged expression. ''Why do you want _Beautiful Boy_ to shine? I thought you were my date.''  
Well, her recent interview had spread fast and also... did Sebastian have the notifications of her latest news on his phone?  
''Yeah, because I had no other option. And I may be your date but that doesn't mean that I have to be your number one fan. You have hundreds of people who do this job right outside, believe me I'm not one of them.''  
She was not going to admit that she had been one of them.  
''You're always so sweet, Llewellyn.'' she left the hidden corner and he followed her. ''Are you like this with everyone or only with me?''  
''Only with people that annoy me'' she blatantly said. ''When you're in a normal mood I sort of like you.''  
''And what is a 'normal mood'? this time he was genuinely curious.   
''Like last night. Talking about deep stuff instead of this nonesensical blabbering.''   
''I can say the same'' Sebastian started to justify himself. ''I really like you when you lay down your armor and stop throwing sarcastic arrows at me for no reason at....''  
Suddenly he stopped talking, made a strange sound and hid behind Morgan, who wasn't a difficult task considering that when she was wearing heels, she was taller than him.   
''What on earth is going on? Did you see Voldemort walking to you?''  
''Just please, do me a favor and don't stop walking until we crossed that door.''  
She did exactly the opposite and stopped.   
''But why are you hiding? Have you offended someone? Did you steal their girlfriends?''  
''No! But Jennifer is there and I don't really want her to see me.''  
''Jennifer Lawrence?'' Morgan frantically looked around. ''Because if you're talking about Jennifer Anniston, let me freak out.'' or it also may be Jennifer Conelly or Jennifer Garner. What Morgan had no idea was what on earth any of them had to do with Sebastian. ''Anyway, whoever you're talking about probably knows that you're here. I mean, we've been on the red carpet two minutes ago and news spread fast.''   
He knew that Morgan was right.   
''Please, Morgan, she's my ex girlfriend''  
''Oh... _that_ Jennifer.'' of course Morgan knew about her and, yes, she had been jealous. But Jennifer Morrison was, hands down, her favorite of Sebastian's former girlfriends. ''And you're hiding? Can this be more pathetic?'' she teased him. ''What did you do to the poor girl? Did you rob her house? Did you kidnapped her cat?'' she shot him a meaningful glance. ''I mean, you're taking attributions with my cat and the only thing that link us is a role in a movie.''  
''Shut up, Morgan and keep walking.''   
''I refuse'' she stood there with her arms crossed. ''I'm not being your accomplice in your cowardice. Hiding of an ex girlfriend... I didn't know you were still in high school, Sebastian.''   
''I just didn't want to find her here'' he tried to hid behind Morgan again, which was useless because Morgan immediately turned around.   
''And that's not my problem. By the way, I'm going to go and say hi to her because I really like her''  
Sebastian grabbed her arm, trying to stop her.  
''I warn you, Sebastian. Better stop acting like an immature teenager and walk.'' but Sebastian wasn't moving. ''Okay, I'm not saying hi to her. I'll do it in another time. Happy?'' he nodded. ''Now walk.''  
Everyone was going pretty well until Sebastian decided to be an idiot and hid himself against Morgan again when they were passing in front of Jennifer.   
With no shame she grabbed him by the arm and made him walk in front of her, not caring about they looked at that moment. If Sebastian wanted to hide, he could do it, but not using Morgan as a human shield.  
''Sebastian?'' someone asked and Morgan knew perfectly well who that was. Morgan just wanted to laugh. Seeing Sebastian Stan trying to hide from an ex girlfriends was priceless.   
''Hi, Jennifer'' he wrapped his arm around Morgan shoulders, to make sure she didn't sneak away, that was exactly what she was planning to do as she had caught a glimpse of Nicole Kidman. ''Nice to see you.'' Morgan rolled her eyes, twenty seconds ago he was hiding from her. ''By the way, this is Morgan, my gir...''  
''Co-star!'' Morgan basically yelled, guessing his intentions. ''Which means that after finishing the movie and the promotion I don't have to see him anymore.''  
Jennifer didn't know if Morgan was being sarcastic or she really couldn't wait to get rid of Sebastian.  
''Nice to meet you, Morgan. I heard a lot about you.'' Jennifer had seen Morgan on Instagram, at the cover of Vogue and literally everywhere where Chanel makeup was being sold. But talking to the real life version of Morgan was quite a challenge because she had an intimidating vibe that made it hard to talk to her with coherent words. ''I saw your Vogue cover, it was really great.''  
Morgan expression changed to an innocent smile. It was as if someone had switched sarcastic Morgan with her nicer, sweeter twin. She suddenly looked approachable and even kind.   
''Really? Thank you! It was my first cover so I don't know if I did it right.''  
''Believe me, you did. And how is working with Sebastian?''  
And... sarcastic Morgan was back. It was noticeable in her facial expression that went from cute and innocent to condescending. Jennifer couldn't believe how fast could someone change her whole personality.  
''An... spectacular experience'' every word was soaked in sarcasm.   
''Thank you very much.'' Sebastian whispered to her. In his opinion working with Morgan was not that bad. Yes, at the beginning they were at each other's throats all of the time but now things were getting better.  
''You're welcome.'' she winked to Sebastian. ''Now, if you will excuse me, I'll leave. A pleasure to meet you, Jennifer.'' and for once, Morgan was being honest.   
''Likewise'' Jennifer didn't know what to think of Morgan but she didn't dislike her. She had a peculiar personality, that was all.  
''Where are you going?'' Sebastian stopped her, grabbing her arm.  
She slapped his hand away. Was he trying to control her?  
''None of your business''.  
She walked away with a perfect model-like catwalk. It was impossible not to stare at her.   
''Feisty, isn't she?'' Jennifer asked.   
''She's like trying to tame a wildcat.''  
He didn't take his eyes off Morgan, who was talking to Elizabeth Olsen. Then Chris Pine approached her and that was when Sebastian decided that he needed to interfere.   
''Okay, I need to go. See you later''.  
''Hey, wait! Be careful with her, okay? Don't suffocate her because you just said that she was like a wildcat so, that means that she can scratch you back and it's not going not going to be nice.''  
''Why are you saying this?'' for once he took his sight away from Morgan and looked at Jennifer.   
''Because I'm the only one of your ex-girlfriends that still talks to you. I know that relationships are not your strong point and it doesn't seem that someone as free spirited as Morgan Llewellyn is going to be the solution to that problem.''  
He thought for a second but as always, his heart got the best of him.  
''She's just my co-star'' his sad smiled revealed that he wasn't happy of having that status.   
''Whatever you say'' for Jennifer it was pretty evident that Sebastian wasn't just simply attracted to Morgan but he was slowly and almost unnoticeably falling for her.   
Sebastian walked towards Morgan that was still talking to Elizabeth and Chris Pine.   
''Morgan... we should get going. Oh, hi Liz! And... Pine.''  
He offered his hand to Morgan who surprisingly took it, without making a fuss.   
''See you later'' she said Elizabeth and Chris and Sebastian just winked at them.  
What Jennifer had told him was stuck in his head. Maybe he was being too suffocating with her and she was just fighting back.   
And he was suddenly remembering that he had started all the fights with her, from arriving late in their first meeting, then calling her 'overnight success', something that had deeply offended her and then being a bit dense with her, like the time when she was peacefully talking to Chris Evans and he had crashed the moment.   
After all, he didn't know who Morgan really was inside that hard shell of her. The only way to do it was with patience and gentleness, showing her that she could trust him but not with words but with actions.   
''Morgan...''he ran his thumb on her knuckles. ''I don't know if I told you before but... you look beautiful.''  
''Thank you''   
She had a smile he hadn't seen on her before. It wasn't her usual condescending or ultra confident smile but one full of simplicity that somehow made her look a hundred times more beautiful.  
Somehow he knew that this smile belonged to the real Morgan, the one who was hidden inside her shell. And he didn't like it. He loved it.  
''I'm sorry if I somehow involved you in my mess... yeah, I know, Jennifer is great but I didn't want to see her. We didn't end up badly but my reasons were quite embarrassing.'' he didn't know why he was telling that to Morgan. ''I still feel quite... I don't know...''  
''Ashamed?''  
''Yeah'' he admitted. ''We were better off as friends, I suppose.'' once he started talking it was almost impossible to stop. ''I mean, our relationship was fine... but it wasn't exciting.'' Morgan couldn't believe that she was getting all that information. ''Is the same with Florence. She's a great woman but there's no fire and she's not... nothing.''  
He was about to say 'She's not you' in front of Morgan herself and that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Morgan would never let him be after that and the guilt he was already feeling was going to consume him.  
But for once Morgan didn't look condescending but rather a bit sympathetic.   
''I'm a bit sorry for you. It seems that you've got no one to talk if you're confessing this stuff to me.''  
But inside her head the only things she could hear were sirens, provoked by what he had just confessed. So, he wasn't happy in his relationship... Take that, Taylor! It wasn't Morgan's fault at all, after all. He was simply dating the wrong woman for God knows what reason. So, it wasn't that unreasonable that he had started looking at his beautiful co-star with other eyes.   
It wasn't as if Florence was a bad person or anything, quite the contrary, Morgan thought, they just weren't for each other, it was easy as that.   
''Are you okay?'' he asked and Morgan realised that she had got lost in her thoughts.  
''Yeah, I was just thinking that you seem to have some sort of mental block that makes you unable to do whatever you the hell you want to.''  
''Are you questioning my life choices?'' he asked.   
''No'' she cheekily looked at his eyes. ''I'm just making a commentary. If I were your guardian angel I'd be banging my head against a wall at every bad choice you make. I'd probably be unconscious by now. Or dead, who knows.''  
Damn Morgan Llewellyn striking straight to the wound. No one else with the exception of his mother had been so direct with him. She was honest and he loved it.   
''Maybe that's the reason I'm quite a mess. And what happened to your angel, Morgan?''  
''Probably resigned when I was five. It couldn't be with me anymore. Since then I probably have a guardian demon.''  
''And that's explains a lot.'' he joked. Of course that they didn't believe in guardian angels, they were just trying to justify Sebastian's bad life choices and Morgan's questionable approach to life. ''We're quite a well matched couple. My unconscious and probably dead angel and your demon.''  
''That sounds like the plot of a cheesy and awful Young Adult book that probably Hollywood would adapt into a movie afterwards. You can act in it.''  
''No, thanks. I had enough of awful supernatural movies with The Covenant.''  
''I don't blame you''   
They were easily getting well again, walking around the place, laughing at people and at themselves. That was until they finally found Nicole Kidman and Morgan was so shocked that she didn't manage to make a sound.   
''Sebastian, sweetie!'' she greeted him and it was evident that Nicole held him in high esteem. ''I was looking for you. We have the panel before the screening in twenty minutes so get ready. I want you to talk, sweetie, because sometimes you stay in silence during the whole interview.''  
''But I never get anything asked! And I'm not going to interrupt when you are talking because that's rude.''  
''Okay, fair enough. I'll find a way for you to talk and you're going to do it.'' then Nicole's eyes focused on Morgan. ''Goodness... Morgan Llewellyn, I thought Sebastian was joking when he said earlier today during the press junkets that he was going to bring you as his date. It's great to finally meet you!''  
''Likewise.'' Morgan was impressed. She didn't know that Nicole Kidman was aware of her existence.   
''You and Seb make a gorgeous off screen couple. I can't wait to see your on screen chemistry.''  
This time Morgan didn't shout that they were just co-stars. With an angelic smile on his face she got closer to Sebastian. But he was wrong of he though that Morgan was going to lie in front of Nicole Kidman that they were a couple. She was just going to tell the truth in some other way.  
''We're definitely having a good time filming the movie'' Sebastian wanted to laugh. Yes, they had had good moments on sets but they had also shouted at each other on the first day of filming. ''But Seb and I are not a couple'' Morgan looked at Nicole with puppy dog eyes, as if she were sad by the fact that Sebastian and her were not together.   
Sebastian almost believed her, except from the fact that he knew that Morgan was devious as hell and she could make people believe whatever she wanted. It was a great tool in the laid back relationship she had with the press.   
''That's kind of disappointing.'' Nicole admitted. ''I was rooting for you two.''   
'Yeah, me too' thought Morgan. Since 2013. But life was a bitch and even though she had all the chances in the world with him, she couldn't do anything without damaging her career. She didn't want to be known as 'boyfriend stealer' and Sebastian as a cheater.   
Sebastian was the one who had to get out of his own mess so Morgan could do something about it.   
Deep inside, Sebastian agreed with Nicole. She was also rooting for him and Morgan.   
''Anyway...'' Nicole decided to leave them alone. ''I have to get going. See you in twenty minutes.''  
Morgan waited until Nicole was out of sight to speak.  
''Oh my Gosh, she knew who I was!'' she looked like a teenager fan of some boyband member. ''This is totally crazy. I had no idea that Nicole Kidman knew of my existence.'' she grabbed Sebastian arm and looked at him with her eyes full of happiness. Sebastian had never seen her like that.   
''I reacted the same way when I met her. She also knew who I was and I almost passed out. I still can't believe I got to work with her.''  
''I understand how it feels'' Morgan gave him a meaningful look. ''Working with someone you've admired for a long time.'' of course that she was referring to him but she was not going to admit it. ''That's what I felt when I worked with Ian McKellen.''  
Making their way towards the theatre room should have been a very simple task but thanks to all the people that stopped them in the middle, they needed ten minutes to get there. Most of them wanted to talk to Morgan.  
''You'll see that in the next months you'll have many of these people fighting to offer you roles. When our movie comes out you won't be able to live in peace. Directors will be approaching you in the craziest of places. Damien Chazelle himself got me in the bathroom of the airport the same day I was leaving to Greece.''  
Morgan stopped walking. That was not the version of the story she knew.  
''Wait a second... didn't you have to audition for the role? The media kept saying that you, Tom Holland and Timothee were competing for the role.''  
Sebastian shook his head.  
''That was a rumour that Damien himself put up there not to make that obvious that I had the role since the first day. It's true that he cast you first and he told me that you were his first option since he saw you in Lady Macbeth in 2016. Then he got a hold of you through a Juilliard woman who knew Ian McKellen. He saw all of your RADA auditions and offered you the role at the last one. Once you agreed he approached me in that bathroom and offered me the role and he told me who my co-star was and that you and I were going to set the screen on fire. He wasn't wrong. To put it simply, he had chosen us before we even knew about it.''  
''The sneaky bastard...'' Morgan couldn't believe it. ''So, I had my career saved since 2016 and I learnt about that in 2018. I went through useless auditions for TV commercials for nothing. And I didn't even got the jobs. Damn it, Damien Chazelle, you could have told me about this before.''  
''He had to wait for the green light from the studio to do the movie and that probably took him some time. And he was also directing _First Man_ during that time.''  
''I suppose you're right. Still, we should be even more grateful with the guy. We were Damien Chazelle's first option. Your career was going pretty well before but maybe this role gets you an Oscar nom or at least a Golden Globe. And me... well... I wasn't as glamorous six months ago and look at me now. The story tells itself.''  
No matter what Morgan said, he could never imagine her being not glamorous or forgettable. It was Morgan bloody Llewellyn, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen who also had an striking personality that stood out.   
''I seemed that he was shipping us before we knew about each other's existence.''  
Yeah, sure, Sebastian, Morgan thought. Maybe he had had no idea who she was but Morgan had been crushing on Sebastian since 2013.   
''The least thing we can do to thank him is to marry each other after we finish filming and let Damien officiate.'' Morgan joked and Sebastian looked as if he was considering the idea and actually liking it. ''I'm joking, Stan. I don't want to ever marry you. Not for a million dollars.''   
L.I.A.R.   
Sebastian wasn't even disappointed. He knew that Morgan was going to say stuff like that but that didn't mean that they were true.   
''And here I was, thinking that it was a good idea. I can book us a date in the court house for us to marry. And remember Morgan, it's for life.''  
''For the love of God, what did I do that I deserve to spent the rest of my life with you. That is what I call punishment.''   
Of course that Morgan didn't believe in what she was saying but it was priceless to say stuff like that in front of Sebastian. Unfortunately for them the banter couldn't go on as Sebastian's panel was starting and he was rushed on stage and Morgan was guided to her seat.   
Nicole had been right when she had said that Sebastian almost never talked because he said like one sentence in the whole panel. Yeah, it was true that he was a supporting character but Morgan wanted to stand up and shout at him to talk.   
When the panel was over he went to seat next to Morgan.   
''How did it went?''  
''Fine. I love Nicole Kidman, it's for her that I'm here, remember that.''   
''Nah, you're here for me and you know it.''  
''You wish'' and she wasn't lying this time. The only reason why she agreed with Damien's plan of her coming with Sebastian to Toronto was because she was going to meet Nicole Kidman.   
''I do, to be honest. There's is going to be a day when you'll go to my events willingly and not to meet someone else.''  
''I can't see the future so I don't know what to comment.''  
''You're unbelievable'' he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him.  
He went one step further and kissed her forehead. It was surprising that she didn't push him away. __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of time to post this one because it got so long at the end.


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm being shit at updating literally anything. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write this mess by Benyonce's Halo and me being sleep deprived.

**Episode 13 - Halo**

 

_''Remember those walls I built, well, baby, they're tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you win, but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now''._

 

They went back to the hotel without inconveniences. They weren't talking much but Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Morgan and she was too busy pretending she was oblivious to that.   
Before Sebastian wished, they were on the seventh floor and Morgan was sneaking away from him.   
''Hey, Morgan, wait a second...'' he was determined not to end up his night like last night, without sleeping thinking about her.   
But Morgan was way too sneaky and by when he had stopped talking the doors of the elevator were closing. She hadn't even said goodbye. Sweet, attentive, Morgan Llewellyn.   
''Damn it'' he spoke to the empty elevator. ''This woman is going to drive me crazy.''  
He went back to his room and started pacing around it. He didn't want to go to bed yet because he knew that he won't be able to sleep at all. Morgan's eyes seemed to be stuck in his head.  
He lost count how much time he had wasted pacing around the room when he finally decided to leave.   
He was not going for a walk or anything of the sort. He was going to the seventh floor to see Morgan. He didn't know why but something inside of him was telling him that it was the right thing to do.   
When he reached Morgan's room he noticed that he wasn't the only one there. There was also a dude with a tray that looked like he was from room service knocking on her door. And before he could chicken out and ran away, Morgan had opened the door, with her eyes going from the room service lad to finally land on Sebastian. Too late to run indeed.   
''Well, well, well'' she had her usual side smirk on his face. ''Double dessert for tonight, I see. Thank you...Kevin'' she read the lad's name tag, received the tray and gave him a nice tip.  
''You're welcome, Miss.'' he guy seemed to be very happy by the tip or by the sight of Morgan. ''What do you want me to do with him?'' he pointed at Sebastian as if he was a fanboy trying to sneak into Morgan's room instead of an international movie star. ''Do I call security?''  
''No, I'll deal with him. But thank you, Kevin.'' Morgan looked really satisfied.   
The guy left, leaving Morgan and Sebastian alone.   
''Security? Really? Did he think I was an stalker?'' he was acting as if it was the most natural thing to be found outside his co-star's room at midnight.   
''He caught you creeping out of my room, what did you want him to do? What are you doing here, by the way?''  
He was finally paying attention of what she was wearing and he was losing his ability to breath. To put it simply, the only thing she had changed was his silver dress and instead she was wearing something that he guessed it was a babydoll that could be seen from under a short silky pink robe . She was still even wearing the same heels. It was going to be hard from him to take that image off his head.   
''I just... needed someone to talk to.''  
''I guessed so.''   
She uncovered the food that she had asked for. It seemed that only Morgan Llewellyn ate strawberries with chocolate at the middle of the night.   
''Were you waiting for someone? Judging by your suggestive clothes and the weird food choice...''  
''If I had been waiting for someone I'd have let the room service guy take you with security, only for the fun of it. And don't judge my clothes. I will never allow that.''  
''That makes me think that maybe you were waiting for me'' he tried to melt Morgan with a seductive glance but she remained stony.   
''Yeah, because I see the future and I knew you were coming.''  
Of course she didn't see the future but Sebastian was way too predictable.   
He didn't know what to say and he was starting to feel a bit out of place in Morgan's room.  
''Why don't you make yourself comfortable?'' she offered, after all, he had come only to talk. ''You said you wanted company and... I can give you that. Look, it's all fun and games but... if you need something, I'm here for you, remember?'' she squeezed his shoulder and then traced his arm only to hold his hand to guide him to her bedroom.   
He couldn't believe his luck. He had Morgan Llewellyn and a plate of strawberries with chocolate waiting for him.   
She placed the strawberries in the middle of the bed and lied beside them.  
''Hey, you can sit here, I'm not going to eat you.''  
He softly lied at the other side of Morgan's bed.   
''So, what did you want to talk?''  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
''I don't know. Maybe I just needed the company. It can get lonely sometimes, you know?''  
''I know. I'm thousands of miles away from home and sometimes I feel that I'm always causing drama, no matter what I do. Ask my agent if you don't believe me.''  
''People love you, Morgan.'' and he had never seen drama surrounding Morgan and if there had been, Sebastian himself had been responsible for it.   
''For now. I'm the newcomer and people want to see me living happily ever after winning Oscars, working for Marvel and married to you. We're selling the fantasy, Sebastian and it's working. But... what if it were to become a reality? They'd hate my guts. Look, Taylor Swift was America's Sweetheart once, then she was labelled as a serial dater and finally as a snake. I don't really want that to happen to me.''  
And she was right. Sebastian knew that she was enjoying the love of the people while it lasted because they could turn against her, at any moment.   
''I though you didn't care about people's opinions.''  
''I don't. But no one likes to be hated. However, if it becomes unbearable, I'll just grab my money, my dignity and get back to Caernarfon. No one can find me there.'' she grabbed an strawberry and bit it. ''You can get one for yourself. They are not poisoned.''  
It seemed like at that time of the day and after a mentally exhausting event Morgan was letting her guard down.   
''Why 'Morgan'?'' he asked, also biting a strawberry. ''I know that's not your real name. You don't have to tell me your real one if you don't want but... why did you chose that name?''  
''Morgan Le Fay. King Arthur's sister.''

An Arthurian legend, of course. Somehow that matched of what he knew about her. He remembered reading a King Arthur book many years ago and Morgan Le Fay was like the Thanos of the story.   
''Wasn't she the like... the worst? Wasn't she responsible of the falling of the kingdom? Didn't she send someone to steal Merlin's powers?''  
Morgan was quite surprised that he was so well informed about Arthurian legends.   
''Well... yes, but at the end she tried to save King Arthur.''  
''But she couldn't.''  
''Well... no. She may be evil, but I like her because she's powerful.''  
Sebastian had the sensation that Morgan was keen on justifying the villains. One more example to her questionable approach to life. But whatever it was, it was working and Morgan was winning at life.  
He grabbed his phone only to google about Morgan's name-giver.   
''Here she is. Morgan Le Fay. Always pictured as an incredible beautiful woman with dark hair and impressive eyes. Sounds like someone I know''  
''I can't believe you're doing this. I chose the name because I like the way it sounded. And I also like the character. It's not that deep, Sebastian.''  
''Maybe, but it's entertaining. Oh, and here's a description of her! 'Morgan Le Fay, also known as Morgana, Morgain or Morgane... a witch that symbolises evil, hatred, revenge, ardent beauty, desire, temptation and above all, passion.''   
Sebastian almost choked. It seemed like a certain someone had her stage name well chosen. Maybe Morgan Llewellyn wasn't the living embodiment of hatred and revenge (even though she was a little evil) but he totally agreed with the 'ardent beauty, desire, temptation and passion.' It matched so much with her that it was almost scary.  
''What are you thinking?'' she asked.   
''About why don't you tell me your real name. Because it's quite hard not to know it. It's like talking to a nameless face. I want to know who you really are which is hard when I don't even know your name.''  
She had a winning smile.  
''If you want to get to know me, you should take your time. I won't tell you my name but I challenge you to find it out. And if you ask Taylor, Damien or Lucas it's considered cheating, okay?'' she extended her hand at him and he took it and shook it.   
''Understood.''  
She smiled with mischief, grabbed another strawberry and handed it to Sebastian.  
''Bite'' she whispered.  
Goodness gracious, he thought. He was literally eating from Morgan's hands. He knew that she was toying with him but he didn't care. He threw the caution through the window and wasted no time to accept Morgan's offer, biting the strawberry in a painfully slow pace, taking his time to look at her face.  
''Delicious'' he mumbled.   
''I know''   
She was so near him that he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. She was like a magnet and he couldn't even fight it. Every second he was closer to Morgan.   
Before he knew, she was playing with the chain of his necklace.  
''I didn't know you had a chain round your neck'' her old fangirl brain was sparkling with curiosity.   
''I just wear it under my clothes, that's why no one has seen it before. It was mum's, I think. It's a star and I associate it with the Winter Soldier, that's why I wear it.''  
''It looks good in you'' she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
Morgan had totally lost control of the situation. She had let her heart take the wheel and the result was that she was playing the seductress in front of Sebastian Stan, enjoying the closeness and looking straight at his eyes, giving a damn about his girlfriend, their careers, their agents and anything else. Maybe he had been right when he proposed that they should have eloped to Alaska.   
There was no way for Morgan's brain to take back the control. Once her heart was in it, she couldn't be stopped. And Sebastian wasn't helping, he had one hand around her waist and the other was playing with her hair.   
They lost count of the time they spent close to each other, without saying a word but saying everything that needed to be said with little movements of their hands.   
''Why don't we watch something on TV?'' she proposed after a long time. She just wanted to keep him by her side for a little while longer.   
''I agree'' he grabbed the remote, that was closer to him that to Morgan.  
He started changing channels, skipping stuff that didn't look promising.  
''What about Outlander?'' he asked. ''Because I really love that show and I never miss an episode. Scotland gets me even though the last season is set in colonial America.''  
Morgan was thankful that he had good taste in TV shows. Not even in that sense he disappointed.   
''I really like it. It's in my top five of my favourite shows of all time.''  
''Good to know that'' he wrapped both of his arms around Morgan's waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. ''Let's watch it then.''  
Half an hour later both of them were ugly crying with the episode.  
''Forgive me'' she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
''Don't worry'' he was burying his face into Morgan's hair. ''I couldn't keep my eyes dry either. But it was just so sad... poor Jamie has two kids and he couldn't be a father to either of them. And it wasn't even his fault... he was just the most unlucky guy on earth.''  
''This was heartbreaking.'' she turned her head to look at Sebastian. ''Real life drama doesn't move me but I'm a sucker for sad fictional stories.''  
Both of them had their eyes full of tears.   
''Are we being over dramatic or we really got sad?'' he asked.  
''I don't know about you but it really got me sad. Not even the steamy scene at the end could take my mind out of it.''  
Sebastian, who was still teary eyed, looked at Morgan with a mischievous smile.  
''Quite a pity that Damien didn't want to include steamy scenes in our movie.''  
''You perv.'' she gave him a soft slap in his arm. ''Give it a rest. For once you're not going to be naked in a movie, you should be happy about that.''  
''Maybe... but I have the feeling that you're happier than I am.''  
''Of course'' she confirmed him.  
Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.  
For years she had fantasised of doing a sex scene with him similar as the one he had done in The Bronze. Of course that Damien was never going to do that and instead he was going to make Morgan and Sebastian share quite a few kisses.   
They haven't started filming those scenes yet and sincerely Morgan was quite relieved with the delay. Kissing Sebastian Stan made her feel all kinds of nervous.   
''I get to kiss you. I'd probably be the envy of half the male population in the world.'' he was looking very cocky at that moment.   
''I can't wait.'' she said with sarcasm.   
But on the inside, it was no sarcasm at all. She really couldn't wait to kiss him. Sebastian seemed to be thinking the same.   
But his cocky demeanour was gone and instead was replaced with a vulnerable look in his eyes that Morgan had never seen before. It was incredible how fast he could change his emotions.   
''Morgan... thank you for keeping me company tonight. I've been feeling so alone the last couple of months...'' he confessed, catching Morgan off-guard. ''I'm all the time surrounded by people but... they don't seem to get me. And then... you showed up and I swear I never hated you, even when I thought you were the most annoying person in the world, and you changed my life. You make me feel better with myself and you really calm me down.''  
''Wait a second'' she interrupted him. ''How do I do that? We don't spend much time together outside of the set and we're not even great friends. We're here together only because Damien sent us.''  
He switched his position so he could be placed in front of Morgan. He had a hand on her cheek, in a little touch that was so intimate that almost made Morgan shudder.   
''I don't really know. I guess it's just a natural reaction. We have good chemistry on set so it's not weird that we should get on well off set too. I think we're pretty compatible''.  
Morgan didn't know if he was being really vulnerable or if he was trying to use a weird technique of flirting.   
His eyes looked at bit sad but Morgan didn't rely much on that. He was an actor, just as she was and he could be pretty manipulative, just as she was. One manipulator knows another.   
''In my opinion, a mess and a mess make even a bigger mess.''   
But Sebastian didn't look cocky or pretentious. He looked like a man unsure of his emotions, who didn't dare to do what he should do: leave the girlfriend he didn't love and pursue the woman he liked.   
He wasn't a coward but he still didn't know if what he felt for Morgan was real or a simple crush. And he definitely didn't love Florence but maybe one day he would. She was a kind woman, very different from chaotic Morgan.  
He traced Morgan's cheekbone with his thumb. No, it definitely wasn't a crush or infatuation and not even desire. It was something that couldn't be defined as love yet but it was on the way of becoming exactly that.   
Morgan lifted her hands and stroked his hair, running her hands across his neck. Those little touches were somehow more intimate than kisses or anything else.   
She ended up lying on top of him and he had his arms protectively wrapped around her. She felt so safe and at peace that she wanted to stay this way forever.   
''Tell me something else...'' he whispered. ''About your life in Wales. About the Morgan I don't know.''  
Well, she was your avid fan, to begin with, Morgan thought.   
''I was just an aspiring actress trying to make a living out of the thing I love the most.''  
''I imagined that you were that gorgeous girl that everyone wanted to take to prom and she ended up dating the most popular kid in the school.''  
''Gosh, no. I was too busy acting to try to be popular. I just kept to myself. And I could have never dated the most popular kid at school because that was my brother.''  
Sebastian remembered seeing a picture of Morgan's brother and mistook him for a model. No wonder he had everyone at school swooning for him.   
''And what about the second most popular?''  
Morgan looked quite disgusted.   
''Ew, no. That was Josh Barrowman who later dated Taylor and even proposed to her before we left for New York. He's horribly mundane, I swear I don't know what the hell was she doing with him. She deserves better, even when she gets annoying.''  
''Josh Barrowman... he sounds like an asshole''  
''You're right... he's an accountant.''  
Sebastian's cocky smile was back.  
''And Morgan Llewellyn would never have considered an accountant, am I wrong?''  
''You're not wrong. I'm only interested in actors.''  
In one particular actor, she though. The one that never left her mind.   
He wanted to believe that he could be among those actors Morgan was interested in. Before he said something he'd regret later, he stopped with that topic.  
''You should sleep, Morgan. It's two a.m. Do you want me to leave or to stay?''  
Morgan looked at him with a side smile.   
''What do you want, Sebastian?''  
He immediately knew that Morgan was up for anything he wanted.   
''I want to stay.''  
Morgan just took off her robe and Sebastian could see with his own eyes that he had been right and she was wearing a pink coloured baby doll.   
''You should take your jeans off unless you want to spend a really uncomfortable night.''  
Sebastian had a playful smile on his face.   
''You're quite bold Llewellyn. Do you want me to strip for you?'' he started to play with the waistband of his jeans.   
''Ew, no'' she lied. Of course that her real answer was a blatant yes. She would have loved to see him naked if she could. ''Just take off your jeans, nothing else, for the love of God.''  
His smile was still not fading.  
''What if... I'm not wearing anything under my jeans?''  
''I can see your Hugo Boss boxers from here, Sebastian''.  
''That was a failed attempt to be seductive.''  
''Definitely'' she agreed with him.   
Both of them turned off the lights at the same time and Sebastian wasted no time to wrap his arms around Morgan's stomach. He wasn't listening to his conscience that was screaming at him to stop with this foolishness because he was one step away from cheating. If he wasn't already. He put all of that away from his mind and focused on inhaling Morgan's scent.   
Morgan herself was relaxing into his arms, knowing perfectly well that this was a one time thing that won't be repeated any time soon. If it happened again at all. Better enjoy it while she had him for herself.   
Slowly, both of them fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up first, smiling when she noticed that she was still wrapped in Sebastian's arms. His hands were still delicately placed on her stomach and she reached out for them, felling as if she was in one of her fangirl dreams.   
And when he woke up, his feelings were more or less the same. He felt a bit dazed and he still couldn't believe that he was cuddling Morgan.   
''Good morning'' he mumbled.   
She just wanted to scream over the sound of his sleepy voice. He shouldn't be allowed to walk freely on the streets being that sexy, even in the mornings when literally everyone was a disgusting mess. Apparently he was the exception.   
Anthony Mackie had been right when he had said that he was going to get arrested for killing all the ladies.   
''Thank you'' she simply said. There were many things she wanted to say to him, like this was one of her best mornings she had ever had in her life and that she'd have loved to wake up next to him more often.  
They were in silence for quite a while, knowing well enough that their moment was ending very soon.  
''I supposed I have to leave'' he whispered, letting Morgan know that this was the last thing he wanted.   
''I'm sad to say that it's true, my team will be here soon and if they find you here our heads will roll.''  
''Your head will roll, Morgan. My team gives crap about what I do as long as I don't do anything inappropriate. Getting close with Morgan Llewellyn is one of the things I'm allowed to do.''  
'That makes me feel so much better'' she said with sarcasm. ''Now leave.''  
''Wow, that was fast.'' but Sebastian didn't hesitate to put on his jeans and almost run towards the door. After all, he didn't want to get Morgan in trouble. ''See you later.''  
But it was too late because when he opened the door, with his messy hair and loose jeans, he was face to face with Lucas, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. And Sebastian couldn't blame him for being suspicious.   
''I was just leaving'' Sebastian looked at Lucas' stony face. ''Just in case... nothing happened here.''  
''Yeah, I believe you'' of course Lucas didn't.  
Sebastian ran away as fast as he could and Lucas got into the room only to find Morgan lying on the bed with an elated expression.   
''Will you believe me if I tell you that we kept our clothes on throughout the night?''  
''No but you can try. I can't wait to hear everything'' he got into full gossip mood and then got serious again. ''I trust your judgement... I think.''  
Morgan hesitated. She didn't want to tell the whole story of that unforgettable night. But... telling a part of it was enough, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been shit at posting because I've been in shitty mood lately. I still have to post the next episode of London Calling and for that I have to finish the chapter.   
> I saw Bohemian Rhapsody yesterday (again) and I can't believe how wonderful this movie is.


	14. Episode 14 - Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like updating from time to time.

_''Been the number one Diva in this game for a minute, I know you read the paper, the one they call a Queen.''_

''Are you going to explain what happened her?'' Lucas asked. He was not being curious because the situation could turn serious. If Morgan had somehow agreed to became Sebastian Stan's 'other woman' even for a night, he need to have a plan ready, just in case the media learned about it.   
''Nothing. The guy fell asleep here and couldn't take him out.'' Morgan corrected herself when she saw Lucas's expression. ''I didn't want to take him out. What is wrong with this? Are you becoming Taylor now?''  
''Is not that but... I don't want you to lose your mind again. I saw you smashing a glass on the floor, Morgan. You're in love with that guy and you're lucky that is not obvious at all, you know how to hide it pretty well. But the problem is that we can't say the same about him.''  
''What are you talking about?''  
For some reason Morgan felt really defeated. She just wanted to go home and not to New York but to Caernarfon.   
''Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?'' Morgan shook her head. ''He looks at you with complete devotion. He loves you and he's really obvious about that. We've all noticed, that's why Taylor is insisting that you two should keep your distance. The fans also noticed and the media is starting to do it. I still don't know how his girlfriend doesn't suspect of anything. She's probably clueless.''  
Morgan was really bitter by the mention of Florence. Her existence was becoming a nuisance for Morgan.  
''She's probably deluded. You know how easily these locals are led on.'' a smirk was drawn on her face. ''Tragic.''  
''Yeah.'' Lucas still believed that Morgan's 'tragic' had been empathetic and sincere. ''Imagine being with a man that is in love with another woman who's more famous than you and looks like an Elf from the Lord of the Rings.''  
''Sad'' Morgan was quite happy to be compared with something Lord Of The Rings related. She would have accepted the Orcs but Elf was even better.   
''And your boyfriend's fans hate your guts and want him to get together with his co-star, the one he's in love with.''  
Morgan's mood changed from being defeated to feeling amazing with herself once again.  
''Devastating'' she said with the same smirk. Lucas still believed that she was being sincere.   
''I kinda pity poor Florence. Imagine that Sebastian's fans believe that she's a threat because they say that since she's been in the picture he's not the happy puppy he used to be. To be honest, I don't think the girl's a threat because....'' he stopped talking and looked at Morgan. ''Of course she's not the threat because... you are the threat.''  
Morgan didn't even look ashamed.   
''It depends on how you take it. If you're going to be all negative, like Taylor, yes, maybe I'm the threat. But I don't see it that way. I'm just a woman who four months ago was a nobody stuck on a farm. Now I'm in the big city, doing what I'm supposed to do. If Florence sees me as a threat and Sebastian fell in love with me, that's not my fault. I've never led him on, quite the contrary, to be honest. If he fell for me, that's totally his fault.''  
Lucas agreed with Morgan. It was true that she had never crossed the line when it came to Sebastian Stan. Yes, she had feelings for the guy but she never let them show. Sebastian, on the other hand, left much to be desired.   
''You're right. But you also want the guy and you can't deny that''.  
She couldn't. Not to Lucas at least.   
''Yeah but... you know what I want more than him? A solid career in acting. I'm just the newcomer that everybody loves, for now. After a while people will get tired of me and like me a little less. What I don't want to do is give them reasons to hate me and cancel me. That's why I'm getting out of this mess before it gets worse. I don't want to be exposed as the whore and Sebastian as the cheater. Thank you but, no.''  
''But you love him!'' suddenly Lucas was more focused about the love story than her career.   
''Maybe but... I love my career more. When Sebastian solves the mess he has in his head and in his life, then he can come back and I'll see if I give him a chance or not.'' Morgan was throwing her clothes inside the bags as fast as she could. ''Please, go, find the others and tell them that we're leaving.''  
''But your flight leaves in six hours!''  
''Change of plans. We're leaving as soon as possible. Book the next flight to New York, New Jersey or Boston. Any of them are useful. We just need to get out of here.''  
''Do I tell Sebastian?'' he was thinking of the poor guy's face when he noticed that Morgan had literally escaped.   
''No. He can't know. No one can know so make sure the media is not around. Now, hurry up.''

The left the hotel in record time and half an hour later they were at the airport, waiting for the fight to New Jersey that Lucas had booked. It was a couple of hours before their scheduled flight to New York but it was alright for Morgan who just wanted to be out of Toronto when Sebastian realised she wasn't there.  
Leaving him stranded was a difficult but necessary thing to do. Things were getting a bit confusing so they needed to rest from each other, at least until she had to see him again on set. Luckily, there was a full week without filming activities.   
Morgan was thinking all of that during the flight and after that on the way from New Jersey to New York.   
She had been lucky because they had not encountered the media at the airport. Mainly because they weren't expecting her to land in New Jersey and alone. Probably the media was expecting hers and Sebastian's shitshow at their arrival in New York. She was not giving them what they wanted this time.

Taylor had been relaxing that day, quite relieved that Morgan hadn't caused any upheaval in the last twenty four hours. She was wondering what had happened with her and Sebastian after they left the festival. She hoped that nothing else than a formal goodbye at the elevator to spend the night at their respective rooms. If that wasn't the case, she prayed that at least they had kept their clothes on.   
She was starting to relax when the door opened and Morgan wearing a hoodie that was covering half of her face made her entrance followed by Lucas. Goodbye to peace and quiet.   
''What are you doing here? I was expecting you in three hours not now. And where is Sebastian?''  
''That's a long story'' she threw her bags on the floor and uncovered her face. ''I had to leave him in Toronto.''  
Taylor just assumed the worst.  
''Please, Morgan , tell me that you two didn't...''  
''No! But... some things were said... feelings were shared so... I left before things got more complicated. We have one week before having to see each other again. Everything will be forgotten by then.''  
Taylor highly doubted that Sebastian was going to forget whatever that happened in Toronto.  
''Can any of you tell me what happened?'' she looked first to Morgan and then to Lucas, who was the one who spoke.  
''She ran away. I think she got scared of this whole thing blowing up in her face. If you ask me, I think things got intimate last night... and no, I don't mean copulation. I don't think they slept together.''  
''Can you two shut up?'' Morgan was about to lose her always short patience. ''Stop talking about my life.''  
She threw herself on the coach and closed her eyes.   
''If you didn't tell him that you were leaving he's probably wondering where the hell are you.'' Taylor said. ''And don't you think that the fist think he's gonna do is dropping here to find you?''  
Morgan opened her eyes wide open.  
''Hell!'' she stood up and went to her room, leaving Taylor and Lucas speechless.  
Five minutes later she was back, dressed normally, with a bag in one hand and the car keys in the other.  
''Where are you going?'' asked Taylor.  
''To Karlie's. Lucas, you can take the rest of the day free. Tomorrow I have the photoshoot with Esquire, so you'll have to meet me there. Taylor, if Sebastian comes tell him that I dropped by for five minutes and left and you have no idea where I am.'' she looked at her phone. ''Dammit! I already have five missed calls.''  
Without any extra word she left.

Morgan spent the next days staying everywhere but at her apartment. She had stayed with Karlie, with her new friend Martha Hunt, with Gigi Hadid and even with Taylor Swift cuddling her cats.   
But those days she had been busier than ever. Even though she was in a break from filming, that didn't mean that she wasn't doing anything. On the contrary, she was from photoshoot to photoshoot, events, working out, interviews (Sebastian had been right when she had told her back in Toronto that now everyone wanted to work with her) and preparing the a 'business' trip to Los Angeles to audition for a role she wanted more than anything. She had sent her audition tape and now the casting directors wanted to meet her in person.   
Yes, she was exhausted but she wouldn't change a single thing of her life at the moment. Even the little game she had with Sebastian was fun. He had been bombarding her phone for the last four days. Morgan hadn't answered his texts or calls. She was sure that he needed those days away from her to clear his head instead of obsessing about where the hell she was and why she was she wasn't answering his texts.   
The last days before going to LA, Morgan was staying at Lucas's house in Harlem with his two sisters and his mother that were more than thrilled about having a celebrity at their house.   
Donna Williams owned a flower shop and she adored her children more than everything in the world. She seemed to be really proud that Lucas had found a job with a celebrity and also befriended her.  
And Morgan felt completely at ease at Lucas' home. It was like having an sleepover with a childhood friend. She used to do exactly that with Taylor in the past, before she grew up and became boring. Morgan still blamed Josh Barrowman for that.  
But now that didn't matter as she was with Lucas watching the Shadowhunters TV show, that apparently Lucas loved and Morgan was liking too.  
''I love Isabelle'' Morgan commented. ''She's so strong and sexy... she's just goals. And Alec reminds me of my brother.''  
''I like Simon. He's hot.''  
''I thought Jace was more your type.''  
''Nah... Jace is the blonde and male version of you, Morgan. Stunningly beautiful and a handful. Dramatic divas are not my type.''  
Even Morgan had to admit that it was true. Except that she had never considered herself a diva.   
They kept watching the show for a good while, making some related comment from time to time until they were interrupted by Donna.  
''I made hot chocolate, if you two want some.'' Donna looked around the room and her eyes focused in the inflatable mattress that Lucas had installed. ''Don't tell me you're making your boss sleep in that.''  
Lucas didn't even look ashamed.   
''What's wrong with it?''  
''For God's sake, Lucas, she's your boss!''  
''Don't worry Mrs. Williams. I don't mind. We're having a good time. And as long as Sebastian doesn't find me, I can sleep on the floor.''  
''Is Sebastian your co-star?'' Donna was wondering why she was hiding from him.   
''Yeah. We have a... complicated relationship and I needed to rest from him''  
Donna didn't know what to think about Morgan and Sebastian's 'complicated relationship'. These celebrities and their dramas...  
''And why don't you tell him to stop?'' in Donna's mind, that the most sensible course of action to take.  
''Because... I don't want him to find me but I want him to keep looking. And according to Taylor that's what he's doing.''  
''If he drops by her apartment one more time I think she'll put a restraining order on him'' Lucas commented. Of course that he was up to date to every detail.  
''She won't. The last thing she wants is drama and putting a restraining order on Sebastian Stan would cause a media storm of the size of New York.''  
Even Donna, that didn't know much about that whole business, agreed with her.   
''Whatever happens, you need to eat. I'll wait for you two downstairs.''  
''Let us finish the episode'' he seemed to be very concentrated on it. ''Valentine Morgenstern is such a bald, drama bitch. I hate him. And 'Morgenstern' sounds like 'MorganStan' yours and Sebastian's ship name, according to the Internet.''  
''That makes me wanna die'' Morgan complained.   
''The other was 'StanWellyn' and sounds like a medieval curse or an spell from Harry Potter.''  
''All of them are awful'' Morgan groaned.  
''Stop being so grumpy and let's get that hot chocolate.''

Sebastian had had a lousy week. After coming back from Toronto, without Morgan, he believed that soon after he'd had some explanation from her about why she had left him stranded.   
But after one day, countless of unanswered calls and texts and a visit to her apartment, he had realized that Morgan had no intention to be found.   
But it wasn't as if she was hiding from the world. She had been seen everywhere during the last week. From sleepover parties with her model friends, to events from important brands and glamorous parties where she had been seen with people like his own friend Chace.   
On Thursday night he was at his traitor friend's apartment. He had thrown a quiet party for the anniversary of something he had invented. Typical Chace.  
He didn't want to go at all and was about to make an excuse to stay at home watching reruns of Game of Thrones when he remembered that Chace had been one of the persons who had seen Morgan in the last twenty four hours.   
So, he called Florence and went with her. Maybe talking to her would be relieving in some way and could take his mind off Morgan. Maybe that was what he needed.   
''I knew you would come'' Chace greeted Sebastian an hugged Florence. ''However, I was expecting you with a different companion'' he whispered so only Sebastian could hear.  
''With who?'' he tried to play the fool.  
''I don't know... Someone tall, with black hair and purple eyes. Sound like someone you know?''  
''Actually yes. And I was going to ask you about that. You saw her yesterday.''  
''I can confirm this. She's a sweetheart. I don't blame you at all for being in love with her. Don't worry, I'm not.''  
''I'm not in love with Morgan'' he didn't sound very convinced.  
''I don't believe you.''   
Sebastian rolled his eyes, greeting everyone else there. Will and his wife, Toby (who the first thing he did was ask about Morgan, the bastard), Joe and some other friends of Chace that for Sebastian were just acquaintances.  
After that he went to interrogate Chace again. After all, that was his only motivation of going there.  
''What is this party about? Anniversary of what?'' he asked with his most innocent voice.  
''Anniversary of anything. Seriously Sebastian, I don't know where's your head lately. Oh wait, I know. It starts with an 'M'. This is a party to wish good luck to Joe before he goes to London to promote Bohemian Rhapsody. Remember that he's now a member of Queen.''  
''Technically... he's just acting as a member of Queen. There's a big difference...''.  
''Shut up Sebastian. You're just salty because you couldn't get a role in that movie. And judging by your Freddie Mercury impressions, I can't blame them for casting Rami Malek instead of you...''  
''I didn't even auditioned to be Freddie... I could have never done what Freddie did and I don't even look like him. But I admit I'd have loved a role in that movie. But, that's not important now'' he looked around to make sure no one was listening. ''How is Morgan?''  
''Beautiful as always. We talked for hours. Joe was with us and the three of us geeked out over Queen. She stole our hearts, we're not going to lie.''  
''Yeah, that's very interesting but I need to know how is she. Is she doing okay? Does she looks healthy? Is she stressing out for something?''  
Chace wasn't expecting Sebastian to ask these kind of questions.   
''Do you really care for her, do you?'' Chace thought that Sebastian was being curious or even intrusive over Morgan's whereabouts. But it turned out that he as just worried about her.  
''That's not important.'' he looked at Chace with such an intensity in his gaze that he had no other option than to answer.  
''She looked fine. A bit tired maybe, which is completely normal, everyone's tired nowadays. I don't think you have anything to worry about.''  
''You hardly know her, Chace. I can't say that I do very well but... she's a young woman doing her best not to screw anything up and having to go back to her old life. I wish I could help her but she doesn't let me and when I thought we were making some progress she just... vanished. I don't know if I did something wrong... I have no idea, Chace, and it's driving me crazy.''  
Chace actually didn't know where Morgan was staying but he had his suspicions. And telling Sebastian about them was not going to harm anyone. Maybe there weren't any romantic feelings between them and if there were, who cared? Morgan and Sebastian were an stunning couple, the world would relish at seeing them together. Damien Chazelle would cry of joy. Sebastian's agent would celebrate. Everyone would win. Well, except poor Florence. But with or without Morgan, she and Sebastian weren't mean to be. Chace couldn't comprehend why they had got together in the first place.   
''I may know where she is. Or at least I know someone who knows.''  
''What didn't you tell me that before?'' he hissed.  
''Because I didn't know why did you want to find her. But I see that your intentions are decent, so please don't make me regret this. She's probably at his assistant's house and if she's not there he knows where she is. You know, Lucas. He's an enchanting fella.''  
Of course, Lucas, Sebastian thought. He was the only person that was aware of the reason why Morgan was sneaking from him. Well, Lucas himself had caught him leaving Morgan's room in a very questionable state.   
''But where does he live?'' he asked to himself because he wasn't expecting Chace to know. Of course he didn't.   
Sebastian was trying to remember everything he knew about Lucas from conversations between him and Morgan that he had overheard and stuff Lucas had posted in his Instagram account.  
''I know his mom has a flower shop next to her house. And he lives with her. I don't remember if it was in Brooklyn or in Harlem...'' he was speaking to himself.  
He grabbed his phone and started stalking Lucas' Instagram. After all he had promoted his mom's shop there. Thank you, Lucas.  
''Here it is! Thank you for giving me the address, Lucas I love you.'' he tucked the phone in his pocket and started walking towards the door.  
''Wait... where are you going?'' Chase asked.   
''Where do you think?'' he went on walking.   
''Seb, where are you going?'' asked a confused Will. ''You just got here''  
''There's someone I need to find''  
Chace facepalmed. He wasn't even being subtle about this.  
''Who?'' asked Toby.  
''Waldo'' he simply said before closing the door.  
''Is Waldo... Morgan Llewellyn?'' asked a resigned Florence.  
''Definitely'' answered a completely tactless Will and his wife, who had absolutely nothing against Morgan Llewellyn, elbowed him.  
''Who knows.'' Chace tried to play it cool and not be so evident.   
''Stop it, Chace.'' said Will. ''We all know that Sebastian hadn't been himself since Llewellyn got in the picture. First, he hated her guts and now I don't think that's the case.''  
''I just want her to go back to Mordor.'' said Florence with no regrets.   
Florence feelings towards Morgan were justified even though she wasn't sure if Morgan was to blame. As long as she knew Morgan just saw Sebastian as a co-star. It was him who was slowly losing his mind over her. The thing was that, Florence didn't know much about what was really going on.  
''Rivendel'' said Joe in a low voice and everyone looked at him. ''If she's from somewhere in the Middle Earth she's from Rivendel. She looks more like an Elf than an Orc.''  
''She's unreal'' said Toby, who was very neutral in the whole Morgan topic. He liked her but he doubted that she and Sebastian were very compatible. ''Her eyes are just mesmerizing. I was under a spell by looking at them''  
Even Will agreed with him. Yes, he found Morgan incredibly full of herself and generally annoying but he had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Beautiful, poisonous, dangerous and with bad intentions.   
''She may be unreal but she's just an awful person.'' said Will and Florence nodded.   
''You're judging her without knowing her'' said a hurt Joe, who was Team Morgan all the way.   
''And you do?'' asked Florence, raising her eyebrow.   
''Yes, at least more than you.'' he rolled his eyes. ''You two don't like her because you can't seem to accept that she's your superior. You...'' he pointed at Will. ''...are jealous because she's taking your best friend's attention from you. And you...'' he pointed at Florence. ''...are scared because you think that she wants to steal your boyfriend. And you know that she can easily do that if she wants.''  
There was a pause after Joe's words.   
''Some truths were said. Some shots were fired'' mumbled Toby.   
The only one who looked smug was Chase.   
''Joe was not wrong.'' he whispered.   
Florence wasn't even mad. All of this was like a big joke to her. She didn't even know if she was jealous of Morgan Llewellyn or if she was just paranoid. And sometimes she didn't even know why she was even dating Sebastian at all. Maybe it was her mentality of never giving up what kept her from dumping his ungrateful ass and kicking him straight to Morgan Llewellyn's lane.   
She glanced at Chace, who had a calculating expression on his face. It was evident that he was in Morgan's side as much as Joe. Florence had always liked Chace but now she was sure that he was plotting something. He would make a nice couple with Morgan, she though. Both of them looked innocent and lovable when in reality they were snakes. Or at least very thoughtful people. While Sebastian was always ruled by his feelings and his heart, Morgan and Chace thought before doing anything and always listen to their devious brains.   
''Why don't you date her yourself?'' she asked Chace with a tiny smile on his face.   
''She's emotionally unavailable.'' he immediately said. ''She told me herself. And she's not my type. Way too similar to me.''  
That only confirmed what Florence had thought.  
Chace just grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Morgan saying: _''He suspects where you are. He guessed it himself and I just gave him a couple of clues. He on his way there. The next's on you.''_  
Two seconds later he got an smiley emoji as an answer.

Morgan, who was happily drinking hot chocolate with the Williams family, smiled when she got Chace's text.   
''Lucas, we're getting a visit.''  
''Does he know?'' he asked with his eyes wide open.   
''He suspects that I may be here. Chace helped him, I guess.''  
''Are you going to see him?''  
''Of course not. You'll tell him that I've never been here, that I need peace and quiet because I'm freaking out over my audition this weekend. Which is true, by the way. I guess this little cat and mouse game with Sebastian is keeping my mind out of it.''  
''I think that is the only reason why you're doing this, otherwise you wouldn't waste your energy.''  
''The audition is important and thinking about it freaks me out. Let's go back to Sebastian.''  
They planned what Lucas was going to say once Sebastian showed up.  
''Mom, someone is going to visit us and you can't say that Morgan's here, okay?''  
Donna looked at her son with suspicion.   
''Is that famous co-star, isn't it?'' Morgan just nodded. ''I can't wait to see this.''   
She had just finished saying that when the doorbell rang. Morgan ran to Lucas' room, Lucas stayed in the living room watching TV with his sisters, as if nothing was going on and Donna went to open the door with all the calm in the world.   
''Hello... oh, wow''  
Donna had to look twice at Sebastian to make sure that he was real and not some angel that had showed up at her door. The first thing that she could think was that he was the male version of Morgan Llewellyn: beautiful in an unreal way. They were a well matched couple, for sure.   
''Oh, hi, I'm Sebastian'' he smiled in a heart melting way. ''You may be Mrs. Williams.''  
It was hard for Donna to stop staring at him. He had the name of an angel, his voice was like that of an angel, he looked like an angel and he smiled like an angel. What the hell was Morgan doing hiding from him? It was clear that these two would look stunning together.   
''Yeah... that's is me. Mmm... if you needed to buy some flowers, the shop's closed but... I can make an exception for you.''  
Donna knew full well that he wasn't there for flowers. He was there for Morgan.  
Sebastian smiled again in his typical heart stopping way.   
''Well... yes. And I also wanted to speak with your son, Lucas. It that is possible, of course.''  
Apart from being gorgeous, Sebastian seemed like a total gentleman.   
''Yeah... Lucas! Come here, please. And Sebastian, come in please, don't be shy.''  
''Thank you.'' he was smiling again.   
''Sebastian?'' Lucas asked when he saw Sebastian, acting as if he had no idea that he was coming.   
''He was looking for you'' his mother told him. ''By the way, what kind of flowers do you want.''  
Sebastian thought about it for a second.  
''The most beautiful and luxurious arrangement you may have.''  
Donna left the room almost running and Lucas looked at Sebastian with mild curiosity.  
''So... what brings you here?'' Lucas was almost looking at Sebastian with almost suspicion.   
Lucas wasn't sure if Sebastian was acting but it surprised him how pleading he looked. It seemed like Sebastian really cared for Morgan and it wasn't just a game for him. Either this or he was also a good actor off set.   
''I shouldn't ask you this but...'' Sebastian decided not to go straight to the point and ask Lucas if Morgan was there. ''...Morgan is not answering my texts or calls and... I'm worried'' that, at least was true. ''Is she okay? Is she angry at me for some reason? Do you know something?''  
Lucas decided to make Sebastian a little uncomfortable.   
''And you came all the way only to ask me that? Don't you have something better to do?''  
Sebastian was cornered. He wasn't expecting this question.   
''No... I'm worried. She's new in this business and...''  
''You know perfectly well that she's not alone. She's well managed, believe me. However... well, I know where she is, of course, and before you ask, she's not here.'' Lucas himself was surprised at how convincing he was being. ''I can't tell you where she is, I don't want to lose my job for your sake.'' Sebastian just nodded. ''But... you have nothing to do with this. She needs to focus for an audition that she has in two days. She's really nervous and she doesn't need distractions. That's why she hasn't answered to your texts. She's taking a break.''  
Sebastian was incredibly relieved.  
''So, I didn't do anything wrong?''  
''I don't think so. Look, whatever happened in Toronto between you two is none of my business and I know nothing about it.''  
It'd be a blatant lie to say that nothing had happened between him and Morgan in Toronto. That's why he just look at the floor.   
''Lucas... when you see her tell her that if she needs me, she can count on me. I care about her, I really do.''  
And Lucas believed him. The sad expression on his face wasn't acted, that was for sure.   
''If you say so...''  
Sebastian took a necklace with a star on it that he had on the pocket of his jacket and gave it to Lucas.  
''Give this to her. She'll know what it means.''  
Lucas was pretty stunned that Sebastian was giving Morgan presents with meaning. But before he could say something about it, his mum was back with the flowers.  
''Oh, these are beautiful, thank you so much'' Sebastian seemed to be pretty taken with the floral arrangement.   
''It's nothing. I'm glad you like them.''  
''How much do I owe you?'' he asked with all seriousness.   
''It's on the house.''  
But Sebastian was not having it.   
''How much would they normally cost?''  
''Forty dollars but that's not the point...''  
Before Donna could say anything else, Sebastian handed her a hundred dollar note.  
''Keep the change and don't give it back to me because I won't accept it'' he took a picture of the flowers. ''Can I post them on Instagram?''  
''Of course you can''  
Sebastian took a picture of the flowers and posted it in his Instagram stories, giving a shoutout to the flower shop, something that Lucas and Morgan had done before. Then he wrote something in a card and gave the flowers to Lucas.  
''Give those to her. I think she'll like them'' Lucas and his mum were speechless. ''Thank you for everything Mrs. Williams. Lucas, see you next week.''  
Donna opened the door for him and with a last wave of his hand he got into his Jaguar and left.   
It took a while to Donna and Lucas to recover.   
''So... that's Morgan's co-star. He looks more like a Greek God than like a real person. How are those people so beautiful and also, so nice?''  
''I don't really know, mom. I'm kinda starting to root for Morgan and Sebastian now.''  
''You definitely should. They are a beautiful pair of angels.''  
Lucas left his mother still processing the fact that Sebastian Stan was so unreal and went to find Morgan, who was lying on the inflatable mattress watching Shadowhunters.   
''What the hell is that?'' she asked when he saw Lucas with the flowers.   
''Flowers, Morgan.''  
''Believe it or not, I had seen that.'' she rolled her eyes. ''And they are beautiful, by the way. But what are you doing with them?''  
''It's a present from Sebastian to you.'' he handed the flowers to Morgan, who had suddenly become speechless. ''And this too'' he handed him the necklace.  
Morgan was even more astounded. Of course that she recognised that necklace because she had seen it hanging around Sebastian's neck and she had played with it while lying on top of him while he ran his hands on her back. The sole memory of it made her fell all tingly.  
''I guess you know what it means'' mumbled Lucas and she just nodded, putting the necklace around her neck.   
Then she looked one more time at the flowers. How on earth did he know that she liked big and luxurious arrangements? He probably guessed. Then she read the note that only had a heart and an smiley face drawn on it.  
''Why is he doing this?'' this time she was genuinely concerned. ''I don't understand.''  
''Morgan, it's obvious. He's catching feelings for you and he has no idea what to do about that. He's a mess but I'm sure that he really cares for you. Now the question is, do you really care for him? I mean, Sebastian the person not the idealized image of him you had all these years. Or, are you just playing him? Just be honest with yourself.''  
She already knew the answer. Yes, she started disliking Sebastian because that version of him she had met the first day of filming wasn't the Sebastian she thought she knew. And that was because he simply wasn't. The man she had met that day was a nervous and defensive version of Sebastian. His real self was the man that had rescued Thirteen with her and also had shared many peculiar moments with her. And somehow the real Sebastian was a million times better that the idealized version Morgan used to have of him.  
So the answer was easy and somehow she didn't mind telling that to Lucas.  
''I love him, Lucas. And there's no much I can do about it.''  
Maybe it was sheer luck that at this moment Donna got into the room with a cup of tea. Maybe it was her maternal instinct but she guessed that Morgan was distressed.   
''I couldn't help to hear about that.'' she gave Morgan the tea. ''I hope you don't mind.''  
''Not at all. It's not my main concern now, to be honest. In my list of priorities, being in love with Sebastian Stan is in... fifteenth place. I'm not the only one who's in love with him, by the way. There's a horde of people that's in the same situation as me.''  
''But... you're not in the same situation as them. You're his co-star and he got you flowers.'' Donna said wisely. ''And if I were you I'd go for him.''  
''He has a girlfriend''. said Morgan.  
Donna didn't saw this one coming.   
''So he needs to get his shit together'' said Donna with a strong voice. She was changing his opinion of Sebastian. She still believed that he was a good guy but she didn't doubt that he was confused and that if he didn't do something sooner he could end up paying the price for his indecision. ''And you, please, never settle for less.'' she looking straight at her electrifying eyes and not for once being intimidated by them, as most people were. ''If that guy loves you, let him realise by himself and once and for all make a choice. The worse part is that he's hurting himself and that poor girlfriend of his, that is not to blame for any of this.''  
''Sometimes, I pity Florence but in the end... I really want her to leave. She clearly has no idea of what she's got herself into.'' said Morgan and Lucas was nodding.   
''That's true. It's for her own good. Being a celebrity is not easy but dating one when you're not famous enough to have people defend you from the media and the fans is probably hell.''  
''That is true.'' Donna looked at Morgan once again. ''Don't be dragged into this mess, darling. But that doesn't mean that you should stand aside, quietly waiting. You should play your game from the outside, so whenever that relationship comes to an end, you're not to blame for that. But he has to be honest with himself, with that poor girl and then, with you. Poor guy.''  
Lucas seemed to be having a hard time processing what his mother was saying.  
''Let me get this straight: you're saying that Morgan should help Sebastian to make up his mind, but from afar, so then no one could accuse her of breaking up a couple.''  
''That's exactly what I'm saying. Morgan gets the guy and her career untouched, he gets Morgan and his career intact and that poor other girl is saved from being eaten alive by the fans and the media. Everybody wins.''  
Morgan was so happy with that idea that she was clapping. Lucas looked a bit scared.  
''Goodness, mom, since when are you so evil.''

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Sebastian more than anything


	15. Episode 15 - New Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... our lives still go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After aaalllll this time I'm posting this again.

_''We are bored, we are so tired of everything, we wait for trains that just aren't coming. We show off or different scarlet letters, trust me, mine is better. We are young, but we're one the way to ruin, we play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing. We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom, honey, life is just a classroom.''_

 

_Los Angeles_

 

Morgan's time in L.A went in a completely unexpected way as what she had imagined but for the better, and she was thrilled about it.  
She and Taylor were on the terrace of a trendy coffee shop informing everything that had happened to an astounded Lucas.   
''There was no audition. They literally went ahead and offered me the role. One of the casting directors basically begged me to do it.''  
''And did you accept it?'' Lucas asked with eyes wide open.  
''Of course! This is my dream come true, Lucas!''  
He looked confused for a moment as he had no idea what dream role Morgan had got. And only God knew how many dream roles Morgan had.   
''And may I know that dream role of yours that you just got?''  
''I can say it out loud.''  
Lucas almost laughed. He knew it was not Morgan's fault. She was probably told not to say a word to any living soul. He wondered if she was cast to Game of Thrones or Marvel. Those guys were known to be secretive as hell. Or maybe she had landed a role in Star Wars or the DCEU.  
''Who are you playing? Lord Voldemort? I swear that if you have Sebastian Stan as co star again, my head is going to snap in half.''  
''Ha, ha, very funny'' she said with sarcasm. ''But I admit it'd be fun to play Voldemort. Okay, I can't say it out loud but I'm going to write it down.''  
She grabbed a napkin and a pen that she had in her purse and started writing something. Taylor rolled her eyes at how silly Morgan could be.   
''Here it is'' she handed the napkin to Lucas who read it, his face slowly turning from sarcasm to amazement.   
''Oh. My. God. No wonder they are secretive.''  
''Destroy the evidence.'' Morgan insisted, making Taylor laugh at how extra she was.   
Lucas tore the napkin in little pieces.   
''How did you got that role without even auditioning?''  
''I don't really know.'' she was genuinely honest about that. ''But I'm not complaining. Well, we have two days for us in L.A. We have to do something.''  
''First of all, there's something else...'' Taylor started and Morgan's spirits fell.  
Maybe Sebastian was in L.A and she had to meet him for something she didn't know, completely ruining the 'let's be apart from each other challenge' Morgan had invented without his knowledge. And make him wonder where she was and what she was doing was giving results.  
''If Damien wants to send Sebastian and I to go to Disneyland to kiss with fireworks at the background, he can save it because I'm not going to do it.''  
''It's not that but it's admirable how fast you thought about Sebastian Stan.'' Taylor teased and Morgan rolled her eyes.   
''Very funny. I'm used to his plots to get us together so nothing surprises me anymore.''  
''Whatever'' Taylor rolled her eyes this time. ''It's not that what I wanted to tell you. IMG Models called me this morning.''  
Morgan's face lit up.  
''Please tell me that they want me to cover British Vogue.''  
''Yes, they called me while you were in Toronto. I think I forgot to call you after everything that's happened.'' Morgan's face was really ridiculous at that moment. ''They want you to cover the January 2019 edition and they want you to be an snow angel or an snow queen for the photoshoot.'' Morgan looked elated, even though that wasn't what Taylor wanted to say to her. ''But... why they called was because apparently Victoria's Secret has been hearing your fans demands and now they want you to walk in the show.''  
''WHAT?'' shouted Lucas, almost chocking with his coffee.   
''Are they on drugs?'' asked Morgan. ''They are really going downhill if the want to hire an actress that doesn't know anything about walking on the runway, only for views.'' Morgan rolled her eyes, not taking the Victoria's Secret proposal really seriously.   
''Well, they have Kendall Jenner who has less facial expressions than a rock. Without counting that you, me and Sebastian Stan in The Winter Soldier movie have better walks than her'' said Lucas with all honesty.   
''And that's correct'' said Taylor who seemed to want Morgan to walk in that show. ''You should totally do this''  
But Morgan had already taken a decision.   
''No.'' she simply said.   
''WHAT'' Lucas shouted again.   
''Morgan, please'' begged Taylor.  
''No. I don't want to. I'll have to work out and go on a diet and believe me, I don't want to do that.'' she bit the croissant that she was eating that was delicious. The thought of not eating them for a while made her heart ache. ''They should hire a real model instead of me. They are hundreds of them lining up to be the next Victoria's Secret angel.''  
''PLEASE, MORGAN!'' shouted Lucas and Taylor at the same time.   
''You can be the next Angel. Alessandra Ambrosio retired. Adriana Lima is retiring this year. Only Candice is left from the good old days. You can be the next iconic Angel because you have charisma, elegance and fierceness.'' said Lucas.   
Morgan still looked impassive, eating her croissant with all the calm in the world.   
''No.'' she simply said. ''Being a Victoria's Secret Angel was never among my dreams. But... maybe I'll do it next year, if I want and if they have Taylor Swift performing at the show.''  
Taylor was desperate.  
''I'm sure that if you say yes they'll get you Taylor Swift, the fantasy bra, the Swarowsky outfit, a crown, you opening and closing... anything you want. Morgan, please, just imagine Sebastian's reaction''.  
Morgan almost choked with the croissant.   
''And now I'm even more convinced that I shouldn't do this. You're dead wrong if you think I'm doing something only to please Sebastian.''  
In a very bad temper, she stood up and left.   
Annoyed, she walked towards the coffee shop's bar only to find non other than Chris Evans there.   
''How little is the world'' he mumbled when he saw her.   
''In L.A do you find random celebrities in coffee shops?'' she asked with her eyebrows raised. ''Because in New York I haven't met any in a normal environment. Well, maybe Sebastian. But... I don't really want to mention Sebastian'' she sat beside him.   
''Yes. You meet random celebrities in the streets here. Once I met James Franco in the bathroom of a McDonalds. But in my case I just left Dodger for a grooming at the vet in the front.'' he pointed to a vet shop at the front of the cafe. ''I'm just waiting for him and then I found you. And how are you? What are you doing in L.A?''  
''I got offered a project. I can't tell you about it if I don't want to be fired from it''  
''I know all about secret projects. You're talking to Captain America.'' Chris doubted if he should ask the next question but he did it anyway. ''And... how is Sebastian?''  
Morgan just shrugged her shoulders.   
''It's been messy, I'm not going to lie.'' she could talk to Chris with honesty as he knew that there was funny business between she and Sebastian. ''I'm sure for him this is pretty confusing to. I think I've messed up his world.''  
''You totally did. And not only his world but the whole world''  
Morgan had to admit that he was right. And she actually liked that. She was only scared that the whole fame think could backfire someday.   
''Victoria's Secret contacted me to walk in their show'' she suddenly said.   
Chris muttered a small 'wow'.  
''And... what did you say?''  
''No. I don't think I'd be any good. Not this year, at least. If they ask me again next year, which I doubt, maybe I'll think about it.''  
''I think you'd be good. I watched that show a couple of years ago and the models were beautiful but the lacked charisma, something that you have in great quantities. And I think you'd enjoy it.''  
''Really?'' Morgan was intrigued why Chris thought that she'd liked to walk around in underwear and a pair of wings.  
''Yeah. People looking at you, the camera fixed on you, the flashes, the felling like you own the world... yeah, I associate these kind of stuff with you.''  
''So, you're saying that I like attention?'' she asked with raised eyebrows but not at all offended.   
''Yes. But you're not desperate for it. You like getting the attention you deserve. That's why you turned Victoria's Secret down. Because you think that a real model should have been called instead of you.''  
''How are you so good at reading people?'' she asked. ''Do you have a superpower? Dammit.''  
Chris laughed, with his typical movement of placing his hand on his chest that she had seen so many times before, in her fangirl days.   
''No, but you're easy to read. Just like Sebastian. You two are soulmates, I'm not joking.''  
Morgan rolled her eyes.   
''I bet you are, Evans''  
Chris was about to laugh when an alarm on his phone sounded.   
''Gosh, I have to pick Dodger up. Will you come with me? Then we can just walk around, have some fun. What do you say?''  
Morgan liked the idea but she was totally sure that they were going to be pictured together and dating rumours would fly. And she wasn't interested in being romantically linked with Chris Evans even though she knew it was inevitable if she wanted to spend some time with the guy.   
And it was all fun and games to hide from Sebastian but being romantically linked to someone else wasn't the best idea. She wasn't interested in making Sebastian jealous as she knew that it was a stupid move.   
Her brain was working at full speed and she almost jumped when she got the solution. She slowly caressed the chain of the necklace Sebastian had given to her. She always wore it under her shirt but this time she took it out to make visible to everyone to see.   
It was inevitable that there were going to be pictures of her with Chris but she also wanted to send a message to Sebastian. Something like 'Hey, I'm wearing your necklace in public. You're the only one that I want.' She just hoped that Sebastian got the hint. If he didn't, he was an idiot.   
''Let's go. To be honest, I don't really want to spend my evening with my team trying to talk me into walking at that goddamned fashion show. And I also want to meet Dodger.''   
Chris opened the door for her and together they stepped outside.

_New York_

Sebastian was spending his evening with Florence and for once, it was actually being kind of fun. It was as if the absence of Morgan from New York had lifted a weight from his shoulders.   
For Florence, it was as if the sun was shining again, without the stormy presence of that woman. She was praying that somehow Morgan fell in love with Los Angeles and decided to stay there forever. However, she still had some more months in New York, at least until she finished filming with Sebastian.   
''I can't cook, so we should ask for take out.'' said Sebastian, who was rumbling into the almost empty cupboards of his kitchen. He seemed to only have bread, that looked as it was there since his Gossip Girl days, and a almost empty pot of Nutella. Classy.  
''Chinese?'' she proposed.  
''I was thinking about Italian.''  
As none of them could agree in what to eat, they ended up eating some fast food from McDonalds.  
For some reason that Sebastian didn't know, Morgan was back into his head. He was wondering what was she doing in L.A and even considering calling her. That was probably useless because she was not going to answer.   
They were watching some random movie and that was the only thing that was interrupting the silence. However, none of them were very into the movie.   
Sebastian was thinking about Morgan and Florence was glancing around Sebastian's living room with her eyes fixed on a picture of him sandwiched between Nicole Kidman and Morgan Llewellyn in the last Toronto Film Festival.   
''Do you want tea? That's something I have and I know how to prepare''   
Florence appreciated the enthusiasm with he was saying those words.   
''Do you have honey? Or milk?''  
The smile on Sebastian's face fell.  
''Well... no... but I can do a quick shopping at the shop across the road.'' he kept fumbling in the cupboards. ''Hell, I don't even have sugar...just, please give me five minutes.''' and he left the apartment running.   
Once Sebastian left, Florence was free to fulfil her own curiosity. She grabbed her phone and searched for Morgan's Instagram account. It wasn't as if she cared about her life but she needed to know to what extent she publicly cared about Sebastian.   
It seemed that nothing at all. She scrolled throughout her feed only to find selfies, photoshoots and pictured with her famous friends. She had even cropped out Sebastian from almost all of the pictures taken in Toronto, except the one with him and Nicole Kidman, the same one that Sebastian had hung on his wall.   
She couldn't resist talking a look at her tagged pictures and she didn't know how she ended up at the Morgan Llewellyn Updates account.  
The first update was about Morgan being considered for the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. What did the Victoria's Secret executives had in their minds at considering Morgan? Did they want to turn it into the Morgan Llewellyn Fashion Show? They basically wanted to sell their soul to the devil (Morgan) for views.   
But Morgan had rejected the offer with the excuse of having 'scheduling conflicts'. However, she had left the door opened for next year. So, if the show's rating flopped, Morgan was still there.   
Florence looked at the next update and almost dropped her phone to the floor. There she was, as beautiful as always, rocking a chill and simple outfit with high heels and walking round the streets of Los Angeles with no other than Chris Evans and his dog.   
Florence wanted to sing and dance. She could swear that a victory song was playing in her head.   
She was crossing fingers for Evans and Llewellyn to fall in love, get married and live happily ever after in his big Los Angeles home with her cat and his dog. They for sure made a beautiful couple.  
But deep inside she knew that this was never going to happen. Morgan Llewellyn seemed to like ruining people's lives and she had many months ahead of filming with Sebastian. And the whole world was rooting for them to be together. And Morgan liked to please her people.   
''Why do you look so happy?'' Sebastian asked when he got back with the groceries.  
''Found some good news. You'll like them too.''  
She handed Sebastian the phone with a big smile on her face.  
It took Sebastian a couple of seconds to recognise the people on the picture, but when he did he felt a ugly sensation in his stomach, something that felt like a pang in his chest and for a moment he felt as of he was breathing shattered glass.  
So Morgan and Chris, eh?  
He just wanted to fly right then to L.A and interrupt this whole sham or at least call Chris to stop doing whatever he was doing with Morgan. But then he noted something he hadn't before. He zoomed on the picture and could clearly see the star necklace he had given to Morgan hanging from her neck.  
He stated laughing, leaving Florence utterly confused. But Sebastian was just admiring Morgan and being thankful to Lucas Williams.   
Morgan knew what she was doing. Yes, she was having fun with Evans but at the end of the day, she was wearing his necklace in public, and she knew perfectly well that it was going to mean a lot to Sebastian. It wasn't a coincidence. Maybe to the general public it was a little detail about Morgan Llewellyn having a necklace. For Sebastian the gesture shouted 'Hey, I'm with Evans now but, it doesn't mean anything.'' Or that was what he hoped.   
''You minx'' he mumbled looking at the picture. ''I know exactly what you're doing and I love you for that''  
''Excuse me?''  
Sebastian had absolutely forgotten about Florence's presence.  
''Ummm... this doesn't mean anything. It's just a bet between Morgan and I about who gets to sleep with Evans first''  
He felt that somehow he was making things worse.   
''WHAT?''   
''It's just a joke'' he explained. ''We all know that Morgan is going to get it first.'' he prayed, with all his heart, to be wrong with his statement.   
''So you want to sleep with Chris Evans?''  
''Who doesn't...''  
Sebastian was just absentmindedly answering because all his attention was on the comments of the picture.  
He could read stuff like 'Chris and Morgan outsold.', 'I'm all about MorganStan but Chris and Morgan are also hot as hell', 'Chris, I love you but I need you to get away like right now', 'Chris Evans, stop making holes in my ship!', 'If Seb and Morgan become another case of Kate and Leo and they never date and she marries Evans instead I'm flying myself off a cliff' (same, girl, same, Sebastian thought), 'Why is everyone blaming Chris Evans for wanting to sink the MorganStan ship when Florence is literally right there', there was even a reply to that comment that went by the very harsh words of: 'Because Chris Evans is actually relevant.'   
Those people were nuts but Sebastian found himself agreeing with many of them.  
''So are you going to say something?'' Florence demanded.  
''Don't worry, it's just a joke between actors, nothing serious, I was juts me... WHAT THE HELL''  
''What now?''  
But Sebastian wasn't listening anymore. If he though he had never worn that necklace in public... well, he was wrong. he was just finding out that he had let everyone see it at a Comic Con in Houston, not long ago. And someone else had noticed and posted his picture next to Morgan's with the caption 'If this is the same necklace I'm fainting.'  
And people had got on board with it. 'Morgan and Seb wearing matching jewellery, I'm living for it.' and 'This reminds me of Taylor Swift and Harry Styles paper airplane necklace situation in 2013 and I'm living for it.'  
Yeah, and he was too living for it. He send a text to Morgan saying 'I got your message.' And for the first time in days Morgan replied with a simple winking emoji.

_Los Angeles_

Morgan and Chris had made it to his beautiful house without any inconvenience apart from a couple of paparazzis. She knew that the pictures were all over the Internet, thanks to Sebastian's message. She was happy that everything had worked out in the end.   
''What do you want to eat?'' he asked her.   
''If you're ordering food, always Italian.''  
''I was planning to cook, but I guess I can make pasta.''  
So he could cook too. And Chris Evans was right there demonstrating how much better than Sebastian he was. And Morgan was cursing herself because instead of choosing Chris, who was a dreamboat, she wanted Sebastian, who probably couldn't place a bowl of instant soup into the microwave.   
''And I guess I'd sit there and watch because I can't cook.''   
''I imagined that for some reason.'' he looked at her with a mischievous smile and she looked back at him with raised eyebrows. ''What I mean is that... I've been working with Sebastian for almost ten years and you're very similar to him. What is more, I've never meet anyone as similar to him as you are.''  
''Really?'' Morgan looked at him with a confused expression.  
''Yeah. I've seen that face before, believe me.''  
It was not the first time that she heard that comparison. Taylor said it all the time (and she didn't see their similarities under a positive light) and even Damien Chazelle had mentioned it.   
''Whatever you say'' she rolled her eyes playfully sat in the counter, facing Chris, who was taking the ingredients for the pasta from the cupboards. ''Let me put some music, please, to motivate you, so you can make a good pasta.''  
''Believe me, Llewellyn. My pasta is the best.''  
''We'll see.''  
Queen was playing around the house and both of them were moving to the music. Chris almost burned himself for being way too into the song.   
It was so incredibly domestic that Morgan was quite confused. They were dancing in the kitchen while he cooked (like in that awesome scene between Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson in Spiderman 3) and she could even see Dodger running in the backyard.   
Morgan knew that she could have all of that if she wanted, with very little effort. But that was the thing, she didn't want to. She wanted the angry dumpster prince that couldn't cook to save his life, couldn't put his life together and had the special ability of making very dumb decisions.  
Maybe it was because behind her beauty, talent and glamour, she was exactly the same. A hot mess.   
Domestically numb? Check.  
Didn't have a life plan apart from acting, being famous, popular and pretty? Double check.  
Made stupid ass decisions that made no absolute sense? Triple check.  
For a moment she was so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Chris was talking to her, thankfully about something that wasn't related to Sebastian in any way.   
The day went by in a pretty easy going mood. Chris not only made really awesome pasta but he could also bake. He was a real life Prince Charming. And somehow Morgan still craved for Sebastian sassy remarks while eating pizza under a tree in a park wearing their expensive clothes. Why would she want that, it was a mystery. If Chris Evans couldn't take Sebastian out of her mind, she doubted that she could get over him someday.   
They spent a very nice evening, talking about everything and everyone, eating cake and even playing with Dodger. It was perfect.   
As the evening was turning into the night, they comfortably settled in Chris's comfortable sitting room, eating popcorn and watching Leonardo DiCaprio movies, with Dodger in the middle of them.  
At some point while watching Titanic, that both of them had watched countless of times, they went back to the Sebastian topic. It had started with Chris commenting a funny anecdote on the set of The First Avenger.  
''...I swear that he's the sweetest person on earth but that doesn't make him perfect'' said Chris. ''No one is, that's the truth. Sometimes he make that choices that leave anyone around him, speechless. Me included. Like dating that Florence girl for example... it's just... stupid. They have nothing in common. She's supposed of nice and everything but...' it seemed like Chris disagreed with Florence being nice. '...she's one of those persons that wants every person in the world to be nice to them, when we all know that life's not like that. She's the kind of person that complains to the manager when the Starbucks barista doesn't have pumpkin spice to her latte and ruining the poor kid's day''   
Morgan wasn't even trying to hide her satisfaction. She had thought that Florence was a goody two shoes local like her sister in law Lila but no, she was one of those annoying persons who couldn't let other people live. No wonder Sebastian's fans disliked her, even though they didn't know what Chris had just told her. For now. She was going to find a way for them to know. Not directly, of course.   
Yes, Morgan could be devious, selfish, a drama queen and even a snake, but she tried to treat people with kindness.   
''That is... yikes.'' Morgan looked outraged and Chris smiled.   
''Yeah. I met her twice and I didn't like her. And judging by your face, she's not your favourite person in the world and I sort of know the reason why.''  
She didn't need to explain anything to Chris. She knew that he knew.   
''Oh God, this is so messed up.'' he said. ''With this material I can write a romcom and you and Seb can act in it. Let's sum this up: you've loved him for five years without knowing him, then you meet him and you dislike him, then you love him again but this time you love the real person, but he has a girlfriend who you discovered just now that she's kind of asshat, and now, apparently he's in love with you too and if you two get together, the media storm may damage your careers. It's a mess.''  
''When you say it like that, it sounds like chaos. Why is this happening? I don't understand.''  
''Because both of you are chaotic. You are... well, you. And Sebastian relationship history is pitiful. If you two get together there will be even greater chaos or you two will finally settle down with each other. I'm quite inclined for the second option. I think you two are soulmates.''  
That was the moment Dodger chose to get tired of the conversation and left the coach, leaving Chris and Morgan alone. If he could talk he would have cursed them.   
''I'm going to get us more popcorn.''  
While he was gone she had enough time to think about all the information Chris had given her. Her mind was already making plans. For a moment she had forgotten that she was relaxing on Chris Evans's wonderful sofa. It was like a dream.   
''Earth to Morgan'' he suddenly said. ''I know you have a lot of information inside that head of yours but... calm down for a moment.'' he placed the popcorn bowl on her lap, leaving his hand resting on her arm. Morgan hadn't miss that detail, let alone when he placed his whole arm softy around her shoulders.   
After an exhausting week, full of emotional turmoil and running away from the person she wanted the most to be near, she found herself craving this touch.   
Yeah, it wasn't Sebastian (and to be honest, nothing compared to him) but... it was the best option after him, at least for the moment. Damn it, it was Chris Evans, prince charming in person, gorgeous and sexy as hell... but he also deserved better. He deserved someone with their head in its right place and that certainly wasn't Morgan.   
''Are you up for a little distraction?'' he asked, with a cheeky smile but also blushing intensely.   
Of course she was. Who wouldn't. But she needed to state the rules clearly before. Not for her sake but for his.   
''I am. But only as a distraction.'' he smiled sadly at her words, perfectly understanding what she was trying to say. ''You don't deserve me, Chris. That's the sad truth. You deserve better than me. Someone who's not in love with your co-star, for example.''  
With all the tenderness in the world, he traced her cheekbone with her thumb.   
''You deserve the world. But... you don't want what you deserve. I don't know what will happen in the future with you and Seb, I totally understand that your heart is with him, and it will be there for a long time. I won't try to convince you otherwise. I'm just offering a distraction and some fun. Everyone needs it from time to time.''  
His playful smile was really something else. And not even in her wildest dreams she had imagined that Chris Evans was, someday, going to offer himself so openly to her. She'd better take that goddamn chance.

  
_New York_

The day after the Chris Evans-Morgan storm, Sebastian was in a coffee shop, drinking a latte and reading the last number of Vogue, the one that Morgan had covered. A very old Taylor Swift song was playing in the background, back from the days when that girl sang country music. Wow, the past was weird. Back then hardly anyone knew him (people confused him with Chace all of the time), Marvel wasn't even a thing, Chris Evans was the last failed Human Torch, Morgan Llewellyn was a teenager who wanted to act, was stuck on a farm somewhere in Wales with another name and Taylor Swift sang country music.   
Now the world was a crazy place. He was famous (even more than Chace), Marvel was the biggest franchise in the world, Chris Evans was Captain America and also a superstar, Morgan Llewellyn was everywhere, from covering Vogue to being the face of Chanel, and she was also getting a mysterious acting project. And she had shaken his world so hard that he doubted that he could ever be who he was before meeting her. And Taylor Swift sang pop.   
He kept passing the pages of Vogue and reading some parts of Morgan's interview, the most interesting bits and the parts that he didn't know. And whoever that had shot the pictures had done a damn good job highlighting Morgan's spectacular eyes. Now every time he closed his eyes he had those purple-blue eyes engraved in his brain.   
''Earth to Sebastian!'' it was his friend Charlie, the person he was waiting for and the only one of his friends who had agreed to meet him. Toby and Chace were working in some project he didn't know about, Will was tired of him after his latest Morgan related tantrum, Joe was in England having his superstar moment, Anthony was filming something somewhere and Chris was roaming the streets of L.A with Morgan Llewellyn.  
''Sorry, I was... distracted.'' he didn't have enough time to push the magazine away from him.   
''I can see that. She's pretty... distracting.''  
''Wait, how do you know about Morgan? You've never met her.''  
Charlie looked at him as if he was a five year old.   
''Because, the only thing that everyone's talking about lately is her. Chace is his fan, Joe is about to tattoo her name on his forehead, Toby can't care less about you two and Will thinks that she's a life ruiner. Florence probably agrees with him.''  
Sebastian knew all of that already. And, surprisingly, he didn't care about what his friends thought of Morgan.   
''Who cares. She's just my co-star. Like any other co-star I had before.''  
He didn't believe that himself and he knew that Charlie was not going to believe him.   
''Wrong. You didn't fall in love with Margot Robbie or Nicole Kidman. Well, maybe with Chris Evans but... who wouldn't, man. That guy's a dreamboat.''  
''I'm not in love with Morgan''  
''And that is... wrong. Again.'' Sebastian blushed but didn't say anything. ''By the way, Toby texted me asking where we were. He says he has important news..''  
''Wasn't he in Brooklyn auditioning to some mysterious project?''   
''Ask him yourself...'' before he could say anything else, Toby was crossing the coffee shop, looking happy and full of life.  
He was glowing for some reason Sebastian didn't know. And he was more surprised when he grabbed the Vogue magazine, that was still on the table, and kissed Morgan's picture.  
''What the hell does this mean?'' Sebastian took the magazine from Toby's hands and looked at him with an angry frown.   
''That your girl got me a role in a TV show''.  
''What?'' Sebastian and Charlie asked at the same time.   
They were both intrigued as to how Morgan had helped Toby and since when she cared about his acting career.   
''Let me start... yesterday Morgan liked one of my pictures in Instagram because she follows me.'' he looked too cocky about that fact for someone that two days earlier wasn't very enthusiastic about her. ''So, today I showed up to the audition, I said my name and the Casting Director immediately asked me if I knew Morgan because she was liking my stuff on Insta. I said yes and they gave me the role, without having to do anything.''  
That story didn't make any sense. The only thing Sebastian could recollect was that Toby had got the role only because she had met Morgan once.  
''So you got the role only because you have met Morgan once and she follows you on Instagram?'' Sebastian questioned him and Toby just smiled, not ashamed at all. ''Nice display of your talent there. You could totally suck but they didn't care as long as you keep Morgan's follow.''  
''Hey, I don't suck! And I'm also not a superstar like you are. I don't have Damien Chazelle offering me roles while I'm in the bathroom at the airport! If I can get roles thanks to Morgan, I'm going to do it.''  
''Okay, that makes you a fame leech.''  
Nor Charlie or Toby knew why Sebastian looked so mad.   
''Stop, okay?'' Toby looked at him with a hard expression. ''No one is taking advantage of your girl. You can tell her what I did, if you want. She probably won't mind.''  
''She's not my girl'' he groaned. ''And of course I'm going to tell her.''  
Toby rolled her eyes and decided to change the topic.  
''Have any of you heard about Joe lately?''   
''Isn't he in London?'' asked Sebastian, who had been way too focused on himself and Morgan to care about his friend's whereabouts.   
''Yes. Now he's hanging out with Rami Malek, who'll probably win an Oscar before you, Seb'' Charlie teased him. ''I think he changed us for Malek and some guys named Ben and Gwil or whatever is pronounced.''  
''He'll be back when the buzz over his movie dies. And Malek may win an Oscar but at least I wasn't in Twilight like he was.''  
''You're a pain in the ass today, Sebastian.'' Toby threw a napkin at Sebastian's face. ''I get that you're a bit cranky because your great friend Chris is probably having a very good time with Morgan right now. Or at least he had it last night, I'm sure of it.''  
Charlie almost chocked with the muffin he was eating and Sebastian got so red that it looked as if he was going to catch fire at any moment.  
''And I'm sure that what you just said didn't happen''.

_Los Angeles._

Lucas and Morgan were eating some pizza in a simple Pizza Hut somewhere in L.A alone. This was not a conversation that they wanted to have in front of Taylor.   
''Now, tell me because I swear I'm dying of the intrigue... did you slept with him or not?''  
It wasn't hard to Lucas to draw that conclusion. Morgan had came back to the hotel at ten in the morning making a stupid excuse of staying at Chris's watching Titanic. Taylor believed her but Lucas didn't.   
''Of course I did.'' she didn't even blush with that revelation. ''He was offering himself and I just said yes.''  
''Just that? Are you two dating or something?''  
''Of course not. He knows that... we're not for each other. He deserves better. At least someone who's not in love with Sebastian Stan. It was just a fun night, nothing else.''  
Lucas was surprised that Morgan was speaking with such lightness. She had slept with bloody Captain America and she was acting like it was not a big deal at all.   
''I'm tempted not to throw my diet coke at your face, Morgan. How can you? He's literally the perfect man, a hopeless romantic, a beauty, a generous, good man... and you're going to give him up for... what? Sebastian Stan? Who's not even single? Whose mind is literally a mess? Oh, please God, no. Tell me you're not doing this.''  
''It seems like...I am.. Chris deserves better. I'm the worst thing that can happen to him at this point and he knows it. He really likes me as a friend but as a girlfriend he'd get tired of me in two months and I can't blame him. Sometimes I'm tired of myself too, believe me.''  
Morgan looked sad for a couple of seconds but regained her composure.  
''So, do you think that it will be different with Sebastian?''  
''Who knows... but I'm beautiful trash and he's beautiful trash so... we kind of match. But now you have to help me investigate something that Chris told me about Florence.''  
Lucas winced. That couldn't be good news.  
''What are you planning to do now?''  
''I'm going to tell the truth to the world.''  
Lucas didn't know what Morgan really wanted but he was sure it was nothing good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that takes their time to read this, thank you. I appreciate. If you want to leave kudos/comments, I also appreciate it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and messy....

_''Rain came pouring down when I was drowning, that's when I could finally breath''_

There was no rest for Morgan. Well, she was supposed to rest but she didn't. After coming back from L.A, instead of resting she used the free day to do what she deemed 'public service.' Lucas thought it was just 'petty nonsense.'  
''How are you going to do... whatever you want to do?'' he asked. ''Are you sure this is necessary? Yes, Florence mistreated some Starbucks employees but, half of New York had done that at least once.''  
''But they're not dating Sebastian Stan. And... well, people shouldn't mistreat employees. They should listen to Harry Styles when he says that we should treat people with kindness.''  
Lucas knew that this was not some 'justice for the people' kind of stunt.   
''Don't you have pity for the girl? Basically all Sebastian's fans hate her already and now you want to tear her basically nonexistent public image to shreds.''  
''I'm not going to lie or invent things. To be honest I'm not going to do anything more than stir the pot. The Internet will do the rest.''  
''So, how are you going to start 'stirring the pot'?' Lucas's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed to Morgan.   
She had the face of having the biggest plan in the history of the universe. Lucas's wasn't very optimistic.   
''I asked Chace for all the Starbucks that Florence may be a recurrent so we can find the people she mistreated.''  
Lucas wanted to throw himself out of Morgan's Porsche before continuing with this utter madness.   
''Chace probably gave you a Google Maps list. And what are you going to do? Go to every store with a picture of Florence asking 'do you know this woman'?''  
''That's exactly what we are going to do.''  
Every word Morgan said convince Lucas that Morgan had lost her sanity.   
''Are you crazy? Everyone knows you. The rumours will fly and your dignity will be gone in a heartbeat for a hopeless and insane cause.''  
''I'm not going to do it myself. I asked someone else.''  
''Who?''  
''You'll see.''  
Lucas was even more surprised (and outraged) when Morgan parked in front of his own house.   
''What are we doing here?''  
He had his answer when his younger sister Mikaela, got out of the house and headed to Morgan's car.  
''She'll do it.''  
Lucas knew that Mikaela was probably thrilled about helping a celebrity in whatever scheme of her.   
''How much money did she charge you?'' Lucas knew better than anyone that his sister was a tough negotiator.  
''Five hundred. And a kit of Chanel make up.''  
Once Mikaela got into the car they started the hunt that, as Lucas had wisely anticipated, was being fruitless. After searching in eight different places, they hadn't advanced in anything.  
''I told you. This is completely useless. You're basing your search on a list that Chace Crawford gave you, and he probably has no idea of what he's doing, just like you.''  
''I have faith with this one.'' they were parked outside of a random Starbucks in Greenwich.  
''As you had for the last eight ones.''  
But this time it was Morgan who had been right with her assumption. When they saw Mikaela getting out of the place with a big smile on her face, she knew they had got it right.  
''We have it'' was the first thing she said.  
''Tell me everything.''  
''Well, I showed the picture to the guy who was on the cashier and he immediately said 'That bitch!'. He told me that she had made a huge a huge scandal because his colleague, a woman named Natalia, had got her order some minute late and without the pumpkin spice. She ended up calling the manager which yelled at Natalia, who ended up crying in a closet with a discount on her salary.''  
Morgan felt quite angry at that story and Lucas painfully related to it.  
''Okay, Morgan do your thing.'' he said. ''That Florence woman deserves the storm that's coming for her.''  
Morgan entered the coffee shop and immediately every head turned on her direction. The cashier, that by the name on his tag was called Alexei, was looking at her with round eyes and a scared expression.   
''Oh goodness...'' he mumbled ''Are you really Morgan Llewellyn?''  
''I think I am.'' she answered.  
''I'm sorry, I should be asking you what are you ordering instead of mumbling... I'm so, so, so, so sorry... please forgive me.''  
''Don't worry about it... I just wanted three lattes. Without the pumpkin spice.''  
''Oh thank God.'' he mumbled. ''We always run out of that godforsaken pumpkin spice... Natalia!'' he called ''...three normal lattes.'' he gave her the cups.  
''Thank heavens.'' Natalia started rambling. Morgan could see that he girl had a badge stuck on her green apron, with the Winter Soldier red star on it. So, Florence had mistreated someone who was, possibly, a fan of Sebastian's? This was getting sweeter by the second. ''I'm just tired of pumpkin spice related scandals...'' when she finally Morgan she went pale. ''...Holy shit...'' she mumbled. ''I'm going to make lattes for Morgan Llewellyn?''  
''Yes, you are'' Alexei rushed her. ''Now, hurry up. We don't really want more problems.''  
''Wait a second. I'm a big fan of yours, Miss Morgan but... I need to ask you something... how is Sebastian?''  
Morgan acted surprised but she was waiting for the question. On the other hand, Alexei looked really stressed.   
''I haven't heard from him since Toronto, more than a week ago, but I think he's okay.''  
Of course she was lying. She couldn't go around telling people that Sebastian had been blowing up her phone for an entire week.   
''I just love him but... he's been so distant lately... this is the fault of that Florence woman.''  
Alexei looked like he wanted to die.   
''Natalia, please!''  
But she didn't even care.  
''She's the rudest human being I've ever encountered, Miss Morgan. She looks so nice but she's not, believe me. She mistreated me and Alexei and I'm sure that other people too. I'm sorry if you like her, Miss Morgan but... you shouldn't let her innocent face fool you or Sebastian.''  
''Did you ever share your story on the Internet?'' Morgan asked her.  
''No.. I mean... I wanted to but I was going to look like a bitter Sebastian fangirl, nothing else. No one will believe me.''  
''But I do. Share your story. If people believe me, they'll believe you.'' Morgan was looking straight at the girl's eyes. ''You should always speak your truth. Now, let's take a picture together.''

After his harsh weekend, Sebastian wasn't even sure of what to feel anymore. He was starting to believe that all his feelings for Morgan were nothing more than momentary infatuation and that he was better with Florence. After all, with her she could go out and, most of the time, no one would notice them. Sebastian could camouflage amongst the normal people pretty well and Florence... well, she was a normal person. That would be out of the question with someone like Morgan. Attracting attention was normal for her. There was no way she could pass as an ordinary young woman.   
But he also knew that all those thoughts would fade away once he set eyes on Morgan again.   
He didn't know why he allowed Florence to drop him on set that morning. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone when he faced Morgan after a week or he desperately wanted to believe that his feelings for her were fading away.   
Florence was happy. It seemed like everything was going back to normal. She didn't want to get her hopes up but that was a hard thing to do.   
''It was a great weekend'' she was telling to Sebastian.  
''Yeah, it was.'' he admitted. And it was true. Well, maybe with the exception of the Morgan and Chris situation (that didn't seem to be serious) and Toby sucking on Morgan's influence to get roles.   
''It can be a great week, too. Just don't let her get into your head. On Thursday I have my co-worker Sarah's birthday. Why don't you come with me?''  
But Sebastian wasn't listening anymore and Florence knew that the reason why was the shiny black Porsche approaching. She could hear Electric Light Orchestra's Mr. Blue Sky, blasting at full volume in the car. Morgan Llewellyn was back.   
Sebastian answered whatever that Florence had asked but he wasn't paying attention anymore.  
''Great news. Shady is back.''   
Morgan got out of the car, followed by Lucas, looking like a flamingo in high heels, with her long, pitch black hair cascading on perfect waves and she was moving with the elegance of a panthere. The whole scene looked like it was in slow motion.   
Sebastian had been right: one glance at Morgan and all his previous thoughts turned to dust.  
''Look what we have here.'' she said with an smile. ''C'mon, Stan, this is a movie set not a high school parking lot. Where you two making out? Yikes.''  
Sebastian giggled with her comment and Florence didn't like it one bit.  
''I wasn't. And you're in a good mood today, Morgan.''  
''I am. It was a good weekend. Now, get into work, biscuit. We have a long day ahead of us, there no time to talk right now.''  
She snapped her fingers and turned around.   
That was when Florence lost it. Not only she had treaded her like she was part of the wall but also had called Sebastian 'biscuit'. That was enough.   
''Can you stop already?'' she said before Sebastian had the chance of trying to stop her.   
Morgan at first didn't react because she thought that Florence was talking to Sebastian. Only after many seconds she reacted and slowly turned around.  
Florence was expecting Morgan to be angry and yell (and that was what she wanted) but instead Morgan looked calm, composed and a little bored.  
''Excuse me but... who are you?''   
Sebastian wanted to disappear. He knew that Florence had crossed the line. She had just snapped at the star of the movie. It was a hardly justifiable action so he couldn't even defend her. You couldn't go around a movie set calling out the actors.  
''I'm Sebastian's girlfriend and I'm...''  
With a single glance Morgan made Florence stop talking. For a moment, Sebastian had the awful thought that Morgan was going to strike Florence or call security on her. But she didn't.   
''Just that?'' she asked with sad face. ''Is not like dating this...'' she pointed at Sebastian. ''...gives you some Royal title. If you marry him you won't be the next Meghan Markle. You'll be the unlucky Mrs. Stan. God spare me.'' she looked at the sky with a dramatic expression.   
Florence didn't know what to think. Morgan didn't look like someone who wanted to have an affair with Sebastian. She was just a huge pain in the ass.  
And Sebastian was actually finding Morgan's comments funny.  
''Was that really necessary?'' he asked, laughing.  
''It was. Sometimes you need someone who drags your ass back to earth, biscuit. Now, let's go, please. I'm not looking forward the scene I have to shoot today.''  
''Do you have to kiss?'' Florence asked without thinking.  
''No. Worse than that'' Morgan rolled her eyes. ''It just includes a lot of water.'' she walked some steps towards the door before turning her head one more time. ''By the way...'' she looked at Florence. ''...if I were you I won't get into the Internet today. There's quite a lot of drama there.''  
Without a word more, she left.   
''Should I worry?'' Florence asked.  
''No. But maybe I should. I should go.'' with a pat on the back she said goodbye to Florence and followed Morgan.   
He found her talking to Joe Alwyn and meanwhile he went to search the Internet drama.  
To put it simply, it was all about a girl named Natalia who had been mistreated by no other than Florence and had decided to speak up, swearing that she wasn't a bitter fan of Sebastian's but just a simple worker that had been badly treated by a rude customer. But her story had gone viral because of Morgan herself, who had liked the picture and commented a very politically correct 'You should always speak your truth'. The Internet was in shambles after that.   
He could see comments like 'Morgan shading Florence made my week', 'Morgan had just subtly exposed Florence and I find this fantastic' or 'Morgan doesn't like Florence. Thank God, I thought it was only me.'  
And, of course, everything was full of memes. Things like 'Morgan, right now, after ending Florence' and then a gif of Morgan drinking a cup of tea, were absolutely everywhere.   
Before things got worse, he call his agent. Thankfully, Emily was in a conciliatory mood and not mad at all by the scandal that was ongoing.  
''Look, the first thing you should do is not mind the drama but at the same time you shouldn't be seen with the villain of this story but the hero. Go and hang out with Morgan, do a couple of Instagram stories with her, walk around the city, do whatever you want. And about Florence... she should just keep silence until the drama dies down a little.''  
That was his agent very useful piece of advice. At least he wasn't in trouble with his fans or with Marvel or with anyone else.   
He exchanged a couple of words with Damien about what he was going to do during the day and then when to find Morgan, who was still talking to Joe. Only when they finished, he could get a grip on her.   
''Hey, Morgan... I wanted to talk to you for a bit...''  
He wasn't counting on Morgan being in the defensive.  
''Look, I know you saw what's happening on the Internet and before you tell me anything, let me tell you that I don't regret what I did. People like my assistant Lucas were almost used to deal with rude people and that's not right. No one stood up for him. But I'm going to stand up for the people who needs it. Apart from that, I just expressed my support on Instagram, I didn't hunt the girl to convince her to tell the story.''  
Little did Sebastian know that it was exactly what had happened.   
''I was just going to tell you that you were right in what you did. I would have done the same but I swear I didn't know that Florence had done this. You did right, Morgan and I wanted to thank you for that and apologize for not doing it myself.''  
Morgan, who had predicted many outcomes for the situation, wasn't expecting this one.   
''Well... in this case... is nice to see you again, Stan.''  
''It's been a week and... oh gosh, I missed you.''  
Without any kind of warning, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Morgan, hugging her tightly. Morgan was a bit numb but hugged him back and somehow this was more meaningful that anything that had happened in the last week, sleeping with Chris Evans included.   
It wasn't long before she was clinging onto him for dear life. She just didn't want to let him go. And he sensed that, because his grip on her was stronger.   
After what it seemed like years, they broke apart.   
''How was your audition in L.A?'' he asked.  
''I'm going to be Marvel's new She-Hulk.'' she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
Sebastian was absolutely numb.   
''What?! Really?! How did it happen? Are you serious?''  
''I am... and don't ask me how it happened because I don't know. But... don't go around telling people. No one knows apart from you, Lucas, Taylor and Kevin Feige and co.''  
She didn't really know why she had told Sebastian. But she wasn't regretting it..  
''Congratulations. I'm really happy for you. And now we're Marvel mates.''  
''Well...'' she looked at him with a tiny smile on her face. ''You were dusted in Infinity War so who knows what's really going to happen to your character.''  
''Always so sarcastic, Llewellyn.''  
He couldn't resist and embraced her again. Only that this time they were interrupted by Damien.   
''As much as I love that you two are finally getting along, I need Sebastian on set right now. Your fictional wife is waiting for you there.'' and by that he meant Emily Blunt. ''Morgan, you can do what you want. We're filming your breakdown scene tonight and expect no less than the best from you.''  
''Looking forward to it.'' she said with sarcasm.   
''Me too.'' apparently Damien was being sincere. ''We're using real rain instead of adding it later with CGI. We hired four firefighter trucks to make the rain effect.''  
''That's... wonderful.''  
Sebastian had a mixture of emotions. He was glad because he wasn't part of the scene and he won't have to get water thrown on him. And then he fell bad for Morgan because she had to do exactly that while giving a tear-inducing performance. Good luck with that, Llewellyn.   
''I'm glad you're taking this lightly. Half the actors I know would be throwing a tantrum. Okay, see you later. Now, let's go Sebastian.''  
Morgan left to her trailer. Lucas was there, leaving Morgan's coffee and a diverse variety of pastries.   
''Thank you. You're a sweetheart.'' she threw him her car keys. ''You have the rest of the day for yourself. Take the car and don't crash it. I'll be on set until... very late and there will be water and tears. You don't really want to see this.''  
''Are you sure?'' Lucas was looking at her with a bit of worry in his eyes. ''I'm your assistant. I'm supposed to help you through this.''  
''Don't worry. I'll be fine. Enjoy your free day. I promise you that if I need something I'll call you.''  
''Promise me.'' he winked before leaving Morgan's trailer.   
Morgan grabbed the coffee and the pastries before settling on the sofa. She needed to focus on the scene that was going to be shot later but she had gone through it a million times already. A part of herself wanted to pour every single of her emotions into that scene but the other part of her was scared of doing exactly that.  
However, these kind of deep and emotional scenes were the ones that got Oscar nominations to actors. Morgan didn't even want to think about that but she had to admit that the idea of someday being in the Oscar talks motivated her to pour her heart out in front of the camera.   
She didn't know how much time she had spent thinking about that stuff. At some point she was just rehearsing her Oscar speech. That was when some knocks on the door of her trailer woke her from her fantasies.   
''Come in.'' she yelled.   
It was Sebastian. He carefully and shyly got into the trailer, looking as if he was getting into the cave of some infernal monster. He was getting into Morgan Llewellyn's personal space, which was more or less the same.   
''I... finished with my scene... so... I wanted to check on you. You seemed kind of shaken earlier.''  
''Really?'' Morgan looked at him with raised eyebrows. ''It was you who said you missed me and then hugged me.''  
''But you didn't push me away, which is weird. And you hugged me back and that was enough for me to sense that... you may not be as fine as you think.''  
Damn Sebastian's ability to literally read her emotions.   
''I'm kind of nervous, I have to confess.'' she made an space in the sofa so he could sit beside her. ''I'm pretty sure you've felt a bit scared before shooting an specific scene.''  
''I did. I don't know if you've watched The Bronze. If you did, you know what I'm talking about. Can I grab one of these?'' he pointed at the box of Morgan's pastries.   
''Yes. And yes, I watched The Bronze. And that scene was epic in all the ways. It should never die. However, I prefer to shoot that instead of what I'll do later. Yes, sex scenes are awkward and awful but I prefer to expose my tits on camera rather than my emotions.''  
Sebastian almost chocked with the pastry.  
''That's... interesting to know.''  
''Is not that you'll ever see either of them so I won't get excited if I were you.'' Sebastian blushed so hard when Morgan said those words that she even felt pity for him.   
''I'm just messing with you.''  
''I know. However, you've shown your emotions plenty of times before, am I right? What is different this time?''  
''I know everything about crying on cue and all those things. But this scene hits too close to home. It's about failure, Sebastian. And that is my biggest fear.''  
Sebastian didn't know since when Morgan confessed stuff to him but he wasn't complaining. He wanted to get to know her better, earn her trust and at some point even become good friends. Sebastian didn't want to confess to himself that he wanted much more than a friendship with her.   
''But... you're not failing. On the contrary. You're being more successful than me.''  
''Yes, I know... but... I've failed for years before this and the feeling is... soul crushing. You know what it feels like, I don't have to explain this to you.''  
Of course she was right.  
''So, that's why is going to be hard for you to play this scene in which your character is going for the same thing that you once went through. And is a road you don't really want to explore again.''  
''Exactly''  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
''Morgan, trust me. You'll do amazing. Look, pour your heart out in front of all of us, leave Damien speechless, give the performance of a lifetime and when the movie comes out, the critics will be speechless. You'll be proud of yourself afterwards, I promise.''  
''Yeah. And it could be worse. At least this time I'm having a breakdown in front of a camera instead of somewhere else, alone and feeling like a failure.''  
''And this time is your character not you.''  
That made Morgan feel a lot less nervous. And it helped that he kept stroking her back in a very soothing way.   
''You should sleep, Morgan''.  
''The sleep deprived mood will help the scene, I think.''  
''Believe me, it won't. I tried to do it before and once I ended up passing out in an audition. It wasn't so long ago. You should keep your head clear.'' he lied on the couch and made sure that Morgan was comfortable on top of him. ''Sleep. I got you.''  
Less that ten minutes later she was asleep.

Sebastian lost count of the time but at some point he also fell asleep. He had his arms wrapped around Morgan. Her peaceful and relaxed face was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.   
They were lying like this for hours, however, when Damien went to get Morgan, for Sebastian it seemed as he had been there for only seconds.   
''Hey, you two'' if Damien was surprised to find Morgan asleep in Sebastian's arms, he didn't let it show. ''Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but I need Morgan in twenty minutes.''  
Sebastian looked back at Morgan, who had her eyes wide open.  
''I'll be there.''  
''Fantastic'' for some reason Damien looked really happy. Maybe he believed that, finally, his ship was sailing. ''And there was change of plans. We're not using the fire fighter trucks.'' Morgan was relieved for a second. ''Mother Nature decided to collaborate with us. There's a blizzard outside and we'll be able to film with natural rain.''  
''Brilliant'' said Morgan, without any enthusiasm. Probably the goddamned rain was freezing.   
''See you in twenty.''  
Damien left and she, once again alone with Sebastian.  
''Please, stay.'' she knew that Sebastian was done for the day but she really needed him to stay while she shot this particular scene.  
''Of course.'' he kissed the top of her head.   
''Do you know what? I'm starting to like you, Stan. I'm actually going to miss you when all of this ends.''  
''Who says you'll miss me, Llewellyn? I have the feeling that you and I will see each other very, very often after this ends.'' he shot her a playful glance.   
''You're very sure of yourself, Stan.''

An hour later Morgan was under an umbrella, waiting for Damien to give the greenlight to start shooting the scene. For once, Morgan was not nervous about her emotions running out of control but she was very apprehensive about the cold rain. She could consider herself lucky if she didn't end up with the flu after this.   
Sebastian was a bit far away from her, wrapped in a heavy coat and also under an umbrella. He wasn't envying Morgan at all.  
''Okay, we're ready!'' yelled Morgan. ''Morgan, you do your thing. For the extras: you should just walk and don't look at her at any moment. This is New York, no one cares if you're having a breakdown in the middle of the street!''  
Sebastian could totally confirm that this was true. He had had way to many public breakdowns before being famous so he knew about that.  
The umbrella as taken from her and she also took off her coat. She was just with a black dress and high heels., under the freezing rain.   
''How are you?'' asked Damien.   
''Never been better'' she mumbled with sarcasm.  
''If you're felling bad about yourself remember that Leo DiCaprio spent weeks camping in the Arctic before shooting The Revenant.''  
''And he won an Oscar for it!'' she yelled from the other side of the set. She was already starting to get soaked and the cold wasn't helping.   
''She has a point'' said Sebastian.  
''If she does this right, she'll do too.'' Damien look around the set to check if everything was alright. ''Let's go! 3, 2, 1... ACTION.''  
If Sebastian wasn't expecting something was Morgan to do this whole messy, highly emotional and demanding scene in one take. Her performance was so flawless that he found himself dropping the umbrella and watching the scene, not knowing if there were tears on his face or if it was just the rain. But Morgan portraying the breakdown of Meredith Hathaway in such a flawless way, made him feel extremely emotional for a reason he didn't know.   
He watched her pouring her heart, soul and tears into the scene, under the cold New York rain and he was completely mesmerized. Judging by the expression on his face, Damien was too.   
''I think that this is enough'' he mumbled. ''CUT!''  
Sebastian could see how Morgan's pain stricken face changed for something like an 'I'm one step from freezing' expression. He didn't care about Damien at that moment and just ran to her, taking his coat on the way.  
When he reached her, he didn't say anything and just enveloped her with the coat. She was shaking and Sebastian knew that it was from a mixture of cold and the intense scene she had just done.   
''Amazing!'' yelled Damien. ''That was wonderful! I'm so proud of you!''  
One after the other, members of the crew congratulated her while she made her best effort to keep a smile on her face. No one seemed to care much about her well being, they were just glad that the scene was nicely made and in one take.   
The only ones who cared about her was Sebastian, who kept holding her in his arms to protect her from the cold, and Damien, who kept asking if she was okay and just nodded.  
''You should go and have some hot tea and rest. You should be proud of yourself of what you just did.''  
Morgan just smiled because she couldn't speak.  
''I'll take care of her'' he assured Damien.  
''Let's go to your trailer so you can change and then I'll get you home.''  
She was still shaking when they got to the trailer. Sebastian was starting to worry.   
''Let me help you dress. I swear I'm not going to look.''  
''I don't even care if you look or not'' she shakily said. ''Just take this freezing dress off me. It feels like knives on my skin.''  
In a swift movement he took off her dress and then helped her to put on a couple of shirts and a hoodie that was lying somewhere in her trailer.   
''You better?'' he was holding her cold hands in his.  
''Yes, thank you. You were my hero today.'' she was pressed to his side. ''You're so warm.''  
''Let me drive you home. Then you can cuddle me until you're warm.''  
She shot him a genuine smile that melted his heart.  
''I could use that.''  
He wrapped her in another coat and together, they left the trailer. He was holding an umbrella for her, not caring of he was getting wet from the rain as long as Morgan was okay.   
''Here we are.'' he opened the door and she got into his car.  
''Thank you, Seb. Can I call you Seb?'' she asked, with her eyes full of an innocence he hadn't seen before.   
''You can call me anything you want.''   
For some reason he didn't understand, Morgan started laughing.  
''What's so funny?''  
''That was a song lyric. Cornerstone by the Arctic Monkeys. Listen to it if you want to be blessed. _You can call me anything you want_ is the last lyric.''  
''At least your brain is unfreezing if you're citing Artic Monkeys songs.''  
''Technically, you did it.''  
He smiled and focused on driving. It was incredible relaxing, a total contrast of the first time he had been on a car with her. She had been totally angry and listening to music through the whole ride. It seemed that the turning point in their relationship was when he had rescued that cat with her. After that, they had argued a couple of times but nothing really serious compared with the first days when they had straight up shouted horrible things at each other and Sebastian had been scared for a moment that Damien was going to replace him with Ryan Gosling.   
When they got to Morgan's building he helped her getting off his car. It wasn't as if she needed help but she was letting him play the gentleman for once and he was going to take advantage of that.   
''Thank you for bringing me home. It was nice of you. You were very nice today.''  
''Wait, did you think that I'm dropping you here and then leaving you? No way, Miss. I'll make you tea and I won't leave until I'm sure that you're okay.''  
Morgan wanted to be sarcastic but she just couldn't. She was melting. This man, this gorgeous man, wanted to make her tea. She'd regret it if she said no. Suddenly, she felt like the fangirly Caernarfon girl Amanda Ward-Prowse and not like ultra confident New York resident and successful actress Morgan Llewellyn.   
''Morgan, I think that you're having an identity crisis in this exact moment. The cold unleashed your real self and now you can't do anything but let it show.''  
''Do you think that I am two people? That's horrifying, Sebastian! I'm a real person not Hannah freaking Montana!''  
Sebastian almost choked.   
''Yeah, I can see that. Because I've been talking with two very weird versions of you. I'm definitely not getting the best of both worlds.''  
This time it was Morgan who almost chocked.  
''Oh my God, did you watch that show?''  
''Who didn't. And I've always had a thing for Billy Ray Cyrus.''  
And, just like that they started laughing again.   
''Morgan Llewellyn, or whatever your real name is, you're the craziest and more awesome person I've ever met.'' he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the apartment block.  
After a short elevator ride (after all, Morgan lived on the third floor) they were on Morgan's elegant apartment. Sebastian immediately noted that the place was just a temporary home for Morgan. It was nicely decorated but it lacked a certain homey feeling.   
''Nice place'' he said.  
''Is not really mine. I'll stay here until I finish with the movie. Then I don't know where I'll go.''  
''You'll stay in New York?' he was a bit scared of Morgan's answer.  
''It's either here or London. Or maybe both. I don't really like California. The weather is quite insufferable. I need rain and cold to survive.''  
''You got an overdose of cold tonight.''  
Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow with amazing blue eyes running towards Morgan. It was Thirteen, the cat. Morgan grabbed him in her arms and he started purring.   
''Here he is. Look at your dad, Thirteen.'' she handed him to Sebastian   
''Finally I get some rights'' he grabbed the cat, that was still purring and buried his head into Sebastian's neck. ''He's so cute.''  
''I know.'' she threw her coat to an armchair. ''I'm having a shower. You can make that tea that was promised to me''  
''As you say, boss.''  
He left Thirteen on the same armchair that Morgan had left her coat and started inspecting her kitchen.  
There wasn't much, to begin with. It reminded him to his own deserted kitchen. There were half eaten packets of cookies, some Nutella pots, a bottle of water, milk and some teabags. It was a bit sad. And the worse part was that he wasn't much better.   
After some minutes Morgan was back, looking warm and cosy.  
''Here's your tea. And there's some cookies. I ate that chocolate ones that you had I'm sorry. They were delicious.''  
''They were a week old but is good that you liked them''   
That didn't even scared Sebastian. He had eaten things that were one step from being stale. His old life as an struggling actor hadn't been very glamorous. But Morgan wasn't an struggling actress. She had more money than him. She was just lazy when it came to housework. One more thing they had in common.   
They sat together, each of them with a cup of tea and cookies. Thirteen was in the middle and he even seemed to be enjoying the reunion of the two persons that had rescued him.   
''This lucky cat'' Sebastian stroked him behind the ears. ''He went from being abandoned out in the cold to be adopted by the most beautiful woman in the world who loves him very much.''  
''Thanks for that compliment.''   
''I'm just stating the truth. Seriously Morgan, if I had that face of yours I'd charge the people that want to look at me.''  
''You're not bad yourself. That eyes of yours are something else'' she looked at him and he blushed furiously. ''They are really beautiful. And your smile is unreal. You're really beautiful, Sebastian.''  
He was almost melting. Even though he didn't know if Morgan was just messing with him knowing that he was going to get all hot and bothered after her compliments.   
''Since when are we complimenting each other, Llewellyn?''  
''I'm just... stating the truth.''  
Sebastian was highly satisfied with himself. He was drinking tea with Morgan, feeling very at home in her warm apartment, while the storm kept raging outside. It was a wonderful feeling.   
''I'm going to bed'' she suddenly said, standing up. ''Do you want to stay?'' she asked with no hesitation. ''I really don't want you to drive under this weather.''  
Sebastian was touched that Morgan was caring about his well being.  
''Okay... if you don't mind.''  
''You're staying. If you stay here, I'll know that you're safe. You can sleep in my bed or in this couch. That's your choice. I'm bringing you some clothes.''  
That wasn't a very hard choice for Sebastian. The couch was fine but the perspective of a late night conversation with Morgan was even better.  
He followed her to the room, where she was looking for stuff in one of her drawers.   
''I don't own clothes for men, but you're lucky that I'm tall and my clothes will fit you. Maybe they'll be a little tight, just that.''  
She threw him a shirt with a robot in it that had the words 'Exterminate'.  
''What is this?'' he asked.  
''A Dalek'' she simply said, as if it explained everything. ''Doctor Who's greatest villains.'' she added when she saw that Sebastian was understanding.   
He took his bomber jacket and the jumper he had under it. He wasn't a bit ashamed of being shirtless in front of Morgan.  
''Like what you see?'' he asked with a smirk.  
''I was looking at my phone, you egocentric little shit. And cover yourself before you catch a cold.'' she threw him another piece of clothing, this time it was something that looked like the pijama top of some British football team he didn't know.  
''And what is this?'' he was more confused with the football than with the Daleks.  
''Manchester United. I used to like that team because Ryan Giggs played in it. and he's Welsh.''  
Sebastian, who had never heard of a Ryan Giggs before, decided to drop the subject and get into Morgan's bed. He cocooned himself with the covers and looked at Morgan, who was still looking at her phone.  
''Are you getting into bed?''  
She placed her phone under the pillow before getting into bed. Carefully, he wrapped Morgan with the covers, cocooning her too. He was right beside her, but they were not touching.   
''Isn't it this peaceful?'' she whispered. ''We're in Manhattan, under a storm but... I feel so in peace, right now.'' she turned around and faced Sebastian. ''For the first time since I'm in New York I feel at home.''  
He placed his hand on the side of Morgan's face.   
''I'm happy you feel this way. It was an stressful day for you and you need to rest.'' he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.   
Noticing that he was tired as hell too, Sebastian wrapped both arms around Morgan and fell asleep.   
The city was still alive and the storm kept raging, but at this moment nothing could bother them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS messy..,


	17. Episode 17 - Stay, Stay, Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get locked in because of a storm. Action ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this the less cliche that I could. I hope I haven't failed.

_'You took your time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes, and dreams, I just like hangin' out with you, all the time, all those times that you didn't leave, it's been occurring to me that I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life. Stay, and I'll be loving you for quite some time, no one else is gonna love when I get mad, so I think it's best if we both stay._ ''

 

Sebastian woke up before Morgan. He looked at his phone to check the time. It was seven a.m. He ignored the countless Instagram notifications, text messages and missed calls. He didn't care if they were from his agent, Florence, Will, Chris Evans or the phone company. He only checked if there were from his mum but there wasn't any. She had only sent him a good morning text that he answered with some heart emojis.   
Then he focused all of his attention on Morgan, who was still asleep. The only and last time he had woken up beside Morgan, she had shoved him out of her Toronto hotel room in a very rushed way, as she didn't want to be found by no one of her team, something that ended up happening anyway.   
Now, the atmosphere was different. No one was going to show up unannounced and he had the feeling that Morgan was not going to kick him out of her apartment once she opened her eyes.   
She looked peaceful and the only thing he wanted was to sneak his arms around her and cuddle her. But he didn't. Their relationship hadn't started in the best of the ways and only in the last weeks it was improving. They were taking baby steps towards a friendship. There wasn't that much trust yet for him to go and touch her without her consent. Even staring at her was creepy for him.   
So he lied beside her, like a guardian. A guardian that was playing a stupid game on his phone while she slept. He only stopped when he felt some movement beside him. He took his eyes from the phone only to find a pair of sleepy dark blue eyes looking at him.   
''Hey! Good morning.'' he ruffled Morgan's hair.  
''I'm glad to find you here. I thought you were going to leave once you woke up.''  
''It's still raining. And I don't really want to leave'' he left the phone aside, completely ignoring his game.   
''So don't. Stay with me. I'm offering.''  
There was no downside to her offer. He didn't want to face the outside world and he also didn't want to go back home, alone.   
''And I'm accepting. We have nothing to do today, let's stay in. I'm sure Damien would say that it's beneficial for our on screen chemistry.''  
''If it were in Damien's hands, we'd be married by now.''  
''I don't know if we should accept that. No doubt our marriage would be beneficial for our on screen chemistry but I think that personally, it'd be too much of a commitment. After all, we've known each other for two months and we've spent half of them fighting.''  
''Yeah, but under Hollywood's standards, this is relationship goals.'' she was looking at Sebastian with a weird smile. ''But I agree with you. I'm 25, not ready for marriage. And you've managed to spend 36 years unmarried. You don't want to stop now.''  
''I think that I'll spend my whole life unmarried. I'm not complaining. I'm fine the way I am.''  
She clapped after Sebastian said these words. Even though she had spent years fantasising about marrying him, real life was different. And that possibility was really far at that moment and she was fine with it. She may have very real feelings for him but it wasn't that extreme as for imagining a real marriage with him. Those thoughts were better in her fantasies.   
''And... you never thought about marrying anyone before?''  
So, the talk was getting deep. Not that Sebastian minded. He felt that he could talk to Morgan about anything without being judged.  
''No'' and he was totally honest. ''Not even when I was in my twenties and loved harder than I do now. My career was always a priority and after that, when my success was a reality... I realised that I was better off alone.''  
''I understand. I sort of... went through the same. However, the only thing that I loved and I still love deeply is my career. I'd never put it aside for anything.''  
Sebastian looked at her with complicity.  
''Welcome to my world, Angel.''  
''Angel?'' she asked with her eyebrows raised.  
''Yeah. Maybe you turned down being one of those runaway underwear wearing angels but that doesn't mean that you aren't one. And is not only about your looks. It's about your whole persona. I don't know what it is, but you remind me of an angel.''  
Morgan kept her eyebrows raised.  
''That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. But thanks for the compliment.''  
''You're welcome, Llewellyn. And... I may not want to leave this bed ever again but... I'm starving. Do you have something to eat?''  
''Some eggs, Nutella, bread, coffee and some cookies. And I think that's it.''  
''We'll manage with that.''  
Without hesitation he got out of the bed. Morgan almost laughed at seeing him wearing her old Manchester United jumper and a pair of pajama pants that were too short for him. After all she had longer legs than him.   
''Are you making me breakfast?'' she asked with a seductive smile.  
''Get out of there and help me. We're both useless so maybe together we can make something out of this.''  
She groaned and covered herself with the covers. Sebastian uncovered her again.  
''Come on! Don't be lazy.''  
Morgan wrapped herself in a fluffy robe and followed Sebastian.  
''What do you want? Don't tell me you need help at putting some water in a kettle and let it boil.''  
''I know how to boil water, Morgan. I just wasn't going to let you win and be lazy while I was doing all the work.''  
''You just have to put water to boil, Sebastian!''  
Sulking a bit, she started toasting the bread while Sebastian was busy with the water.   
''Now.. what?'' he asked.   
''Nutella?''  
He just nodded and started spreading the Nutella in the slices of bread that Morgan had already toasted. He licked the spoon from time to time.  
''I burned a couple of slices but it shouldn't be a problem'' she said.  
''No. They are quite over toasted but at least they don't look like carbon. I think it's edible enough.''  
She nodded and he spread the Nutella on them.   
''Morgan, you have Nutella on your face.''  
''Where?'' she was quite confused because she hadn't even touched the Nutella pot.  
''Here'' Sebastian took advantage of her distraction and spread Nutella on her cheek.  
''You clown. I can't believe I fell for that old, high school, stupid trick.''  
He laughed at Morgan's face and then wiped out the Nutella from her face with thumb, leaving it there for more time than necessary.  
''Let's eat. I'm starving.''  
Between both of them they carried all of the food to the living room. Morgan was checking for something to watch.  
''Would you like to watch Torchwood?'' she asked while eating a piece of toast. It wasn't too bad after all. And apparently Sebastian was a pretty decent tea maker.  
''What is that?'' he was also admiring his ability at making tea.  
''A Doctor Who spinoff. It's great. It has Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones and lots of other characters that are also great.''  
''Sounds good.'' after all, he wanted to be more familiar with Doctor Who, only because Morgan liked it. And he was wearing a Dalek shirt, even if it wasn't his.  
While they were watching the first episode, Morgan was explaining to him a few things. He was very entranced by the series and by Morgan, who was enjoying this so much that it was contagious.   
''It was really good'' he said, after the episode ended. The remains of their teas were cold and they had run out of toast.   
''I know'' she had a big smile. ''I love Jack. I also know John, the actor that plays him, and he's the greatest guy, I swear. I met him in Cardiff when I got that really little role in Doctor Who.''  
''Don't tell me you were an Angel in Doctor Who.''  
''I was an alien. I was red, I had some weird wings and horns. Sexy. And my scene lasted like a minute, no more. I was well paid but uncredited.''  
''Sad. But your horns were probably in another level.''  
''You bet.''  
They weren't noticing that all the while the series had been playing they had been cuddling each other in a very comfortable position.  
''I need coffee now.'' he groaned. ''Do you want some?''  
She just nodded as she was busy reading a text that Damien had sent her about rescheduling this night's filming session due to bad weather and the upcoming storm.  
''Upcoming?'' Morgan asked to no one in particular. ''I thought this was the storm and it'll be over soon.''  
''Same.'' Sebastian answered from the kitchen. He had probably got an identical text from Damien. ''But, apparently we're wrong. I'm reading that it's only going to get worse. It's advised not to go out during the storm.''  
Morgan was reading the same information.   
''It seems that you're stuck here.'' for some reason she didn't sound displeased at all. The tone of her voice was even cheerful. ''Too bad that we have no food.''  
Sebastian was thanking the storm. He had the perfect excuse to spend the entire day (and night) with Morgan, locked up in her apartment with an storm outside.  
''But we can always go and buy something at the shop across the road'' he proposed, going back to the living room with their coffees.   
''Well, we shouldn't go out and... what makes you think there's a shop across the road?''   
''It's New York, Llewellyn. There's always a shop across the road.''  
Morgan almost chocked with the coffee.   
''The worst part of this is that... there is one.''  
It was Sebastian turn to laugh.   
After finishing their coffees they decided to leave the warmth of the apartment and buy some edible stuff.   
''Are we crazy for doing this?'' he asked when they were ready to leave the building.  
''Yeah. But we either die because the hurricane kills us or we die of starvation. You choose.''  
He shot her a playful smile and held her hand firmly.  
''The hurricane. Now, let's go.''  
They were welcomed by a strong gale of wind once the took a step outside the building. They made it to the shop with their clothes in disarray and their hair damp.  
''How is it raining so hard?'' he tried drying his face with his hands.  
''Global warming.'' she answered while grabbing a giant packet of cookies.   
After less than five minutes they had everything they thought they would need. Bread, cookies, milk, coffee, tea, chips, Nutella, bags of candy and cereal. But Sebastian had other ideas.   
''Condoms!'' he had the biggest smile when he threw several boxes of condoms into the trolley. ''We may need them'' he said with the same mocking tone.   
''I can hear your clown shoes squeaking, Sebastian. We won't need them, don't worry.'' she wasn't annoyed at all by his actions. But making fun of him was the best thing ever. ''But I like your mentality, always thinking about the protection first, congratulations.''  
''Like I always say to my friends: condoms prevent minivans.''  
''Wow, Seb... you should totally be hired as the new face of Durex, because that marketing strategy was awesome.''  
''That's fair, Llewellyn. You're the face of Chanel and I'm the face of Durex. That's pure class.''  
Morgan contained herself of calling him a clown because she just wanted to pay and leave before the storm got worse. Of course they did that, and the girl behind the cashier shot them a weird look probably because all the boxes of condoms they were getting.  
''I'm leaving them all at your apartment.'' he joked.  
''But let's make sure we can cross the street without dying before.''  
Crossing the street was harder than before, probably because the intensity of the storm had increased and they were also carrying a lot of bags. After a long struggle they could finally made it to the other side of the street.  
''We made it!'' he yelled when they were finally in the safety of the building's hall.   
Morgan couldn't answer because she was under a several laughing attack. Sebastian was soon a victim of it. By the time they got to her apartment they were almost crying.  
''Why are we laughing?'' he asked.  
''I don't know. Maybe because we're alive.'' she dropped the bags on the table.  
''Yes, we are!'' he grabbed Morgan in his arms and spun her around.   
''And we also have food!''  
''And condoms!''  
''You're a clown, Stan.''  
They changed their damped clothes for something dry and warm (in Sebastian's case he was wearing Morgan's clothes, again) and made more tea to keep watching more episodes of Torchwood.   
They were so comfortable, wrapped with the same blanket and cuddling from time to time that they didn't notice the door opening and Taylor making an entrance. At that moment Morgan was regretting giving her the keys to her apartment. Sebastian was a blinking fast, a bit scared of Taylor's sudden apparition. And it was mutual because when Taylor saw Sebastian she almost jumped.   
''What is he doing here?'' she asked.  
''How did she cross the storm?'' Sebastian asked.   
''Well...'' it was Morgan's turn to answer the questions. But she didn't move from the comfortable position between Sebastian's arms. And he had no intentions of letting her go. ''It's a long story. He got stuck here last night and I was not going to let him go in the middle of this storm.'' then she looked at Sebastian. ''And she lives on the next floor. She didn't have to cross the storm.''  
Sebastian was okay with Morgan's answer but not Taylor.  
''That doesn't explain why you two are cuddling.''  
''Because... we want to.'' Morgan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
Taylor shot Sebastian an angry glance.   
''But you have a girlfriend!''  
Sebastian didn't even look ashamed of himself.   
''I don't see her around.'' mumbled a totally shameless Morgan.   
Taylor couldn't believe it. They were there, completely oblivious to everything and not caring about anything at all.  
''You two are just something else. And what are those?'' she grabbed the boxes of condoms with an scandalised face.   
''Condoms'' they said at the same time.  
''And what do you want this for?''  
''Is quite obvious'' he lied. Apparently he was taking a liking to tease Taylor. It was pretty obvious that nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen between him and Morgan but he liked to make Taylor think that they were two seconds away from making passionate love.  
''I can't believe it. All this time I thought Morgan was the clown but now I see there's two playing the game. Since when have you two been playing this stunt? It was true that you didn't get along or it was just a lie to make fun of us or whatever your motives were?''  
''It wasn't a lie.'' she said. ''Sebastian really got on my nerves at the beginning.''  
''I second this'' he said. ''She was the most annoying co-star I've ever had. But now I can see that behind that first impression there was a cinnamon roll.''  
''A cinnamon roll that still can crack your skull open'' she mumbled.  
''Okay, you're one side cinnamon roll, one side rusted axe.'' he corrected.  
''That is better'' she mumbled, placing her head in the crook of his neck. ''And now we're Marvel buddies''  
That really shocked Taylor because no one except her, Lucas and a bunch of Marvel executives were supposed to know about that certain information.  
''You told him?'' Taylor almost yelled.  
''Yeah, he's in Marvel too, he's not going to tell anybody. However, I don't think we're going to share screen time. I don't think She-Hulk and The Winter Soldier ever met in the comics. Anyway, Marvel can invent some story like they did with Natasha and Bruce.''  
''Oh Gosh, that was awful'' Sebastian had always been pretty against that particular Marvel couple. Morgan knew it was because he was an authentic supporter of Winter  
Widow.   
''If they invent some story between us, it doesn't have to be romantic. I wouldn't mind She-Hulk beating Bucky's ass.''  
Sebastian didn't find that statement insulting at all and just laughed.  
Taylor looked at them. A part of her disapproved of that new 'close friendship' between them as it could get Morgan into trouble. But the other part of her was admiring at how elated Morgan looked. Well, she had one of Sebastian Stan's hands pressed firmly on her back and the other buried into her hair. Even though their 'relationship' as pretty chaotic, Taylor was craving for something like that. And that reminded her of the reason why she had gone to Morgan's apartment.   
''There's something I need to tell you'' she said.  
''Do I need to leave?'' Sebastian asked.   
''No'' Taylor didn't mind Sebastian listening to her troubles. Not that he cared anyway. ''You don't even know the people involved.''  
Sebastian went back to cuddle Morgan and she was glad of it.   
''So... what happened?'' Morgan asked.  
''Josh is going to be a father''   
It took a while to Morgan to remember that Josh was Taylor's ex boyfriend from Caernarfon. All those old town folks were like ghosts from another life to her.   
''Well... he's fast... you two broke up like three months ago and now he has some chick pregnant.'' she rolled her eyes apparently not believing that Josh could be so shameless.  
''The thing is...'' Taylor mumbled. ''The chick is six months pregnant. C'mon Morgan. I know you hate numbers and all that stuff but I'm sure that even you can do this math.''  
She was some minutes struggling with the math. Sebastian, who had absolutely nothing to do with any of this and he just knew that Josh was an accountant and a local, had done the math and knew what Taylor was trying to say.  
''Wait a second...'' Morgan finally said. ''Six months ago I wasn't even cast... I was planning to go to the RADA so... we were there! That means that he was cheating on you!''  
''Finally you get it.''  
Morgan stood up from the couch, looking serious.  
''Do you need me to crack his skull open?''   
''There's no need to crack anyone's skull.''   
Taylor was surprised of how unaffected she was with this whole situation. Yes, it was shocking that his ex-boyfriend had been cheating on her for God knows how many   
months but a part of her was glad that she wasn't the one having his baby. Maybe Morgan had been right all along with her open dislike to Josh.   
Morgan was quite angry. That idiot Josh had tarnished her friendship with Taylor only to go and cheat on her with the first local that walked in front of him. That was the reason she wanted to punch him right in the face.  
Sebastian was convincing himself that he wasn't like Josh. After all, he wasn't cheating on anyone and he had never done that. Yes, he had cuddled Morgan but as a friend. Apart from that, he and Florence were on the verge of breaking up, that was pretty much obvious.  
''You can speak now, Morgan'' Taylor was getting anxious with the silence. ''And you too Sebastian. You two look like the ones who've been cheated to and not me.''  
''What can I say... you always deserved better.''  
''I know.'' Taylor was regretting not listening to Morgan before. ''But is not the end of the world. There's plenty of fish in the sea.''  
''And plastic.'' said an absentminded Sebastian. ''There's a lot of plastic in the sea, haven't you heard that?''  
Taylor looked at Sebastian not knowing if he was joking or not. Morgan knew that he wasn't. He was actually being serious.   
''And you say that I am the rusted axe. You're worse than me, Stan.''  
''What... oh, sorry Taylor'' at last he noticed that he had been insensitive.   
''And who told you about Josh?'' a part of Morgan wanted to completely change the topic but she was also really intrigued for more gossip.  
''Your brother''  
''What? And why didn't he told me?'  
''Because this has absolutely nothing to do with you. The world doesn't revolve around you, Morgan.''  
Morgan mumbled a 'that's reasonable' and went back to Sebastian's arms. Taylor suddenly wanted to get away from them. They were being extremely insufferable. Suddenly being alone in her apartment, eating and watching TV was a better prospect.  
''I leave you alone to do whatever you want to do with those condoms.''  
Taylor wanted to slap them when the idiots started giggling.   
''We were going to make cookies first.'' said Sebastian. ''Don't you want to stay for that?''  
''Neither of you can cook and I won't be the one cooking for you. Goodbye, clowns.''  
And without saying anything else she left.   
''Were you being serious about that cookies?'' Morgan asked.   
''Yeah. We can find a good cookie recipe in YouTube. I'm pretty sure that it'll work out.''  
Not only it didn't work but it was a disaster. They followed every instruction from the video but the dough ended up looking like water. They placed it in the oven anyway which was a mistake as something, and they weren't sure what it was, ended up exploding and leaving the apartment with a terrible smell. They had to spray some of Morgan's exclusive Chanel perfume to solve the problem.  
''We should consider ourselves lucky, Stan. At least we didn't set the apartment on fire.''  
''It's not humanely possible to make such a disaster while cooking. You're cursed in the kitchen, Morgan.''  
''Me? It was you who added much more milk than it was needed.''  
''I was confused, Morgan.'' he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the table, that was stained with the messy dough and flour. Morgan helped him cleaning the kitchen utensils.   
In a short time they managed to leave the kitchen in a decent state and prepared some of the packed cookies with jam.  
''When I went to Chris's house he managed to make a really good meal'' she said while eating.   
''Really?''  
It was the first time Morgan mentioned her excursion to Chris Evans's house in L.A. Sebastian had never asked about it as it wasn't his business to ask. If Morgan wanted to tell him, it was okay.   
''Yeah, it was fun, I guess. He can cook, that for sure. But...'' she looked at Sebastian with intensity. ''I feel much more like myself here... making this mess, licking the jam from my fingers and almost setting the house on fire. And... I guess that's because of you. I don't know what you have, Sebastian, but you make me feel at home.''  
Sebastian wanted to stand up and kiss her. But he didn't.  
''Does that mean that I'm better than Chris Evans?''  
''I said that I prefer your company, not that you were better than him. He's better than you, accept it.''  
''I admit it. He's the perfect man while I'm just a human disaster. But I count with your approval, which makes me the ultimate winner.'' Morgan hadn't noticed that he was grabbing her hand on the table.   
''Or maybe I prefer you because I'm a human disaster just like you.'' he was intertwining his fingers with hers and she was utterly enjoying it.   
''I can totally see that.''  
Morgan had never enjoyed cookies with jam as much as these ones. She was eating them with her all time celebrity crush while having a stupid conversation about being human disasters. Goals.   
And to make everything even better, they went back to the couch to watch the rest of the first season of Torchwood that almost left Sebastian in tears in several parts. Morgan had rewatched these episodes so many times that she was immune to crying with them. When the season ended it was eight p.m and the storm outside kept roaring in its peak of intensity.   
''I kinda feel bad for your friend'' he suddenly said.   
Morgan had almost forgotten about the Taylor and Josh drama. She had been focused on looking at Sebastian's pretty face instead.   
''Yeah, me too. She always deserved better than that moron. I knew it since they started dating.''  
''We can set her up with someone'' Sebastian had a couple of ideas running into his mind. He liked to play matchmaker and if he weren't so interested in Morgan himself, he'd set her up with someone too.   
''But with who?''   
''There's always Chris Evans.''  
Morgan thought about it for a second.   
''I don't know... I don't think she'll enjoy the attention that comes with dating Captain America. I wouldn't mind that but...''  
''Taylor's not you'' Sebastian completed what Morgan was saying. And he doubted that Chris would grab as much attention as Morgan.  
''That's true. But well.. they can always hook up. I would totally recommend that, Chris is great in bed.''  
Sebastian almost fell from the couch.   
''Did you slept with him?''  
''Look, Seb, I'm an actress who's newly famous and I had this chance and I wasn't going to waste it. Not everyone can boast about sleeping with Captain America.''  
Sebastian was a bit jealous. But he couldn't complain. Morgan was a young, single woman who could do whatever the hell she wanted. And, even though she had slept with Evans, he knew that their relationship was not going to progress from that. Morgan herself said it. So there was no reason to be jealous. Let Morgan enjoy life. He'd do the same if he were in her place.   
''And you're going to boast about it?'' he asked with his eyes wide open.   
''Only in front of you and Lucas. You're probably the only two people who won't judge me or spread this information to the press.'' she looked at him with an innocent glance.  
''I'm glad you trust me, Llewellyn.'' but curiosity was getting the best of him. ''And... how was it?''  
And smirk was drawn on Morgan's face.  
''Fun, for a one time thing. But... there was something missing. I may or not may not have realised that meaningless sex is not my thing.''  
Sebastian was even less jealous than before. Morgan was cutting all the possibilities of being with Chris one day. Perfect.   
''Okay, I agree with you'' Morgan shot him a weird glance. ''Don't look at me like that! I know you don't believe me but it's true!''  
''I got no reason not to believe you. I'm just messing with you, like always.'' she softy slapped his shoulder. ''Now, going back to Taylor... I guessed we discarded Chris Evans.''  
''Yes. What about Chace?''  
Morgan almost laughed.   
''I can't see Taylor dating a guy from Gossip Girl. She was a fan of that show.''  
''And you weren't?''   
''No. I was too busy trying to get roles back then. I didn't have time to watch TV shows about petty kids in Manhattan. I was a petty kid myself. The difference was that I wasn't rich and I lived in the Welsh countryside. Not very glamorous, don't you think?''  
''Gossip Country Girl. That was probably interesting to see.'' he was trying not to imagine a teenage Morgan being dramatic as she was but stuck in the middle of nowhere. That was probably hilarious.   
''There was a lot of drama and sheep. It's weird that the BBC hadn't made that a real TV show, considering some other shows we had the disgrace of watching.''  
''Drama and sheep... I can't believe this is real life...''  
''And I can't believe we always forget about the original topic. Why are we talking about Gossip Country Girl when we should be trying to set Taylor up with someone?''  
''Okay, okay, okay.... what about Toby?''  
Morgan thought it for a moment. Toby was not a bad idea. He was quite handsome and also not as famous as Chris Evans or Sebastian himself. And he was definitely better than Josh Barrowman.   
''I like it. Now I have to make Taylor accept a date with him. She totally should. What about Toby?''  
''I think she has a crush on you but, who doesn't. Can't really blame him. But he knows he has no chance so he'll get whatever he can get.''  
''Auspicious'' said Morgan with sarcasm.   
Morgan was starting to think that Taylor will want to kill her when she learn that she was going to set her up with one of Sebastian's friends. But everything was going to be worthy only to see her reaction.   
''Should we watch another season?'' he proposed.  
''No. My soul is not going to take it. And the second season is sadder than the first. Let's watch some stupid movie that we can make fun of.''  
They ended up watching Pinoccio. In theory, they should have been emotional with the movie but the only thing they did was laugh at the whole story being a drug induced dream Gepetto had had, about how bad of a mentor Jiminy Cricket was and about why Pinoccio was smoking when he was just a child. By the end of the movie they were almost crying of laughter.   
''You ruined my childhood, Morgan''  
''I didn't ruin anything'' she was almost breathless of laughter. ''Is not my fault that Pinoccio was smoking when he was just a kid.''  
It took a while for them to calm down, and when they did, it was really late.   
''Should we go to bed?'' he proposed.  
''I think we should. It's midnight.'' the truth was that she didn't want the day to end. She knew that once the storm was over she and Sebastian would have to get back to their normal lives of acting schedules and Florence still in the middle. She didn't mind the acting part, of course, but she wanted Florence gone as soon as possible.   
They took their time standing up from the couch and moving to Morgan's bed. He lied there, looking at the ceiling while she was into her night routine, that wasn't very long. Once she was ready to bed, Sebastian opened his arms and Morgan didn't hesitated to place herself between them.  
''You're cuddly today, Llewellyn.''  
''Well, there's an storm outside, I'm nostalgic, I miss my home and I also had a great day and I don't want this to end.'' she closed her eyes and placed a short kiss on his cheek.   
He looked at her straight in the eyes.  
''It doesn't have to end.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say. I'm just way too hooked with the third season of Stranger Things. I just love Steve Harrington. And........... leave kudos/comments, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another work that goes by the name of London Calling. I will update this one soon as I'm editing the new chapter.  
> Hope you like this one and if you want leave comments and kudos.


End file.
